A Gamer among the Supernatural
by Valsi
Summary: Train Ritter, was a normal guy before he woke up one day and became the Gamer. Now living in Kuoh with his new powers he has to decide how to best use his power, which side to join or just do whatever he feels like. Let's see how far he makes it with his new Powers. [OCxHarem, IsseixHarem] [Rewritten up to Chapter 9]
1. Chapter 1

When I opened my eyes I did expect many things. My alarm clock ringing which singled for me it was time to get up, my TV and gaming console still running because I forgot to turn it off in the evening, my grandfather waking me for morning practice or just the sunlight annoying me.

What I didn't expect was to wake up with a big screen right in front of my face.

**[Good Morning Train Ritter. You have been chosen to be reincarnated as a person who the ability known as The Gamer was granted to.]**

"..."

**[What's the matter? Aren't you excited?]**

"No, I think I am just dreaming," I replied before I got out of bed. "But I think I play along for right now."

**[I can assure you this isn't a dream, so please take this seriously.]**

"Alright," I replied as I turned around to see absolutely nothing in all directions around me.

**[Before we start with what abilities and how exactly your powers work, we first have to determine the world you will live in from now on.]**

"So, do I choose or..." I asked as a gigantic roulette appeared in front of me.

**[The world chosen for you to live in from now on was Highschool DxD.]**

"That answers my question..." I replied as I looked at the name sure that I did hear it before. "Could I get a couple of information about the world I will stay from now on?"

**[The world you will enter is a world very similar to your own, however, in that world all kinds of Supernatural Beings exist. There are Gods, Angels, Devil and many more. A normal human doesn't know that they exist, but there are also those humans who are involved with the Supernatural. Then there are the Humans who are born with a Sacred Gear.]**

"Sacred Gears?" I asked becoming a bit more interested in all of this.

**[These are strong tools given to humans at random as they are born. These grant special abilities to their wielder which can vary greatly. Some can heal, others can create stuff, then there are some that can increase your power and som much more. However, these individuals possessing such a Gear are often targeted by Devils, the church and many other factions to be recruited into their ranks.]**

"So these things grant someone much power at the cost of being a Target of the Supernatural," I said while thinking if it would even be worth getting one then. "Will I be able to get one?"

**[You will have the chance to decided that later, h****owever, possessing one is not the only way for a human to combat a Supernatural being. There are other things like Holy or Demonic Swords and Magic, but also being able to wield any of them makes one also a target.]**

"So it's pretty much unimportant what I chose since I become a target of the Supernatural anyway," I stated.

**[Then let us start with opening your menu. To do this all you have to do is simply think "Menu".]**

'Menu,' I thought deciding to see where this dream of mine is leading me to.

**[Menu]**

**[Stats]**

**[Inventory]**

**[Skills]**

**[Quests]**

**[Allies]**

**[Lovers]**

**[Help/Information]**

"That all seems fine... but why is there a Lovers' Tab?" I asked kind of confused.

**[In the world you are about to enter it is not uncommon to have a Harem with multiple Lovers. I should also tell you that the school you are going to be attending from now on will have a primarily female student body. ****You're going to steal the heart of at least one girl… otherwise, this would be really sad or you're gay.]**

"Well, I'm definitely not gay but I still don't know how to feel about this," I admitted with no change in expression.

**[Now then let's go through the Tabs from the top downwards.]**

**[To open any of the Tabs you just have to do the same you did when you opened your Menu.]**

'Stats'

**[Stats]**

**[Train Ritter]**

**[Title: The Gamer]**

**[Level 1]**

**[Exp: 0/100]**

**[HP: 100]**

**[MP: 100]**

**[STR: 5]**

**[VIT: 5]**

**[AGI: 5]**

**[INT: 5]**

**[WIS: 5]**

**[LUCK: 5]**

In the upper right corner of the screen in front of me was a picture of me.

I had spikey, messy, black hair with some of it hanging into my face. My eye color was rather uncommon due to my iris being completely black which was something I did inherit by my mother, the same goes for the hair color by the way.

My attire consisted of a 3/4-length, black hooded jacket, and a grey tank-top underneath, black jeans and military boots.

Seeing this I looked down at myself to see that I was actually wearing the same things as in the picture.

"Did I wear my sleeping clothes just a moment ago?" I asked confused.

**[Well, we can let you wake up in your new World while wearing pajamas.]**

'Wake up in the new world... could this all be real? I should think about all of my decisions from now on seriously if the unlikely scenario of this all being more than just a dream occurs,' I thought to myself.

**[You will be granted 5 free points you can spend to increase your stats.]**

I nodded and immediately began to think about what I should do with these 5 points.

After I thought for about a minute before I asked the System something.

"What exactly is the effect of each of these Stats?" I asked the System deciding that it would be better to ask than spend my points guessing what each stat does.

**[STR: This Stat is the main indicator of how much damage you can deal to your opponent with physical attacks as well as how much stamina you have. ****This stat also plays a part in how much HP you have.]**

**[Vit: This Stat is the main indicator of how much damage you will take from the attacks of your opponent as well as how high your pain tolerance is. This stat also plays a part in how much HP you have.]**

**[AGI: This Stat is the main indicator of how high your chance to hit is as well as how high your chances are to dodge his attacks. This stat also is responsible for your movement speed.]**

**[INT: This Stat is the main indicator of how much damage you can make with Magical Attacks and is a requirement to learn new Magic. ****This stat also plays a part in how much MP you have.]**

**[WIS: ****This Stat is the main indicator of how much damage you can make with Senjutsu Attacks and is a requirement to learn new Senjutsu Skills. ****This stat also plays a part in how much MP you have.]**

**[LUCK: This is the factor to determine how likely it is for you to land a critical hit as well as other certain events.]**

"Thanks, this will help me to determine how I spend my points," I said and got back to thinking which build who be the most advantageous one.

'I won't increase INT and WIS. I don't know what kind of abilities I can learn with these and they won't be of any immediate use since I don't know any Magic Spell nor Senjutsu. It would be better if I increase stats that will have an instantaneous effect on me. So that leaves STR, VIT, AGI, and LUCK... no, LUCK wouldn't be of any use right now either. STR, VIT, and AGI... I think of these three the most useful would be AGI since avoiding attack while being weak would be the best course to survive,' I thought as I put some points into AGI.

**[HP: 100]**

**[MP: 100]**

**[STR: 5]**

**[VIT: 5]**

**[AGI: 8]**

**[INT: 5]**

**[WIS: 5]**

**[LUCK: 5]**

'Now that leaves STR and VIT. I think I should put the two remaining points into VIT rather than STR. Both may increase my HP, but if VIT is determining how much damage I take then I rather increase it,' I thought to myself as I put my two remaining points into VIT.

**[HP: 130]**

**[MP: 100]**

**[STR: 5]**

**[VIT: 7]**

**[AGI: 8]**

**[INT: 5]**

**[WIS: 5]**

**[LUCK: 5]**

"That should do for now," I said more to myself than to the System.

[Then let us move on with recreating you.]

'Recreating myself?' I thought a bit confused.

[Let's start with your Gender. Would you like to remain Male or would you rather be Female?]

"I'll stay male," I said without even considering becoming a girl for a second.

**[Train Ritter]**

**[Title: The Gamer]**

**[Gender: Male]**

**[Next, is there something you would like to change about your appearance?]**

"No, there is no need for me to change how I look," I replied.

**[Then it's time for you to choose your Race.]**

"Choose my Race?" I asked.

**[Yeah, depending on your Race the life you will live from now on will greatly differ. This is the most important decision for the entire characterization.]**

"Then please show me the options," I said to the System.

**[You have following options:]**

**[Human: The weakest among all Races, and choosing this Race won't give any of your Stats a Boost. This Race allows you to choose a Sacred Gear.]**

**[Pure Blooded Devil: The Race that resides in the Underworld. Choosing this Race will give you a total of three Extra Points for every five Level ups with one of them automatically being spent on one random stat. Choosing this will guarantee your family to be wealthy and for you to have your own set of Evil Pieces with which you can create your Peerage.]**

**[Angel: The Race that resides in Heaven. Choosing this Race will give you a total of three Extra Points during every fifth Level up. If you become part of this Race it is demanded of you to follow all teachings and rules of the God of the Bible, or you will Fall.**

**[Fallen Angel: A Race that lives among the Humans. Choosing this Race will give you a total of two Extra Points during every fifth Level up.]**

And there were many more reaching from Grim Reaper to Lycanthrope and all kinds of Hybrids.

"I'll think I stay Human. It may not make myself very strong, but if these Sacred Gears are so converted by the Supernatural they should make up for it," I said my reasoning behind it.

**[Train Ritter]**

**[Title: The Gamer]**

**[Gender: Male]**

**[Race: Human]**

'I guess this was rather meaningless since I didn't change anything,' I thought to myself.

[Then let's finish the Stat Menu with you choosing your Sacred Gear.]

Before I could say something a gigantic list appeared before me. There were quite a few different Sacred Gears listed on it and I knew it would surely take some time for me to decide on one of them, but before I look through them I had to ask something.

"Could you sort in types?" I ask the System and the order of the list changed. "Thanks."

There were a couple of types that each with an enormous list of Sacred Gears under each. There were State Change Types like Twice Critical and Twilight Healing, Creation Types like Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith, Defensive/Counter Types like Mirror Alice and Night Reflection, Attribute/Elemental Types like Flame Shake and Sterling Blue, Time/Space Types like Forbidden Balor View and Gravity Jail, Barrier/Sealing Types such as Trick Vanish and Dreamlike Curse, and Independent Avatar Types like Freezing Archaeopteryx.

There was also a group of Sacred Gears that was called Vritra's Sacred Gears. They were interesting, but I would choose any of them because without collecting all of them they wouldn't unfold their true power.

The best saved for the end were the 13 Longinus Sacred Gears. They were said to be the strongest Sacred Gears, but also the ones that put the biggest target onto you. These were the ones of most interest to me and us such I did try to memorize everything about them, so if I would ever have to fight a wielder I would know about their abilities. Among them were quite a few interesting ones and the Sacred Gear that I choose in the end.

"I'll choose the Canis Lykaon Sacred Gear," I announced to the System, seeing this a good choice.

There were others I did consider like the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, but both work better if one is strong on his own. Another option could have been Regulus Nemea, but it wasn't as verticle as Canis Lykaon.

**[With this your Stats have been completed.]**

**[Train Ritter]**

**[Title: The Gamer]**

**[Gender: Male]**

**[Race: Human]**

**[Sacred Gear: Canis Lykaon]**

**[Level 1]**

**[Exp: 0/100]**

**[HP: 130]**

**[MP: 100]**

**[STR: 5]**

**[VIT: 7]**

**[AGI: 8]**

**[INT: 5]**

**[WIS: 5]**

**[LUCK: 5]**

I looked over my stats one more time just before I suddenly felt something pulling on my pants. As I looked down I saw a small black puppy pulling on my pants. Our eyes met and he stopped.

"Hey there little fellow," I said as I kneeled down and let him sniff on my hand.

He sniffed on it shortly before he licked it.

"You're a good little fellow," I said as I patted him with a smile. 'I've always wanted a dog.'

I continued to pat him as different thoughts did run through my head.

'This detailed information about these Sacred Gears, all the Races I could choose from earlier and each of the bonuses... I could never come up with something like this... it seems more and more like all of this is real,' I thought.

"I can't call you Canis Lykaon this would get too much attention. Now, what would be a good name... your ability is to create bladed weapons... how about Jin?" I asked the puppy who seemed rather happy jumping up and down.

"Alright, then your name is going to be Jin," I said smiling at my little companion.

**[Then let us proceed with the "Inventory".]**

'Inventory.'

**[Inventory]**

**[Current Money = 60.000 yen]**

**[Weapons]**

**[Useable Items]**

**[Clothing]**

_[Everyday clothing: No Effect]_

**[Accessories]**

**[Materials]**

**[Reading Material]**

**[Food]**

**[Key Items]**

'60.000 yen... I'm still not used to seeing such huge numbers when it's actually just around 500 euros,' I thought to myself.

**[As you can see your Inventory is rather empty right now. How about we change this, by giving you a couple of things?]**

**[Inventory]**

**[Current Money = 60.000 yen]**

**[Weapons]**

**[Useable Items]**

_[5x Small Healing Potion: An item that heals your HP by 50 if you drink it.]_

_[5x Small Magic Potion: An item that heals your MP by 50 if you drink it.]_

**[Clothing]**

_[Everyday clothing: No Effect]_

**[Accessories]**

**[Materials]**

**[Reading Material]**

**[Food]**

_[5x Apples: Eating this will make you less hungry.]_

**[Key Items]**

'The Potions seem useful,' I thought to myself.

**[Now this does look better, but you are still lacking a weapon. Here is a small selection of weapons.]**

Suddenly several weapons appeared from the ground around me and began to hover above the ground. I saw a Katana, a Sword, a Lance, a Halberd, a Scythe, a Battle Axe, two Daggers, a Naginata, a staff, a nunchaku, a Revolver, a gun, a bow, a boomerang and a crossbow.

**[You can choose two of these weapons.]**

I went to each weapon and inspected it. First were the sword type weapons.

**[Iron Katana (Rank E)]**

**[Iron Sword (Rank E)]**

While I inspected them Jin began to bark wanting my attention. I turned to him and he suddenly summoned a Katana and a Sword from his shadow.

**[Shadow Katana (Rank D)]**

**[Shadow Sword (Rank D)]**

"So you wanted to show me that I shouldn't bother with the Blade Weapons since they are inferior to the weapons you can summon?" I asked and Jin barked happily.

"You're a good boy," I said as I patted him.

Next, I went to the polearm weapons.

**[Iron Lance (Rank E)]**

**[Iron Halberd (Rank E)]**

**[Iron Scythe (Rank E)]**

As I inspected them Jin barked once more and this time summoned a Scythe.

**[Shadow ****Scythe ****(Rank D)]**

"You can also summon a Scythe? Aren't you only able to summon bladed weapons?" I asked and Jin put his paw onto the blade part of the weapon. "Alright, I just asked because a Scythe is normally considered a Poll Weapon."

I passed the Battle Axe, the Daggers, the Naginata, the staff, the nunchaku, and went straight to the range weapons.

**[Taurus Revolver Model 17 (Rank E)]**

**[Colt 1911 (Rank E)]**

**[Reflex Bow (Rank E)]**

**[Wooden Boomerang (Rank E)]**

**[Crossbow (Rank E)]**

The first weapon I went to was the bow since it was the one I am most familiar with... I used to participate in Archery.

"This bow is of low quality and I'm not sure if it would be good that good for rapid-fire," I said as I looked at the bow.

"The crossbow is a definite no. Pulling back the string to reload would take way to long in the middle of a battle," I stated as I inspected the weapon.

"A wooden Boomerang... never used one before and I don't see how one should deal much damage to an opponent and

"As for the guns... I'm not so sure about them. I never used one and I don't know much about them either... however they are the most logical weapons among all of them. Jin makes it able for me to summon swords for a close-range fight and a gun would be good to attack opponents farther away. I guess I take the Revolver as my first weapon," I said and the Revolver dissolved.

**[Taurus Revolver Model 17 (Rank E) has been added to your Inventory.]**

"Should I choose the other gun as well? To chose another weapon would make no sense," I stated.

[If you choose not to take a second weapon than 10.000 yen will be added to your current Money.]

"I think that would be better than to add a second gun or any of these weapons since I would use them," I stated and the remaining weapons vanished.

**[Inventory]**

**[Current Money = 70.000 yen]**

**[Weapons]**

_[Taurus Revolver Model 17 (Rank E)]_

**[Useable Items]**

_[5x Small Healing Potion: An item that heals your HP by 50 if you drink it.]_

_[5x Small Magic Potion: An item that heals your MP by 50 if you drink it.]_

**[Clothing]**

_[Everyday clothing: No Effect]_

**[Accessories]**

**[Materials]**

**[Reading Material]**

**[Food]**

_[5x Apples: Eating this will make you less hungry.]_

**[Key Items]**

**[Now let me explain some things to you before we move on with the next thing.]**

**[First regarding clothing. It's a bit different from the rest of the Inventory since you can only put previously compound sets.]**

**[Now to the very important stuff. You can't summon items out of your inventory during a fight. It's unimportant if you want to switch weapons or get a Healing item, you can't summon it. There is a skill you can acquire that will allow you to also use your inventory during fights, but until then I won't be possible.]**

'That's good to know...' I thought already considering what this would mean for me.

**[Now let us speak about the "Skills" tab.]**

'Skills.'

**[Skills]**

**[Passive Skills]**

_[Eagle Eye (Rank E): This skill makes it easier for you to hit targets that are further away from you.]_

**[Active Skills]**

**[INT Skills]**

**[WIS Skills]**

**[It seems like you already have a Skill granted to you because you excelled in a certain area before you were given the powers of a gamer. However, I don't see a Skill fitting for a Gamer... that's something that has to be changed.]**

**[Gamer Body (Pa****ssive Skill) has been added.]**

**[Gamer Mind (Passive Skill) has been added.]**

**[Observe (Passive Skill) has been added.]**

**[Instant Recovery (Passive Skill) has been added.]**

**[Unlimited Stamina (Passive Skill) has been added.]**

**[Skills]**

**[Passive Skills]**

_[Eagle Eye: This skill makes it easier for you to hit targets that are further away from you.]_

_[Gamer Body: This Skill will keep you from dying until your HP hit 0.]_

_[Observe: This Skill lets you see the name, level, HP, and MP of a person.]_

_[Gamer Mind: This Skill will keep you from panicking except you were hit by an attack that gives you this Debuff.]_

_[Instant Recovery: This Skill will heal any wound you receive instantaneously so that you won't be hindered by the wounds inflicted on you. Even cut of limbs will regrow instantly. A__s soon as you enter the world of Highschool DxD a 360 hours timer will start and after he runs out you will lose this ability.]_

_[Unlimited Stamina: This Skill will grant you an infinite amount __of Stamina so you can fight with full power as long as you need to. __A__s soon as you enter the world of Highschool DxD a 360 hours timer will start and after he runs out you will lose this ability.]_

**[Active Skills]**

**[INT Skills]**

**[WIS Skills]**

'These last two Skills seem rather strong and I think 15 days should be enough to get to a halfway decent Level... if this all isn't just a dream,' I thought to myself.

**[With this your Passive Skills look alright. Next, you need an Active Skill on fitting for the choice of your weapon.]**

**[Quick Draw (Active ****Skill) has been added.]**

"Maybe we should have chosen a sword as our second option instead of the money, then I would probably have gotten a Skill that I could use with your weapons," I said to Jin.

**[Now you can also choose one INT Skill from the following list]**

**[Magic Missle (INT 2): Shoot a Magical Bolt of Fire towards your opponent.]**

**[Fire Bolt (INT 4): Shoot a Magical Bolt of Fire towards your opponent.]**

**[Wind Blade (INT 5): Shoot a Sword made of Wind towards your opponent.]**

**[Earth Spike (INT 6): Let a spike made out of soil rise from the ground.]**

**[Exploding Bubble (Int 7): Create a Bubble that will explode on impact.]**

**[Lightning Strike (INT: 8): Shoot with Lightning towards your opponent.]**

"Huh, I can't even learn half of that stuff since my INT isn't high enough," I stated as I looked at them. "What do you think I should get? 1 Bark for Magic Missel, 2 for Fire Bolt and 3 for Wind Blade."

Jin barked three times meaning that he wants me to choose Wind Blade.

"You really like your Blades," I said and Jin barked. "Alright, I choose Wind Blade."

**[Wind Blade (INT Skill) has been added.]**

**[Now for the final Skill you will get granted which is a WIS Skill. Please choose one of the following two Skills.]**

**[Bunshin no Jutsu (WIS 5): With this technique, the user creates copies of himself. These doubles are independent beings but have no substance and therefore cannot do any harm.]**

**[Henge no Jutsu (WIS 5): It is a technique with which one can copy the appearance of another living being or object and take its shape.]**

"Both of these at first seem rather weak, but they are probably more useful than all of the INT Skils I could have gotten. With the first, I can easily distract opponents or trick someone trailing me. The second would also be a good option to lose someone, especially in a crowd," I said considering both options. "The second is better to get rid of a pursuer, but the first has more uses and can help me in a battle. I choose the Skill Bunshin no Jutsu."

**[Bunshin no Jutsu (WIS Skill) has been added.]**

**[Skills]**

**[Passive Skills]**

_[Eagle Eye: This skill makes it easier for you to hit targets that are further away from you.]_

_[Gamer Body: This Skill will keep you from dying until your HP hit 0.]_

_[Gamer Mind: This Skill will keep you from panicking except you were hit by an attack that gives you this Debuff.]_

_[Instant Recovery: This Skill will heal any wound you receive instantaneously so that you won't be hindered by the wounds inflicted on you. Even cut of limbs will regrow instantly. A__s soon as you enter the world of Highschool DxD a 360 hours timer will start and after he runs out you will lose this ability.]_

_[Unlimited Stamina: This Skill will grant you an infinite amount __of Stamina so you can fight with full power as long as you need to. __A__s soon as you enter the world of Highschool DxD a 360 hours timer will start and after he runs out you will lose this ability.]_

**[Active Skills]**

_[Quick Draw (Mastery 1/10): The ability to quickly draw a handgun and fire it accurately on a target. __Required: holstered Revolver__]_

**[INT Skills]**

[Wind Blade (Mastery 1/10): Shoot a Sword made of Wind towards your opponent.]

**[WIS Skills]**

_[Bunshin no Jutsu (Mastery 1/10): With this technique, the user creates copies of himself. These doubles are independent beings but have no substance and therefore cannot do any harm.]_

'Well, this doesn't look too bad,' I thought to myself. 'It's a shame that I have Instant Recovery and Unlimited Stamina for 15 days, but I'm thankful for everything I can get.'

**[Now that we are done with the 'Skills' tab, let us move on. Next would be Quests, but let us wait until the end before we access this one. How about we instead go with the "Allies" next?]**

'Allies'

**[Allies]**

_[Jin]_

**[With the Allies option you will get a list of all the people who you can consider allies and detailed information about them. These pieces of information can consist of their Stats, past, and personality.]**

"This can be useful," I said.

**[Why don't you try using it on Jin?]**

"Sure," I said as I looked towards my small companion.

* * *

**[Jin]**

_[Title: Inugami of the Black Blade]_

_[Age: ?]_

_[Race: Sacred Gear]_

_[Gender: Male]_

_[Level 1]_

_[HP: 200]_

_[MP: 60]_

_[STR: 10]_

_[VIT: 10]_

_[AGI: 8]_

_[INT: 4]_

_[WIS: 2]_

_[LUCK: 8]_

* * *

"So, these are your Stats," I said to my little companion who barked proudly.

**[Well that is all for the "Allies" tab. Well, we already talked about the "Lover" tab, so let us end this with the "Quests" tab.]**

'Quests'

**[Quests]**

**[Active Quests]**

**[Completed Quests]**

**[You don't have a quest yet and we haven't seen how well you can handle yourself in a fight. Then let us change this.]**

**[First Step (Quest) has been added.]**

**[Tutorial (Quest) has been added.]**

**[Quests]**

**[Active Quests]**

_[First Step]_

_[Tutorial]_

**[Completed Quests]**

**[Now please chose the Quest "First Step".]**

'First Step'

**[First Steps]**

**[Main Objective]**

**[( ) Defeat the Tutorial Opponents]**

**[Reward: 100 EXP]**

**[Please prepare yourself. In 30 seconds three opponents will appear. I advise you to equip your Revolver before the fight begins.]**

"Yeah, that would probably be the smartest thing to do," I said and went through my Inventory to equip it.

The Revolver appeared with a holstered at my waist and Jin summoned a sword for me which I took into my hand.

After the 30 seconds were over and the three monsters appeared.

**[Zombie]**

**[Level 1]**

**[HP: 50/50]**

**[MP: 50/50]**

The three Zombies slowly started to make their way towards us. In fact, they were so slow that Jin and I shared a look before I tried out the "Quick Draw" Skill and landed a headshot on one of the Zombies killing him instantly. The force of the shot made my hand become unstable for a second, but that wasn't a problem. I was about to target the head of the second on as they suddenly started to run triggered by the shot.

I halted my breathing and calmly shot in the knee of one of the Zombies approaching me, blowing off his left foot. The second was about to reach me and I was ready to dodge, but I didn't need to since Jin intervened with a sword of his own and cut off the upper part of the Zombies body.

Now both of them crawling across the ground towards us unable to stand up, they were easy game. I walked towards the one I shot in the knee and stabbed my sword into his head before I turned to the one Jin cut in half and shot him in the head.

"This was rather easy," I said to Jin as he let the sword he was holding fall to the ground where it vanished into the shadows. Seeing this I did the same and my sword as well vanished.

I looked towards the remains of the zombies that burst into particles and noticed that there was some shiny object. My curiosity gained the upper hand and so I slowly approached it before touching it. As soon as I touched it, it vanished.

**[3x Ripped Cloth (Material) obtained.]**

'I guess this was the loot of the fight,' I thought to myself.

* * *

**[First Steps]**

**[Main Objective]**

**[(X) Defeat the Tutorial Opponents]**

**[Reward: 100 EXP]**

**["First Steps" Completed]**

**[Level UP!]**

* * *

[You've completed the Quest and gained the reward for it which resulted in a Level Up for you. Now to finish the Tutorial I would like you to enter the "Stats" Tab one more time.]

'Stats'

* * *

**[Stats]**

**[Train Ritter]**

_[Title: The Gamer]_

_[Gender: Male]_

_[Race: Human]_

_[Sacred Gear: Canis Lykaon]_

_[Level 2]_

_[Exp: 30/200]_

_[HP: 130]_

_[MP: 100]_

_[STR: 5]_

_[VIT: 7]_

_[AGI: 8]_

_[INT: 5]_

_[WIS: 5]_

_[LUCK: 5]_

_[Unused Points: 5]_

* * *

**[As you can see there is the new part with "Unused Points", you can use them to upgrade your stats. You will gain these points when you Level Up or use certain items.]**

"Alright, then let me increase my Stats," I said before I used up the 5 points to increase my stats.

**[Train Ritter]**

_[Title: The Gamer]_

_[Level 2]_

_[Exp: 30/200]_

_[HP: 150]_

_[MP: 110]_

_[STR: 6]_

_[VIT: 8]_

_[AGI: 10]_

_[INT: 5]_

_[WIS: 6]_

_[LUCK: 5]_

**[With this the Tutorial is completed.]**

**[Tutorial]**

**[Main Objectives]**

**[(x) Complete the Tutorial]**

**[Reward: 500 EXP, Unlocked: ****Dungeons****]**

**[Level Up!]**

**[Train Ritter]**

**[Title: The Gamer]**

**[Level 4]**

**[Exp: 30/400]**

"Two more Level up before I even enter this world of Highschool DxD... how generous," I said. "Also what is up with the Dungeons?"

[**Dungeons are places filled with monsters and treasure. Their difficulty can vary. Inside a Dungeon you don't die when your HP hits 0 and instead you'll be teleport to the outside, losing all the loot you got acquired after entering. ****Over time by completing Quests, defeating special opponents, or by clearing a Dungeons you can unlock new Dungeons.]**

"They could be good to grind EXP," I stated, seeing this as a good opportunity to safely increase my fighting skill as well as my Level.

**[Now that you know about all the basic and important stuff it's time for you to wake up and start your life in the world of Highschool DxD.]**

My surroundings turned black and I did hear Jin bark.

'Either this was the weirdest dream I ever had... or the start of something that I would never expect to happen,' I thought to myself as a small smirk appeared on my face.

* * *

**Valsi here. This is the second Fanfiction I started now and I'm not sure if I will continue this. This was just an idea that pooped up in my brain and so I thought about writing it. I will write up to five or a bit more chapters and see how you guys like it. Then I'll decide if I continue or abandon this story. **

**Now for a short thing what will happen in the story.**

**Issei will still be in this Fanfiction.**

**Train and Issei will have both their own Harem. (The only thing decided about the Harems is that Rias is in Issei's)**

**Train won't be immediately OP.**

**If you still have questions or suggestions, you can place them in the Review or PM. I will reply to any Review. I'll put the reply at the end of the next chapter so please give yourself a name if you are a guest. **

**I haven't decided if I change Vali's gender yet.**

**Anyway, I hope you can enjoy this.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes to be met by the sunlight of the afternoon sun. Annoyed by it I was about to close my eyes again, but then I remembered my dream... or was it a dream? I opened my eyes now and started to look around to see if I was back home in my chair or if I was sitting somewhere else. I looked around and realized that I was on a train.

'This isn't the place I have fallen asleep... could this really have been real or did I just forget that I went on a train sometime today and then I fell asleep,' I thought to myself as I looked towards the display showing the name of our next destination which was Kuoh Town.

I looked out of the window to see if there was anything special outside, but all I saw were trees. The train was moving through a forest right now and as such I couldn't see much. I tried to remember what I did this morning before I entered this train but to no avail.

Then I looked towards the ground and to my own shadow... where Jin's head suddenly popped out. I couldn't believe my eyes as I looked towards the little puppy who looked at me with a confused look. Hearing voices behind me I mentioned for Jin to vanish back into my shadows so that he won't be seen.

'You've got to be kidding me... this was real and that means I am in a different world,' I thought as I leaned back into my seat. 'This is just crazy, but what can I do about this... I guess the only thing I can do right now is to live my life out here in this world.'

While being troubled by a couple of thoughts a screen appeared in front of me.

**[You received a Message.]**

'A message? I probably just have to think "Message" to open it. Message,' I thought and a new screen popped up.

**[Good afternoon Train Ritter.]**

**[To help you to settle into your new role as a Gamer there have been several things prepare, and taken care of for you. You don't have to worry about your accommodation. A special house has been prepare for you and you will never have to pay rent or other costs for this house. You have been accepted as a student at Kuoh Academy which is attended by various persons that will play major roles in this world's future. A fair warning all of these are Devils and they would surely like to recruit you into their ranks as soon as they know about your Sacred Gear. You will have three weeks before school starts and you better should use them wisely. Your home has been marked on your map which you can access like anything else, however, everything else has to be discovered by you. Best of luck to you young Gamer.]**

'So to sum this up. I have a house for which I never have to pay for anything. I was put into a school with a couple of Devils because they are important for the future of this world. And I have three weeks to prepare myself... the situation could defiantly be better, but I'm sure I can increase my Level to at least be able to defend myself,' I thought to myself.

'I will defiantly not become a Servant of one of these Devil through their Evil Piece, I did read about as I choose my Race. I should get a few allies rather sooner than later... and maybe these Devils will be friendly... but it's better to be safe than sorry,' I thought as I tried to find the best way to approach this situation. 'In any case, I need to grow stronger... I still have some points I could spend.

**[Train Ritter]**

_[Title: The Gamer]_

_[Level 4]_

_[Exp: 30/400]_

_[HP: 150]_

_[MP: 110]_

_[STR: 6]_

_[VIT: 8]_

_[AGI: 10]_

_[INT: 5]_

_[WIS: 6]_

_[LUCK: 5]_

_[Unused Points: 10]_

'AGI is still the most important stat right now... I' start by putting three points into it. It would also be good to increase my VIT and STR for my physical powers since that is what I mostly use right now. I just put two in both. This leaves me with five more points to spend. I guess I'll put two in INT and WIS to lay the foundation for me to learn Magic and Senjutsu. And the final point goes into LUCK,' I thought as I spend my points.

**[Train Ritter]**

_[Title: The Gamer]_

_[Level 4]_

_[Exp: 30/400]_

_[HP: 190]_

_[MP: 150]_

_[STR: 8]_

_[VIT: 10]_

_[AGI: 12]_

_[INT: 7]_

_[WIS: 8]_

_[LUCK: 6]_

'Now that looks already better than it did before... I wonder if Jin's Level also increased. Well, I guess I can take a quick look. Allies,' I thought and the menu opened in front of me.

**[Allies]**

_[Jin]_

'Jin'

**[Jin]**

_[Title: Inugami of the Black Blade]_

_[Age: ?]_

_[Race: Sacred Gear]_

_[Gender: Male]_

_[Level 4]_

_[HP: 260]_

_[MP: 80]_

_[STR: 16]_

_[VIT: 12]_

_[AGI: 10]_

_[INT: 6]_

_[WIS: 2]_

_[LUCK: 10]_

'It seems like Jin is Leveling together with me... that's good, that way I don't have to separately watch that he grows stronger as well,' I thought as I looked at his stats.

I spend a bit more time thinking about my situation and possible ways to stay undetected for the time and before I knew it we arrived at the train station. After the train came to a hold, I grabbed the backpack which was standing next to me, and exited the train. A couple of minutes later I was out of the station as well and in the town which I would have to live from now on.

"So, this is the place the two of us are going to live in from now on... let's try to make the best of it," I said to Jin who had emerged from my shadows while no one was looking.

The two of us started to make our way through this rather large town. We passed by a couple of stores that got marked on the map and a park. I don't think I would have found my house so easily without the map, but luckily I don't have to worry about getting lost... in fact I don't need to worry to get ever lost since I have a world card. Anyway, it took me about twenty minutes to get to my house which was located in a residential area.

'This looks like a totally normal house... but with all the crazy things going on right now there might be something entirely different in the inside,' I thought to myself as I mentally prepared myself for whatever it may look inside.

I opened the door and was met by nothing out of the ordinary. Jin and I went inside the house and started to look around. It seemed that the first floor did consist of the living room and the kitchen... and a toilet which I immediately used. Then I went to the second floor which had four rooms. The first one I entered was the bathroom which had a shower as well as a bathtub in it. The next room was a smaller room which was completely empty.

"Huh, I guess I can do with this room whatever I want," I stated and Jin began to bark and roll around the floor. "

You want this room?" I asked and Jin nodded. "Alright, I will get you a couple of things for this room later."

The third room was a small bedroom with a bed, a wardrobe with a mirror on it, and a desk with a chair. Then I opened the last door which did lead to a bigger bedroom with a double bed, a bigger wardrobe, a sofa, a small TV, a desk with a chair and a lamp on a bedside cabinet.

"I guess I make this room my bedroom," I said seeing the bigger bedroom.

After we finished exploring the second floor we went down to the first floor again. Arriving downstairs I noticed a door I have failed to see earlier. I decided to check out what is behind that door and so opened it to find stairs which lead to a basement. Entering the Basement I saw a big Terminal standing in the middle, one gray door and one red door with a shield, on which Supply Shop was written, above it.

"Okay, now this is a bit strange," I said as I saw this.

**[Now that you have explored your new home... how do you like it?]**

"It's nice," I said much more interested in the basement.

**[That's good. Now then let me explain what exactly is up with your Basement.]**

Reading this caught my attention.

**[Your basement is the primary place where all of your advantages as a Gamer will be located. From here you can enter the Dungeon and a Special Room which will be unlocked after you reach Level 10 through the use of the Terminal in the enter. Then there a several shops... well, you only have one now, but you can unlock a lot more later.]**

"And how do I unlock them?" I asked.

**[You can unlock them by using Prestige Points.]**

"Prestige Points?" I asked more confused.

**[Prestige Points are points you can earn by completing Quests and Dungeons or by taking and interacting with lovers.]**

"..."

**[After you earned these points you can spend them to buy various upgrades for your house. You can use them to unlock more of things located in your Basement, add new floors to your house, buy special rooms or after you unlock the Prestige Shop you can buy with them special furniture with, especially strong effects. You can also give your house defensive properties such as magical barriers.]**

"So basically these Prestige Points are there to make my life in this house more enjoyable," I said after reading this message.

**[However, this is not the only way to make your house more comfortable. You can also find furniture and other decorations inside the Dungeons, or you can simply buy them in a normal shop.]**

'Right now it wouldn't be the most practical thing to buy new furniture. I should instead gather a couple of Prestige Points to unlock more of these shops to get items that will increase my strength or help me to ensure my survival. Also, I should save as much yen as I could since I don't know if I will get a certain amount of yen every month or if I have to take a job or maybe have to do something entirely else,' I thought to myself.

Now having explored the complete house I decided it was time to eat make dinner. Jin and I went into the kitchen and to the freezer, we didn't look into earlier. My hope was that this house came with food, but we had no luck. I guess one shouldn't really on a System that did send you to another world to do the shopping for you. So Jin and I decided that we would have to go shopping.

We headed out and began to explore the town... and after around 45 minutes of searching, we didn't manage to find a shop to buy food. The setting sun started to color the sky orange and I finally decided to ask the next person I come across to point me towards the next supermarket. A couple of minutes later I came across a person and I immediately asked for directions.

"Excuse me, miss," I called out to the person who turned to me.

The person was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She was wearing something that looked like a school uniform.

"Hmm? Do you need something from me, mister?" the young woman asked me with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask if you could point me into the direction of the next supermarket," I said to her ignoring her looks and focusing on the task.

"The supermarket? I'm heading there as well. If you want you can tag along," the girl said.

"Then don't mind if I do," I said as Jin and I walked up to her.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Train Ritter," I introduced myself. "And this little fellow is Jin," I said as Jin barked.

"My name is Akeno Himejima. It's nice to meet you Train-san," Akeno said to me.

"And you to Jin-chan," Akeno said as she kneeled down to pet Jin... and while doing so her boobs bounced up and down.

She was about to pet Jin, but he barked at her and jumped a bit backward.

"Ara ara ara, you're a feisty one, aren't you," Akeno said to Jin with a smile.

"Sorry, I should have warned you Akeno-san. Jin doesn't really like to be touched by others than me," I apologized not understanding why Jin didn't let her touch him.

"Don't worry. We should get going or it will be dark soon," Akeno said.

"You're right," I replied and the three of us began to walk into the direction of the Supermarket.

"I have to ask. You look Japanese and your language skills are pretty good too, but your name is kind of strange," Akeno stated as we walked side by side.

"Well, my mother is Japanese and my father was German, and my mother decided to take the family name of my father. That's why it may sound strange to you," I explained.

"I hope it's not rude to ask, but did you just move here with your parents or why is it that you don't know where the Supermarket is?" Akeno asked.

"Well, you are half right. I just moved here, but I live on my own... due to certain circumstances," I said.

"Family problems?" she asked sounding suddenly more gloomy.

"...I don't want to talk about it," I replied.

"I understand," Akeno said and we walked a couple of seconds in complete silence.

I decided to take a look at her Stats with observe to see with who I was talking to because since we first met her Jin seemed on the edge.

'Observe'

**[Akeno Himejima LV 34]**

**[Title: The Ultimate Sadist]**

**[Race: Fallen Angel/Devil Hybrid]**

**[Evil Piece: Queen]**

**[HP: 560/560]**

**[MP: 1.070/1.070]**

'Now I get why Jin is so hostile towards her... she is a Devil. She is also 30 Levels above me and can probably take me out with one strike... which she probably wouldn't do judging from the title "The Ultimate Sadist". She would probably torture me before finishing me off,' I thought to myself keeping a normal face knowing that me acting suddenly different would only make her suspicious of me.

'I have to stay calm and hope that I won't catch her attention,' I thought as we were about to arrive at the supermarket.

"Jin you have to stay outside and behave yourself," I said to Jin before I kneeled and patted him.

"Don't do anything that could make her think that you're not just a normal dog," I whispered to Jin who barked.

"Aren't you going to put a leash on him?" Akeno asked as I turned to her.

"He doesn't like being put on a leash and he knows how to behave himself," I replied and shortly after the two of us entered.

30 minutes later when the sun has already set, I came out with two bags full of food and with Akeno still keeping me company. As soon as I left the shop Jin came to me.

"It seemed like you behaved yourself. You're a good boy Jin," I said petting him. "Here a small treat for you."

I pulled out a dog snack and gave it to Jin who happily began to chew on it and I turned to Akeno.

"Thank you again, Akeno-san, for showing me the way here," I said to her.

"There is no need to Train-san," Akeno replied.

"If you want to I can walk you home," I offered her.

"No, there is no need for that. Besides some of the food, you bought would turn bad if not put in a freezer," Akeno pointed out.

"You're right," I replied. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Akeno-san."

"Same, I hope we will meet each other again soon," Akeno stated.

'I hope our paths don't cross again until I can at least have a chance to defend myself against you,' I thought as I looked at Akeno.

The two of us parted ways and as soon as no one was in sight and Jin couldn't smell anything alarming either I put the groceries into my Inventory on which I made a quick check.

**[Inventory]**

**[Current Money = 60.340 yen]**

**[Weapons]**

_[Taurus Revolver Model 17 (Rank E)]_

**[Useable Items]**

_[5x Small Healing Potion: An item that heals your HP by 50 if you drink it.]_

_[5x Small Magic Potion: An item that heals your MP by 50 if you drink it.]_

**[Clothing]**

_[Everyday clothing: No Effect]_

**[Accessories]**

**[Materials]**

**[Reading Material]**

**[Food]**

_[5x Apples: Eating this will make you less hungry.]_

_[2x Groceries Bag]_

**[Key Items]**

"Now that we stored this away let us go back... home," I said to Jin.

We slowly walked back the way we came from as it fully turned dark. I always enjoyed going out in the evening, breathing some fresh air, and clear my head. Even in this different world, it was the same... well almost. In my old world, I never had someone tagging along.

The two of us quietly walked through the streets enjoying the evening breeze until I suddenly felt chills running down my spine and Jin's hair started to stand up. We both could feel it... a hostile aura coming from somewhere near us. I never felt something like this before and I needed all my will not to run away or freeze.

**[****Bloodlust Detection**** (Pa****ssive Skill) has been acquired.]**

'This can't be good,' I thought.

* * *

**[A deadly ****encounter****]**

**[Main Objective]**

**[( ) Defeat the Stray Devil]**

**[Reward: 200 EXP]**

* * *

Jin and I continued to walk like we would have noticed, but I already summoned my revolver which I did hide beneath my hooded jacket. I was also about to get myself a Small Healing Potion which I would have put into one of my pockets just in case, but before I could the being emitting the bloodlust made itself known.

"Oh look what we have here. A little human walking around town in the dark... all on his own," a feminine voice said coming from the shadows of an alley. "And he looks quite delicious."

'Whoever this is called me a human indicating that he... or rather she, judging by the voice, is not. What is even more troubling the way how she called me delicious looking... I should assume that she is a being that eats humans,' I thought to myself as Jin growled towards the direction the voice came from.

Out of the shadows of the alley came a being that at first glaze looked like a woman in her mid-twenties with long black hair. She was revealing a lot of skin as she was only wearing a bra to cover her breasts, ripped hotpants and boots with heels.

'What the heck is that woman wearing?' I thought as I looked at her before noticing some inhuman features on her body.

Her left arm was cover in fur and her hand did resemble more a claw of a wild animal than a hand and the same goes for her left leg.

'Observe,' I immediately thought as I saw this to figure out with what kind of being I have to deal right now.

**[Olivia Willow LV 5]**

**[Race: Reincarnated Devil]**

**[Evil Piece: Knight]**

**[HP: 160/160]**

**[MP: 100/100]**

**[Stray Devil]**

**[Stray Devils are Devils who have diverted away from their masters for their own selfish desires. Without their masters to keep their powers in check, they become a great threat if their powers go beyond their control. The Devils take this case very seriously, and any Devil who becomes a Stray will be killed on the spot. So if you see the Stray part under the stats of a Devil it means you can kill them without worrying.]**

"Oh, you are just my type... I think I'm going to have some fun with you before I devour you," she said as she started playing with her right breast.

"..."

"What speechless honey?" she asked.

"..."

"Come on open your mouth," she demanded as she walked towards me.

"..."

"Hey you, I am talking to-" she stopped mid-sentence as I used my "Quick Draw" Skill to shoot into her leg remembering that a Knight's greatest asset is his speed which I wanted to take away from her with that shoot.

"..."

"You're dead! I will take my time killing-" she again had to stop as I shot at her, but this time she managed to avoid it.

"You talk too much," I said to her as Jin slowly made his way around her so he can attack her from behind.

"You're defiantly not a normal human! I don't care what you are I will kill you now!" she roared as she drew a western-style sword.

"..."

She started to run towards me and I managed to fire three more bullets at her, but she managed to avoid them. I rolled to the side avoiding her slash and at the same time making her back turned to Jin.

Through this single attack of her, I could figure out quite a bit. First is that her speed with the wound is a bit below mine, so if I have to I could outrun her. Second is that she isn't as skilled as a knight is supposed to be, she swung around that sword like a child.

"Stand still you dame... arg!" she growled as Jin used a sword summoned from his shadow to slash at Olivia's back.

"Is that dog a Sacred Gear?" she asked looking at Jin a horrified this made her turn her back to me.

I just this chance and fired the last bullet of this round into her right leg to slow her down even further.

"Arg! I have enough! I will kill you no matter the cost!" Olivia exclaimed blinded by rage.

**[Olivia Willow LV 5]**

**[HP: 74/160]**

**[MP: 100/100]**

**[Opponent has entered Rage Mode.]**

**[When an opponent enters Rage Mode then all damage they take will be decrease and all damage they deal will increase. In this Mode, their only goal is to destroy whatever made them enter this Mode and will blindly attack until they killed or defeated their target.]**

"I can use this," I said realizing that this Rage Mode would not necessarily be a disadvantage.

"I'll kill you!" Olivia roared as she ran towards me and I reloaded my Revolver.

Jin once again attacked her from behind, but he didn't land a good hit this time and neither did it stop her from approaching me with her greatest speed yet. I had to jump sidewards to avoid getting hit before I finished reloading my Revolver resulting in the bullets scattering across the ground.

She turned towards me and I knew that I had no way of reloading my Revolver now and that I would be able to get out of the way this time. I quickly summoned a sword from my shadows to block the attack of the stray's attack. I managed to block the slash of her, but she was the stronger one of us and slowly started to push my sword back towards my shoulder.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I WILL KILL YOU!" she shouted as she pushed my own sword into my shoulder.

It did hurt pretty bad, but I know that if I would let go, she would deal fatally wound me. I wouldn't be able to free myself on my own, but luckily I had a trustworthy partner. Jin came from behind her and cut across her back.

"Aahh!" she screamed as she took the damage and the force behind her sword was gone.

I immediately used this chance and kicked her into her stomach to make her stumble backward. Using her lose of balance I grabbed my Revolver and a single bullet which I put into it before returning to my feet.

"With that wound, you won't be able to use your right arm any longer!" Olivia declared as she began to laugh.

I instinctively touched the place where the wound was or rather should have been. When I touched the place there was blood, but the wound has already closed. That's when I remembered that I had the Instant Recovery skill which heals any wound instantaneous.

"What wound are you talking about," I asked showing her that there was now wound.

"How? I saw that I pushed your sword into your shoulder!" Olivia shouted confused and completely distracted.

"I guess that it must have been your imagination. Someone as weak as you could never wound me," I said keeping her attention on me so that Jin could get ready to attack from behind her once more which should be enough to finish her off.

"You... you... you... how dare you! How can I lose to summon who is Human! Why did I even become a Devil if I can't even defeat a Human! This can't be happening to me!" Olivia roared ready to attack.

"It's not that I am stronger than you... I'm just smarter," I stated as Jin dealt a devastating attack to her.

**[Olivia Willow LV 5]**

**[HP: 3/160]**

**[MP: 100/100]**

'She is still alive... I should probably finish her off before she can hurt an innocent,' I thought as I grabbed my sword as I approached her.

"Ara ara ara," I heard a familiar laugh coming from above me.

I looked up to see the girl I met earlier, Akeno, flying above me using bat wings. She was also wearing a different set of clothes. Instead of her school uniform, she was now wearing a traditional Miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi.

'Ah, great it has not even been a day since I got put into this world and the Devils already now about me... not good,' I thought to myself as I looked up to Akeno.

Akeno used her bat wings and landed in front of me.

"Ara ara ara, I must say it was really impressive how efficient you dealt with this Stray, Train-san," Akeno said landing only a couple of feet away from me.

'Great now I have to watch out for Akeno and Olivia,' I said not forgetting about the Stray I haven't finished off yet.

"Good evening, Akeno-san. I didn't expect to run into you again so soon," I calmly said.

"Well, me either... and I surely didn't expect you to be able to take out a Stray Devil," Akeno stated. "That is quite impressive."

"..."

"But this creates a small problem," Akeno said now her gaze having something dangerous in it. "What have you to do with the Supernatural and which Faction do you belong to?"

"..."

"Please answer otherwise I have to assume that you are hostile towards us Devils and take you out," Akeno stated now with a smile on her face that made more chills run down my spine that the Bloodlust that came from Olivia.

"I actually had nothing to do with the Supernatural until a couple of days ago when I have awoken my Sacred Gear and since then I haven't joined any faction," I lied partly, but it should be believable. "And I can assure you that I won't take any hostile actions towards you Devils as long as you don't attack me. I didn't even know that this was Devil Territory when I came here."

"Alright, I will the Devil in charge of this Town what happened today and let her decided," Akeno said which wasn't what I wanted to hear.

It seems like Akeno was about to say something as Olivia suddenly got back up onto her feet at charge at us. I targeted her head with the Revolver as she approached us.

"I'm sorry," I apologized that I had to kill her as I pulled the trigger firing a bullet straight through her head.

A second later Olivia's dead body hit the ground.

* * *

**[A deadly ****encounter****]**

**[Main Objective]**

**[(x) Defeat the Stray Devil]**

**[Reward: 200 EXP]**

**[Quest "A deadly encounter" has been cleared.]**

* * *

**[Train Ritter]**

**[Title: The Gamer]**

**[Level 4]**

**[Exp: 330/400]**

**[Title acquired: Stray Slayer/ While equipped the damage is multiplied by 1.25 when fighting Stray Devils]**

* * *

"That should take care of her," I said as I turned to Akeno.

When I turned to the Devil she was surrounded by little sparks of lightning... and she was blushing with a dreamy look in her eyes. She slowly put a finger on her lip and licked it before a smile appeared on her face.

"..."

'...'

"Oh my, I forgot myself there for a moment," Akeno stated.

"..."

"Now that she is down for good let me ask you just two more things," Akeno said.

"First I would like to know what the name of your Sacred Gear is," Akeno stated.

"That is something I won't tell you until the Devil in charge of this town has decided how he wants to handle the situation. If it ends with me having to defend myself against you..." I said knowing that she knows what I mean.

"I understand... also the Devil in charge of this Town is a she," Akeno stated.

"My second question is, why have you come to Kuoh instead of another town?" Akeno asked.

"Because of the cheap house, I found," I lied to her.

"Oh, my guess would have been so you can join a school where most of the student body is female," Akeno stated with a smile.

"..."

"I guess that is enough for today," Akeno said as she went to the corpse of Olivia. "You don't mind if I take what's left of her?"

"I have no use for it," I replied and she smiled.

"Well then, I wish you a good evening," Akeno said as a circle appeared underneath her and Olivia's corpse, a second later both were gone.

"...let's head back," I said to Jin. "After what we just lived through we both deserve a good dinner."

Jin barked happily as we walked to my house in this world.

* * *

**3rd Person**

Akeno appeared in the middle of a room small, but luxurious room. In this room, three people seemed to have already waited for her.

First, there was a young woman with white skin, blue eyes, and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature was her long, beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

The second was a petite girl with white hair and gold eyes. The front of her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform just like the red-haired girl, but without the shoulder cape.

The third and last was the only male in the group. He was a young man with short blond hair, blue eyes and a mole underneath his left eye. He wore the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. The third and last was the only male in the group. He was a young man with short blond hair, blue eyes and a mole underneath his left eye. He wore the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Ah, Akeno you have returned... and it looks like you have been successful in eliminating the Stray," the crimson-haired girl said looking at Akeno and the corpse of Olivia.

"Yeah, the Stray has been successfully eliminated... however, I'm not the one who can take credit for it, Rias-buchò," Akeno said to the crimson-haired girl which seemed to be her superior.

"Then someone of Sona's Peerage got to her before you could?" Rias asked.

"No, it wasn't any of Sona's Servants either. It was a human," Akeno stated which was seemingly a big surprise for the other three.

"A Human?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, he was fighting with a gun and a sword," Akeno stated.

"That's how an exorcist is normally equipped," the blond boy stated.

"I doubt that he was an exorcist, Yuto-kun. He was wielding a normal gun and he summoned his swords from the ground," Akeno stated.

"Exorcists normally only use guns that have specially made bullets to combat devils... however I am more intrigued by the sword you mentioned," Rias stated. "Had it a Holy or Demonic Aura?"

"I didn't feel any energy coming from that sword," Akeno stated.

"That means it is neither Sword Birth nor Blade Blacksmith," Yuto stated.

"What I didn't mention yet... he had a puppy with him who was also able to summon a sword and fight with it," Akeno stated.

"A dog that can summon swords and fight with them... sounds like a Sacred Gear to me," the petite girl stated.

"You're right, Koneko-chan," Rias stated. "I think I know what kind of Sacred Gear he possesses."

"I believe that his Sacred Gear is Canis Lykaon, one of the 13 Longinus Sacred Gears," Rias stated and the other three looked surprised.

"Oh my, I didn't think that this little puppy would be one of the 13 tools that can destroy God," Akeno stated.

"If it's true and it still looks like a puppy than it means that it can't be long since he awakened it," Rias stated.

"If I remember correctly he said that he had awoken his Sacred Gear just a few days ago and that he only came to Kuoh because he found a cheap house," Akeno stated.

"That could very well be the truth. If he would be part of another Faction they wouldn't send out a Longinus user who didn't fully master his Sacred Gear into the Territory of Devils," Rias stated. "This could be my lucky day Rias said as she looked at a chessboard in front of her.

"Akeno, do you know this human's name?" Rias asked.

"His name is Train Ritter. Do you want to recruit him into your Peerage?" Akeno asked.

"If possible I would like to. With enough training, he could maybe even help me solve my problem," Rias stated. "I think he would make for a good knight since that is what his last name means... but if that isn't enough I still have up to 8 Pawns to use."

"I for one think that is a good idea," Akeno stated with a bit of a lustful smile while thinking about how Train finished off Olivia.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why does the sun have to be so bright?" I asked as I woke up because of the sun shining in my face.

I guess next time I have to close the curtain in front of my window. But can you blame me? I mean I was in a death fight yesterday and killed for the first time in my life... this isn't something you do and then stop thinking about it, even if it was a monster. And the monster yesterday wasn't the scariest thing that crossed my path yesterday.

The scariest person I met yesterday was Akeno Himejima, not because she was a monster... in fact, she looked more like a model. No, the reason was her Level which was at 34... how am I supposed to survive a battle with her while still Level 4 which means there are 30 Levels between us... and the only weapon I have right now is my gun, a Taurus Revolver Model 17, and a Sacred Gear with which I'm still inexperienced.

My original plan was to hid my abilities until I was strong enough to at least have a chance of survival. But since that isn't possible anymore I really have to step up my game and get stronger before the Devil in charge of this town comes for me… or rather my Sacred Gear.

I did some morning stretching like every morning before I decided to take a quick look to see if my HP had already fully recovered.

**[Train Ritter]**

**[Title: Stray Slayer]**

**[Level 4]**

**[Exp: 330/400]**

**[HP: 190]**

**[MP: 150]**

Seeing that everything was alright I decided to head into the kitchen to make myself a coffee. While I made some fresh coffee for myself Jin entered the kitchen and opened a cupboard. He looked through it and threw out a couple of things before he found what he was looking for. A smile made its way onto my face as Jin turned around with a bowl between his teeth and then used his back foot to close the cupboard behind him, not caring for the stuff that fell out. He placed the bowl in front of me and barked, demanding me to make him something to eat.

"Just give me a second buddy," I said to Jin as I walked to the freezer to get some ingredients.

For myself, I got some bacon and eggs, and for Jin, I got a large sausage.

I cut the sausage into small pieces before putting it into the bowl. As soon as I placed the bowl in front of Jin, he began to eat it. While Jin was happily devouring his foot I started to prepare my own. I began to wonder if a Sacred Gear like Jin even needs food... this could actually save me a bit of money. However, when I look at him happily eating the food I thought that it was unimportant if he needed it or not. He seemingly enjoyed it and I rather treat and think of him as a living being than as a tool only for me to use.

After I finished preparing the food, I sat down at my table and started to enjoy it with my coffee. While doing so I thought about my next step... which was rather obvious. I had to increase my Level to at least Level 15 before the end of the week and I had the perfect tool for doing so... Dungeons.

Before I headed to the Terminal in the basement to access the Dungeon, I went to the supply shop and stocked up on bullets for my Revolver. It's a shame that I don't have infinite ammunition... all the more reason for me to learn how to use a sword and utilize the abilities of my Sacred Gear.

* * *

**[Inventory]**

**[Current Money = 60.340 yen]**

**[Weapons]**

_[Taurus Revolver Model 17 (Rank E)]_

_[100x __.17 HMR ammunition]_

**[Useable Items]**

_[5x Small Healing Potion: An item that heals your HP by 50 if you drink it.]_

_[5x Small Magic Potion: An item that heals your MP by 50 if you drink it.]_

**[Clothing]**

_[Everyday clothing: No Effect]_

**[Accessories]**

**[Materials]**

**[Reading Material]**

**[Food]**

**[Key Items]**

* * *

Now ready and equipped with the best I had I made my way over to Terminal and quickly opened its menu.

**[Do you wish to do the Tutorial?]**

"Yes," I replied knowing that it is better to get as much knowledge as you can.

**[When you activate this Terminal a List of Dungeons will appear before you. All you have to do to access a Dungeon is to touch the name of it on the Display and then a door on the wall will open which will teleport you inside the Dungeon.]**

"Simple enough," I said to Jin who looked at me as the screen on the Terminal showed a shortlist of options.

**[City of the Undead - Recommended Level 5 - Opponents Level 1-10 - Boss: ? - Hidden Feature: ?]**

**[Puppet Castle - Recommended Level 5 - Opponents Level 1-10 - Boss: ? - Hidden Feature: ?]**

**[Midnight Dessert - Recommended Level 10 - Opponents Level 5-15 - Boss: ? - Hidden Feature: ?]**

"Three Dungeons... I think I should wait until my Level increases before I had into the third Dungeon," I said to myself before I turned to Jin. "So which Dungeon should we enter, Partner? Zombie City or Puppet Castle?"

To answer my question Jin jumped and touched the tab of Zombie City. Before Jin even touched the ground again the grey door in the wall opened ready for us to enter.

"So Zombies it is," I said as I smiled at my little companion. "Alright, let's get going."

The two of us entered the door and I was blinded by bright white light forcing me to close my eyes. The next time I opened them I was surrounded by crashed cars, tall buildings... oh, and a couple of zombies. In the real world, it was 10 o'clock in the morning, but here it was the middle of the night.

"This kind of resembles raccoon city from Resident Evil 2," I said to myself as I looked around.

Suddenly Jin started to bark at me which caught my attention. I saw how 20 Zombies started to move slowly towards me.

**[Zombie]**

**[LV 2]**

**[HP: 50/50]**

**[MP: 0/0]**

"Alright, time to take down some zombies!" I declared as I pulled out my Taurus and Jin took a blade from his shadow into his mouth... shortly after the slaughter began.

We had little problems taking out these zombies with them moving as fast as slugs. It was easy for me to aim at their heads while I always watched my surroundings making sure that none of them came closer to me than 3 meters. Meanwhile, Jin took them out just as quickly with his sword. A minute later we had already taken them out and I was at Level 5. As soon as I reached Level 5 a screen popped up in front of me.

**[Congratulations on reaching Level 5. Through reaching this Level you will get gifted one Skill-Point.]**

"Skill-Point?" I asked confused as Jin killed the last zombie in the room.

**[A Skill-Point is a way for you to learn a new ability instantly if you have seen them used before. Skill-Points will only allow you to learn Techniques that don't require a certain bloodline. For example, if you would like to get the Power of Destruction of the current Maou Lucifer you couldn't since you don't have Bael Blood running through your veins.]**

"Yeah, it would be pretty strange anyway if I could get something like this... and how am I supposed to explain something like this?" I stated, seeing the reason behind it.

**[However, certain abilities can become part of your Sacred Gear and as such aren't needing you to meet the criteria for using it.]**

"I guess that means you will too gain some new abilities," I said to Jin who barked excitedly.

**[You will gain one Skill-Point every 10 Levels.]**

"Meaning that in the beginning, I can fastly acquire certain skills, but when my Level is higher it will take more and more time until I get a new ability," I said to myself.

**[There are also some Special Skill-Points called "Extra-Skill".]**

"Extra-Skill?" I asked.

**[Extra-Skill points allow you to forget about the limitation of bloodline and other factors. With it, you can make any ability you have seen before part of your arsenal and even change your genetics if necessary. These changes to your genetic will also impact your future children, relatives, and even the world itself, so you better choose wisely. Lastly, you will only be able to get these Extra-Skill points on certain Levels which are Level 5, 50, and so on. There is no other way to get an Extra-Skill!]**

"So this means that I already get one Extra-Skill now?" I asked the System.

**[It does, but if you don't want to use it to become an undead it is useless right now.]**

"True..." I replied, not being interested in the slightest to become a zombie. "I guess I have to safe it until I found something that is useful."

"Let's see if we can find anything useful in this place this place," I said to Jin as we walked further into the City.

I didn't know how much time had passed since we started exploring the city. For me, this was nothing like sitting in front of a screen and playing a new Video Game, this was way more interesting. I went into almost any building and looted anything I could... which was actually wasn't that much. I found three cans of food, a bit ammunition for my Revolver and a couple of cloths. However, my luck changed when I found buildings like a pharmacy and the police station.

Inside the pharmacy, I found a new type of undead.

**[Ghoul]**

**[LV 5]**

**[HP: 160/160]**

**[MP: 0/0]**

By the time Jin and I encountered the creature the two of us were about to reach Level 6.

It was probably the hardest fight yet, due to the small space we had to fight in. It managed to reduce my HP by 60 points and force me into a corner. In that situation, I was forced for the first time since entering the dungeon to summon a sword into my hand. I somehow managed to impale the undead and... kill it? Anyway, I noticed that with my barely existing knowledge of swordplay I would encounter difficulties in close combat... even the fact that I reached Level 6 wasn't enough to distract me from that problem.

I rested for a moment to use up my points I got from the Level Up before I started to search through the pharmacy. It wasn't a really big building and so I quickly found a couple of medications which was what I have been looking for. I found three for restoring HP, two for MP, and a list of experimental drugs I can find around the city to increase certain stats.

Next, we headed to the nearby police station which was filled with zombies and a couple of Ghouls. I think that we needed at least a full hour to clear the building due to its enormous size. In the time we spend their I came across the weapon storage from which I got two new weapons. One was a Glock 22 which was lying in an open looker and the second was behind safety glass, but after finding a couple of clues for the password I could finally open it and acquire a Remington 870.

Now after we cleared the police station we went to the entrance area. We about to head out again, but my stomach growled.

"Let's get out of here and eat something... maybe I should have left the apples in the Inventory," I said to Jin and to two of us got ready to leave the station.

**[Hidden Feature uncovered]**

We looked at each other confused since we were in an empty area and didn't touch anything. I was about to say something as something broke through the wall just a few feet away from the position Jin and I were standing at. It was hard to make out any features of whatever that thing was because of the dust which was whirled up, but I had a bad feeling and the big silhouette of whatever was slowly walking out of the dust didn't make it better.

A big grey humanoid being wearing a trench coat and hat walked out of the dust and I immediately recognized him.

"Isn't that the guy who hunts one in the Resident Evil 2 Remake? ...huh, this is kind of cool," I said as I got ready to fight it.

**[Uncovered Hidden Boss: T-00]**

**[T-00]**

**[Hidden Boss]**

**[LV 20]**

**[HP: 1.000/1.000]**

**[MP: 0/0]**

"..and so not good for me!" I said as I saw that he was 15 Levels above me. "Isn't this supposed to be a Dungeon with opponents from Level 1 to 10?"

**[Bosses and Hidden Opponents aren't limited by the set Level of the Dungeon.]**

"Verdammt!" I cursed as I pulled out the Shotgun I got early and fired at the Tyrant who was slowly walking towards me.

The shot hit T-00's torso, but he just continued to walk towards me as if nothing happened. I decided to take a quick look at the damage I made and it was next to nothing.

**[T-00]**

**[Hidden Boss]**

**[LV 20]**

**[HP: 997/1.000]**

**[MP: 0/0]**

"In times like this, it's best to make a tactical retreat!" I said to Jin before the two of us did a 180.

We darted off into the opposite direction of the Tyrant who began to follow us. He became faster and faster while doing so until he started jogging which was almost enough to catch us due to zombies slowing us down from time to time. It took good 20 minutes for us to get away from this Hidden Boss and to find an exit point. Through which we could leave the Dungeon.

"Luckily, I still have the Unlimited Stamina Skill otherwise I don't think I could have escaped from that thing," I said before a screen popped up in front of me.

**[You've acquired a Prestige Point for visiting the Dungeons for the first time and for uncovering a Hidden Feature.]**

"Right, I was told about them yesterday when I checked through my house. I guess I should look into that before I head back into the Dungeon," I said making a metal reminder as both Jin and I made our way to the kitchen.

I got us two instant ramen out of my shelve and started to prepare them. A couple of minutes later we both were enjoying them. While doing so I looked through the options I could spend one of my two Prestige Points on.

**[Following Upgrades are available to you.]**

**[Weapon Shop: A shop in which you can buy all kinds of weapons.]**

**[Clothing Shop: A shop where you can buy clothes and armor which give you boosts or have certain effects.]**

**[Accessory Shop: Useful Accessories with different effects. They can also be used as gifts to increase your relationship with other characters.]**

**[Medic Shop: Useful Items that will keep you from dying.]**

**[Blacksmith: Here you can craft weapons if you have the necessary materials.]**

**[Workshop: A place where you can craft different items with various effects.]**

**[Magic Shop: A shop that sells items related to Magic and Spell Books through which you can learn new Spells.]**

**[Senjutsu Shop: ****A shop that sells items related to Senjutsu and Jutsu Scrolls through which you can learn new Jutsus.]**

**[Pool: An underground Pool will be added to your house.]**

**[Hot Spring of HP: A hot spring with the ability to give you a bonus of your HP recovery.]**

**[Hot Spring of MP: A hot spring with the ability to give you a bonus of your MP recovery.]**

**[2nd Floor: Add a new floor to your house.]**

'The last four options are not really appealing right now as they don't offer anything that can help with my survival or getting stronger. I don't see the point in the Weapon Shop since I can spawn an infinite number of blades from my shadows... when I learned how to use my Sacred Gear properly. A Blacksmith and a Workshop... I don't have the materials to use either. For now, I think the normal healing items out of my supply shop will be sufficient. The best options right now would be bonuses for my stats and that will give me either the Clothing Shop or Accessory Shop and one through which I can acquire more Skills meaning the Magic or Senjutsu Shop,' I thought going through my options.

'Between the Clothing and the Accessory Shop... I think that the Clothing Shop would be the better option of the two since I don't have many clothes to wear right now,' I thought as I spend my first point on it.

**[The Clothing Shop has been unlocked in your Basement.]**

'Now should I get the Magic or Senjutsu Shop?' I thought as I opened my stats to take a look at them.

**[Train Ritter]**

_[Title: Stray Slayer]_

_[Level 6]_

_[Exp: 126/600]_

_[HP: 180]_

_[MP: 140]_

_[STR: 6]_

_[VIT: 10]_

_[AGI: 14]_

_[INT: 6]_

_[WIS: 8]_

_[LUCK: 6]_

'I guess I got with the Senjutsu Shop for now since my WIS is higher than my INT,' I thought as I choose the option.

**[The ****Senjutsu Shop**** has been unlocked in your Basement.]**

I finished my ramen and put my cutlery into the dishwasher.

"Want to check out the new stores?" I asked Jin, but he yawned and closed his eyes. "Alright, then take a nap before we head into the Dungeons again."

I headed down into the basement and saw two more doors. I decided that I would access the Clothing Shop first. I found myself suddenly surrounded by a typical looking clothes store with none else in it besides me in it.

**[Just say out loud what kind of clothes you want and the surrounding clothes will be replaced with whatever you want.]**

"That makes finding things really easy. I want a coat," I announced and the cloths around me got replaced by coats in all kinds of colors. "Black?"

Now I was only surrounded by black coats. I walked through them looking for one with a good ability or bonus and isn't too expensive. I still don't know how I can earn more money.

After around 5 minutes of searching, I found two pretty good coats.

**[Coat of Shadows]**

**[Ability: This coat lets you visibly become one with the shadows making it harder for opponents to find you.]**

**[Price: 5.000 yen]**

**[Moonlight Coat]**

**[Ability: While fighting under the moonlight your INT and WIS will increase by 2.]**

**[Price: 5.000 yen]**

'I have currently 60.340 yen... both are quite useful, but I should only get one and save as much money as I can... I think I take the Coat of Shadows since it can help me to get away from opponents as well as stay undetected. The Moonlight Coat isn't really useful if I encounter an opponent during day time,' I thought as I purchased the coat.

After I paid the money and my money went down to 55.340 yen, I equipped this new coat which now replaced my old jacket.

Next, I went into the Senjutsu Shop. As soon as I entered the shop I was surrounded by endless shelves filled with books and scrolls. I decided to go to the shelf closest to me and looked through the different options.

**[Scroll of Wind]**

**[2 Random Wind Jutsus]**

**[Price: 6.000 yen]**

**[****Scroll ****of Fire]**

**[2 Random Fire Jutsus]**

**[Price: 6.000 yen]**

**[****Scroll ****of Water]**

**[2 Random Water Jutsus]**

**[Price: 6.000 yen]**

**[****Scroll ****of Earth]**

**[2 Random Earth Jutsus]**

**[Price: 6.000 yen]**

**[****Scroll ****of Lightning]**

**[2 Random Lightning Jutsus]**

**[Price: 6.000 yen]**

**[****Scroll ****of Forbidden Jutsus]**

**[2 Random Ninjutsus]**

**[Price: 120.000]**

"Why is this stuff random? And how come that one of these costs so much?" I asked.

[These are an option for you to get random Jutsus. This option is more cost-effective than buying specific Jutsus, but you won't always get what you want.]

"I don't really want to know how much the Jutsus cost that I would get with the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsus," I stated.

**[Since this is your first visit to the shop you will be gifted a "Chakra Induction Paper".]**

**[Chakra Induction Paper (Useable Item) has been added to your Inventory.]**

**[By using the "Chakra Induction Paper" you can determine for which Chakra Nature you have an affinity which allows you to master Jutsus of this type more easily.]**

"Then I better use it before I decided what scroll to buy," I said as I got it out of my Inventory.

**[Fire: the paper will ignite and turn to ash.]**

**[Wind: the paper will split in two.]**

**[Lightning: the paper will wrinkle.]**

**[Earth: the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away.]**

**[Water: the paper will become wet/damp.]**

"I wonder what I have an affinity for," I said as I put some of my power into the paper.

The paper wrinkled before I could even blink.

"I guess my affinity is Lightning," I said, but then the paper suddenly ignited and turned to ash.

"..."

**[You were born with a natural affinity for Lightning and Fire. Being born with two affinities is quite rare and let you learn Jutsus in both areas more easily.]**

"It's great that I got to abilities, but I can hardly imagine any combinations techniques between the two... I guess I'll have to look into this later," I said as I went to the scrolls. "I take one "Scroll of Fire" and one "Scroll of Lightning"."

After the 12.000 yen have been taken away from me, leaving me with 43.340 yen, the two Scrolls have been added to my Inventory and I left the shop.

As soon as I was back in my basement I used the Fire Scroll.

**[****Scroll ****of Fire]**

**[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (WIS 10): The user kneads chakra in their body and turns it into fire, which they then expel from their mouth; the more chakra they use, the more flames that are produced. Sometimes the flames lack a distinct shape, being only a stream, but more often than not they take the form of a giant orb that maintains its shape until hitting a target. Upon impact, the fireball is powerful enough to crater the ground and vaporizes the surroundings. Against living targets, the fireball can cause extensive burns.]**

**[Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (WIS 14): The user spits a volley of small fireballs into the air; at a glance, it can appear as though there was only one fireball that then burst into many. The many small flames move wildly through the area, potentially mesmerizing targets as they're surrounded. The user controls each individual flame with their chakra, allowing them to guide each at the target and, consequently, making this technique difficult to evade.]**

"I can learn neither of these two Jutsus... let's hope that the Lightning Scroll has something useable in it," I said as I used the second Scroll.

**[****Scroll ****of Lightning]**

**[Raiton: Shiden (WIS 30): The user unleashes a stream of purple electricity from their hand to attack targets from a short-to-mid range. This has a wide vanity like concentrating lightning in one's hand and attacking quickly with it or send bolts of purple lightning all around his body in an omnidirectional attack.]**

**[Raiton Dan: Ibuki (WIS 12): The user creates a condensed surge of lightning in their fist. Upon doing so, the user thrusts it forward, unleashing a powerful lightning bolt. It can also be conducted by a water source to hit multiple targets.]**

"Again nothing I can learn. They are all quite useful, but it will take a while before I can learn them," I said as while Jin approached me from behind and barked

"Ready for another go?" I asked Jin as I turned towards him.

"How about we visit another Dungeon now?" I asked as the list on the Dungeon Terminal opened.

**[City of the Undead - Recommended Level 5 - Opponents Level 1-10 - Boss: ? - Hidden Feature: ?]**

**[Puppet Castle - Recommended Level 5 - Opponents Level 1-10 - Boss: ? - Hidden Feature: ?]**

**[Midnight Dessert - Recommended Level 10 - Opponents Level 5-15 - Boss: ? - Hidden Feature: ?]**

"How does Puppet Castle sound to you?" I asked my partner who barked before I choose it.

* * *

**3rd Person**

"Did anyone of you find the boy in possession of Canis Lykaon?" the red-haired Devil asked her Peerage.

"I'm sorry Bucho, I wasn't able to locate him," Akeno apologized.

"I searched the entire city for him, but I didn't find him either," the blond devil said.

"That's a shame Kiba. What about you, Koneko?" the red asked the small girl with white hair.

"Didn't find him either," the girl said as she ate a small piece of chocolate.

"A shame... I would really like to meet him," red stated with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "A Longinus user would surely help with my situation."

"I may have an idea how we can find him," Akeno said which caught the interest of the red-haired woman.

"What idea?" the girl asked.

"Judging by his looks he isn't older than us and that's why I believe that he is still going to school. Since our school is the only one in the region it is very likely that he is registered here at Kuoh Academy. I believe that Sona-san could give you his address," Akeno explained her idea.

"That is quite a good idea Akeno. Let us go to meet her at once," red said and the group left the building they were in.

* * *

**Train POV**

"This is fucking creepy!" I shouted as I was standing over beheaded puppets. "Who the fuck comes up with this shit? I mean suddenly being jumped at by a fucking doll straight out of a horror movie with a knife in its hand is surely one of the scariest things that ever happened to me!"

Suddenly Jin started to pull on my pants wanting me to turn around. I turned around to see one of the scariest sights I have ever seen. There were about 50 puppets each having a creepy smile on their face and a knife in their hand.

**[Horror Puppet]**

**[LV 3]**

**[HP: 30/30]**

**[MP: 10/10]**

"I thought as I did read Puppet Castle that I would have to fight Puppet Knights or something along that line and not these things," I complained as suddenly the puppets started to approach me. "Fuck this shit!"

* * *

**3rd Person**

The ORC was now in a room with seven more girls which all were Devils too.

One was a short girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. She wore a pair of green clips in her hair and she also wore striped green stockings.

The second new girl was a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She had the basic appearance of a tomboy and had a bishounen face.

The third was a beautiful girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top.

Number four was a young beautiful girl with white hair and blue-green eyes. She was wearing a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform.

Then there was a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes. She also wore a blue headband.

There was also a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromatic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wore blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

The last was a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She was wearing like the rest a Koh Academy girls' uniform.

"Good day, Rias. What brings you here today?" the girl with the bob cut asked the red-haired girl.

"Good day to you too, Sona," Rias said to the girl. "I came here today because I wanted to ask you if a certain person is attending Kuoh Academy."

"You came to be because you want information about a person?" Sona asked finding it strange that her friend suddenly came to her with an interest in a student. "If you tell me that person's name I can look through the student information."

"His name is... Akeno what was his name again?" Rias asked her Queen.

"His name is Train Ritter," Akeno replied to her King's question.

"Yeah, the name of the person I'm interested in is Train Ritter," Rias said to Sona.

"There is a student at Kuoh Academy with that name... in fact, his registration was finished just a couple of days ago and tomorrow one of us would have to deliver his school uniform to him," Sona stated as she pushed up her glasses.

"That's good. Could you tell me his address? There is something important I have to talk to him about," Rias said to her friend.

"I could... but I want to know why you are so interested in that person. He just moved here yesterday and he already got your attention," Sona stated which seemed to make Rias a bit uncomfortable.

"I want to recruit him for my Peerage," Rias said after a short moment of silence.

"May I also know the reason why?" Sona asked more and more intrigued by this boy.

"If you're so interested in recruiting him then he must be in the possession of a powerful Sacred Gear," Sona said what in her mind was the most likely reason.

"You're right," Rias replied.

"If you tell me which Sacred Gear he is possessing than I will give you his address," Sona said with a small smile on her face. "And don't tell me you don't know what his Sacred Gear is. If you wouldn't, you hadn't contacted me about him."

"His Sacred Gear is Canis Lykaon," Rias revealed kind of reluctant.

"A Longinus?" Sona asked just as surprised as the rest of her Peerage. "Now I understand why you are so interested in him... here is his address as promised," Sona said as she handed Rias a small piece of paper.

"Thank you, Sona," Rias thanked her friend.

"You better try to recruit him before I bring him his uniform tomorrow because I'm going to try to recruit him as well," Sona stated as she smiled at Rias.

Shortly after the ORC left the Student Council Office, leaving the seven girls alone.

"Are you sure you want to give Rias the chance to recruit the person before you try it?" the person with heterochromatic eyes asked Sona.

"Even so a Longinus user would be a great addition to my Peerage... Rias needs someone much more than me," Sona said to her Queen.

"Right, with a Loginus user she may have enough fighting power to actually free her self of the engagement," the Queen said.

"Exactly," Sona said as she took a look at the student application of Train Ritter.

* * *

**Train POV**

It has been two hours since we entered the Dungeon and the first one we spend trying to get out of the Horror part of the castle. I mean who the fuck comes up with this shit! What do they even have to do with the castle theme? The puppets I met after getting out of that part of the castle made way more sense. After we left the horror part of the castle, which I will never enter again... I will probably have nightmares of that place, behind us we only encountered puppets that resembled medieval fighting unites.

Now there were opponents such as Knights with different types of weapons or on wooden horses, and mages puppets who use different types of magic. They may be stronger than the Horror puppets, but for me, they are way easier to fight simply because they aren't as creepy as the other fucking puppets.

As for the loot I got in the time I was in the castle... well, I got nothing from the horror part of the castle. I was way too busy getting out of there to even think about looting that place... and I'm kind of scared what kind of loot I could get there. After I got to the normal part of the castle I found a couple of things. First was a wooden sword... which I don't see the point in using. Then I found a box of jewelry in a room that looked as if it belonged to the princess of the castle. When I get out of here the box will go straight to eBay. The third thing I found was a treasure box... well, Jin found it behind a hidden door. Inside the treasure box was gold which was turned into cash for me. This box was worth 29697,69 yen (250 euro) which was quite the find.

In the time I spend in the Dungeon I even manage to make it halfway to Level 7. I progress at a decent speed, but I think that Leveling won't be as easy when I reach higher levels.

In that time I even learned how to summon more swords from my shadow and was able to slowly get better at using them. This was probably because of the brutal Martial Arts training of my grandfather ever since I lived with my grandparents.

I walked through the next door and found myself faced with sunlight. This was the first time since I entered this Dungeon that I was under the sky. The fresh air felt good, but I couldn't enjoy it since Jin and I were standing in front of a small army of puppets.

"This could be a little problematic," I said as I summoned a sword from my shadow. "Are you ready, partner?"

Jinn barked and we started to attack the army. With my sword and the Glock 22 in my hands, I started to attack the army. It took half an hour and many close calls, but in the end, the two of us managed to defeat the small army and Level Up.

Sometime during the fight, we entered the garden of the castle, and here the two of us decided to take a break. I walked to a nearby tree, sat down, and leaned against it. Jin laid down next to me and closed his eyes. Watching my little buddy a smile appeared on my face and I petted him. I looked up in the sky and started to think about this crazy situation I am in right now.

'What am I even doing right now? Two days ago I was still a normal human and now I'm fighting Zombies and creepy puppets,' I thought to myself as I watched the clouds pass by. 'If I would still be in my old world what would I do now? I would probably be training with my Grandfather or be in the arcade to get away from his strict training... or maybe I would be forced to hang out with her again.'

'Everything went down so fast and I was put into this world without even getting the chance to say goodbye to the people I care about... even if there was only one left,' I thought as a sad smile appeared on my face. 'My mother who I haven't been able to speak to for almost a decade. However, if my mother would be here she would probably say something like I have to spread my wings and find my place in the sky.'

My thought process was then interrupted as Jin touched my cheek with his paw. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that Jin has climbed onto my shoulder. Jin mentioned to me that we should get going since we spend enough time resting.

"Let me just spend my points before we get going," I said to Jin before I opened my Stats and used the points.

* * *

**[Train Ritter]**

_[Title: Stray Slayer]_

_[Level 7]_

_[Exp: 126/600]_

_[HP: 190]_

_[MP: 160]_

_[STR: 8]_

_[VIT: 10]_

_[AGI: 15]_

_[INT: 6]_

_[WIS: 10]_

_[LUCK: 6]_

* * *

"So now that I used my points we can get going," I said to Jin as I stood up.

As I stood up I noticed a Golden Apple high up in the tree. Seeing this I shared a look with Jin and the two of us started to climb up the tree. Shortly before we reached the Apple a loud roar could be heard coming from above us. I looked up to see a green dragon flying towards us and a second later a strong gust of wind created by the dragon's wings threw the two of us out of the tree and hit the ground below.

I immediately pulled out my gun and shot at the dragon... but the bullet was thrown back by the elastic rubber body of the dragon.

**[Rubber Puppet Dragon]**

**[LV 10]**

**[HP: 230/230]**

**[MP: 80/80]**

"A dragon made of rubber?" I asked loudly as the dragon roared at me. "How am I supposed to take that thing down if guns don't work. I don't have any other means to fight flying opponents and it is 3 Level higher than me."

I looked at Jin and he looked at me.

"We should run," I said to him and he nodded before we bolted to the closest door to enter once again the castle.

We spend another hour rooming the castle looking for all kinds of stuff, but we didn't find anything really worth talking about. Most of what we got were monster drops which were all either useless weapons or materials that I can't use yet.

After the hour passed I decided that I did spend enough time in the Dungeons for the day, I was also almost out of ammo, and so we headed to the next exit point. On our way there we came across a couple more opponents, but we easily took care of them. If you would spend another 30 minutes inside the Dungeon I could surely reach Level 8, but this has to wait until tomorrow.

After we finally got out and went back to the Kitchen I could see that the sun was already setting. Seeing this I decided to go for an evening jog and then get myself a Pizza.

Before I went outside the house I changed into a tank top, sweatpants and sneakers. A cold evening breeze was rather pleasant as I jogged along the street, but I could really clear my head by jogging like I always did because I could feel that someone was watching me. I soon reached the park with trees, ponds, and grass fields. In the middle of it lies a water fountain where I decided to take a break. I closed my eyes, but almost immediately opened them as I heard that someone started to speak to me.

"Good evening," a voice said to me and as I opened my eyes I saw that it belonged to a red-haired girl who I recognized as the main female character of DxD.

"Evening," I replied unsure what to do and so I first checked her Stats.

**[Rias Gremory LV 33]**

**[Title: Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess]**

**[Race: Pure-Blooded Devil]**

**[Peerage Position: King]**

**[HP: 590/590]**

**[MP: 980/980]**

And obviously, she is way stronger than I am.

"You must be Train Ritter," the woman said to me.

"It seems that you know my name... may you have the courtesy to tell me yours?" I asked her, trying to keep my cool.

"My name is Rias Gremory... it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Train-san," the girl said to me.

"Yeah... I don't know about that," I replied keeping my cold attitude. "Can I ask you how you know my name, Rias-san?"

"That would be because of me," Akeno said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Then I guess she is the Devil in charge of the Territory you mentioned yesterday, Akeno-san," I said while asking Jin over our metal bond if there were more Devils.

"You're right, I'm the President of the ORC of Kuoh Academy and the Devil in charge of this Town," Rias said to me as Jin informed me about two more Devils hiding in the shadows.

"So, why is the Devil lording over this Town coming to meet me?" I asked her already having an idea of what she wants.

"I came to see the person who moves to a Devil's Territory even so he is involved with the Supernatural," Rias stated.

"You see I didn't really know that Kuoh Town was governed by a Devil when I decided to move here and Akeno-san should have told you that already," I replied.

"No, this no problem as long as you don't cause any," Rias said with a smile. "Anyway, I come here today to make you an offer... I want to offer you to become part of my Peerage."

"Is this about these Evil Pieces which turn humans into Devils?" I asked faking to be ignorant about this matter.

"Exactly. I would like to reincarnate you as part of my Peerage," Rias said to me. "This won't be without advantages for you. For once your natural Powers and your live spawn will increase drastically. You also can if you become strong enough to be recognized as a High-Class Devil yourself, you will receive your own Evil Pieces with which you can create your own Peerage."

"That sounds nice and all... however, I came here so that I can spread my wings and find my own way. Not to be bound by new chains even if they are colored golden," I said to her as I looked up to the sky.

"So you don't want to become a part of my Peerage?" Rias asked.

"Sorry, I don't... and I'm prepared to fight if you plan to force me. Even if it would be four against one," I stated as I looked at her with a smile.

"So you did notice the two," Rias said as her Knight and Rook came out from behind some trees.

* * *

**[Koneko Toujou LV 29]**

_[Title: The White Cat]_

_[Race: Nekomata/Devil Hybrid]_

_[Evil Piece: Rook]_

_[HP: 920/920]_

_[MP: 460/460]_

**[Yuuto Kiba LV 30]**

_[Title: The Prince of Kuoh Academy]_

_[Race: Reincarnated Devil]_

_[Evil Piece: Knight]_

_[HP: 570/570]_

_[MP: 340/340]_

* * *

"So, what is going to happen next depends entirely on you," I calmly said that even if I knew that I would be as good as dead if we fought.

"I won't force you to join my Peerage... you would probably become a Stray anyway if we forced you. It's a shame... when I think I finally found someone who can help me with my problem he turns my offer down. Destiny must be surly against me."

"If you don't like your destiny, don't accept it. Instead have the courage to change it the way you want it to be," I said to Rias before I turned around and walked past her Knight and Rook before I started to jog.


	4. Chapter 4

It was already noon when I woke up. After my encounter with Rias and her Peerage yesterday... and getting myself a Pizza I headed straight back home. Back there I decided against my original plan of a relaxing evening and instead headed back into the Dungeons. My meeting with Rias had reminded me of just how weak I was compared to the rest of the world… which was something that had to change.

I'll spare you the detail of how exactly my visit to the Puppet Castle went, but I tell you the result of it. I spend three more hours in the Dungeon and during that time I managed to increase my Level to Level 9. Still nowhere near the Level, I would like to be, but still an improvement. I also acquire a couple of toy weapons that aren't of any use to me and a bit of money. After I exited the Dungeon Jin and my stats were as followed.

* * *

**[Train Ritter]**

_[Title: Stray Slayer]_

_[Sacred Gear: Canis Lykaon]_

_[Level 9]_

_[Exp: 440/900]_

_[HP: 225]_

_[MP: 180]_

_[STR: 9]_

_[VIT: 12]_

_[AGI: 18]_

_[INT: 6]_

_[WIS: 12]_

_[LUCK: 8]_

* * *

**[Jin]**

_[Title: Inugami of the Black Blade]_

_[Race: Sacred Gear]_

_[Level 9]_

_[HP: 330]_

_[MP: 140]_

_[STR: 18]_

_[VIT: 16]_

_[AGI: 20]_

_[INT: 9]_

_[WIS: 5]_

_[LUCK: 9]_

* * *

After increasing my WIS to 12, I used the Scrolls to obtain the skills "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" and "Raiton Dan: Ibuki". However, there is a big difference between obtaining a skill and mastering it.

With my "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" I could only breathe a small Fireball which wasn't really noteworthy and with my "Raiton Dan: Ibuki" I could let some small sparks fly for a couple of feet. I had guessed that learning a skill would be enough, but it seems that I not only have to learn but also master a Skill. I mainly focused on "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" since it was super effective against the wood puppets while the lightning move wasn't.

* * *

**[Skills]**

**[Passive Skills]**

_[Eagle Eye: This skill makes it easier for you to hit targets that are further away from you.]_

_[Gamer Body: This Skill will keep you from dying until your HP hit 0.]_

_[Gamer Mind: This Skill will keep you from panicking except you were hit by an attack that gives you this Debuff.]_

_[Instant Recovery: This Skill will heal any wound you receive instantaneously so that you won't be hindered by the wounds inflicted on you. Even cut of limbs will regrow instantly. A__s soon as you enter the world of Highschool DxD a 360 hours timer will start and after he runs out you will lose this ability.]_

_[Unlimited Stamina: This Skill will grant you an infinite amount __of Stamina so you can fight with full power as long as you need to. __A__s soon as you enter the world of Highschool DxD a 360 hours timer will start and after he runs out you will lose this ability.]_

**[Active Skills]**

_[Quick Draw (Mastery 2/10): The ability to quickly draw a handgun and fire it accurately on a target. __Required: holstered Revolver__]_

**[INT Skills]**

[Wind Blade (Mastery 1/10): Shoot a Sword made of Wind towards your opponent.]

**[WIS Skills]**

_[Bunshin no Jutsu (Mastery 1/10): With this technique, the user creates copies of himself. These doubles are independent beings but have no substance and therefore cannot do any harm.]_

_[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (__Mastery __1/10__): The user kneads chakra in their body and turns it into fire, which they then expel from their mouth; the more chakra they use, the more flames that are produced. Sometimes the flames lack a distinct shape, being only a stream, but more often than not they take the form of a giant orb that maintains its shape until hitting a target. Upon impact, the fireball is powerful enough to crater the ground and vaporizes the surroundings. Against living targets, the fireball can cause extensive burns.]_

_[Raiton Dan: Ibuki (__Mastery __1/10__): The user creates a condensed surge of lightning in their fist. Upon doing so, the user thrusts it forward, unleashing a powerful lightning bolt. It can also be conducted by a water source to hit multiple targets.]_

* * *

When we exited the Dungeon it was already close to midnight, but I still wanted to do something else before I went to bed. That's when I decided to use the System to get as much information about Devils and their weaknesses as I could so I can plan countermeasures. Apparently all Devils were weak against light magic and holy weapons... and I wasn't in possession of either one.

I also found information regarding the Gremory name. The Gremory Clan is one of the remaining Devil Clans of the 72 Pillars and one of the highest-ranking (ranking at Duke) and famous Devil families. Apparently, the girl I met yesterday will be the next head of the clan.

Members of the Gremory Clan are characterized by their red hair color and their powerful Demonic Powers. The Gremory Clan are beings with extraordinary affection among the Devils. As such, they do not discriminate their servants. The Gremory Clan has a territory that is about the same area of Honshu in Japan and also has a vast number of castles for its kin. Their territory is rich and they have developed industry. The clan symbol of the Gremory consists of a rose encased in a circular shape and is crimson in color.

The information I got was mostly useless information I got about them since there was nothing named about their abilities. The only thing I learned from it is that I shouldn't antagonize them.

Anyway, after I stood up I went to the kitchen to prepare lunch which was warmed up Pizza. It may be not the best food, but Pizza is probably my favorite food. Jin and I were about to start eating Pizza, but the bell on the door rang.

"Please don't let this be Rias… I don't want to deal with her right now," I said to Jin before I made my way to the door.

As I opened the door I was met by three persons. The youngest among them was a boy in the typical age for a high school student. He was of average height with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. Then there was an older man with glasses and light brown hair and a woman with long hair which had a darker shade of brown.

"Good afternoon," the woman greeted me.

"Good afternoon," I replied not sure who or what they were.

"We wanted to introduce ourselves to our new neighbors," the woman stated as I checked their race... all of them were human.

"That's very nice and I would like to invite you in, but I still haven't unpacked my stuff yet," I replied.

"Then why don't you come over to our place. We were about to have lunch and this would be a nice opportunity to get to know each other," the man said, inviting me over.

"That sounds nice… could I get a few minutes before I come over?" I asked them.

"Please, take all the time you need," the woman said and smile at me.

I closed the door and went into the kitchen to Jin who was happily chewing on some Pizza.

"I'll be going out for a bit… you can stay here and enjoy the rest of the Pizza," I said to Jin as I changed my shirt.

A minute later I was standing in front of the Hyoudou Residence. It was a small house with two floors that didn't look like very much, but it had its charm. I rang the bell and the door was opened by the youngest of the three.

"Hey, there come in and make yourself at home," he said to me.

"Thanks," I said as I entered the house.

As I entered the house I could see that the first floor consisted of a living room and a kitchen. There were already food and cutlery placed on the table.

"Please take a seat," the woman said to me as I entered the kitchen.

I sat down and looked around the kitchen for a bit before the man with glasses sat down too and began to talk to me.

"We didn't introduce ourselves yet, right?" the man asked me.

"No, we didn't," I replied as I looked at the man.

"Then let me start," the man said with a smile. "My name is Gorou Hyoudou and the name of my beautiful wife here is Miki."

"Oh, please darling you make me blush," the woman said to Gorou as the two shared a look full of love.

"And then there is our perverted son Issei… Issei we now you're reading hentai over there," the man said to his son who was sitting on the couch with a perverted grin.

"That isn't…" the boy tried to say something in this defense, but his father cut him off.

"Oh please, it was obvious by the face you were making," Gorou stated and Issei let his head hang in defeat. "So, know that you know our names would you introduce yourself?"

"My name is Train Ritter. It's nice to meet you all," I said politely.

"Ritter? That's a strange surname," Issei stated as he came to the table.

"It's not so uncommon in my home country Germany," I replied.

"Oh, you're from another country? I thought you would be Japanese since you look like one and your pronunciation is also quite good," Issei stated.

"That's because my mother is Japanese," I explained.

"Now that you mentioned one of your parents… aren't they coming over?" Ms. Hyoudou asked.

"They won't… I'm actually living on my own right now," I revealed.

"On your own? Why?" Issei asked.

"… Family Issues," I said kind of reluctant.

"Oh, sorry to hear that buddy," Issei said to me.

"You shouldn't apologize since this hasn't anything to do with you," I replied.

We continued to talk for a bit before we started to eat. While doing so we talked about the school and Issei offered me to give me a tour through it sometime this week which I accepted. I think Issei and I got along pretty well until he starts to ask me a question that has something to do with girls.

"Hey Train… what do you think is the best part about a woman?" Issei asked me.

"What?" I asked a bit surprised by this sudden question.

"I want to know what you think is the best part of a woman," Issei said before proudly declaring. "For me, the best part of a woman is defiantly their breasts!"

"..."

"It's unimportant if they are big, medium or even small. Breasts are the most sacred thing in the world!" He declared proudly and I had absolutely no clue what was going on now. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"…" I remained silent, not sure if or how I should reply to this.

"Come on and say something! What kind of breasts do you prefer?" he continued.

"… I don't know," I replied.

"Yeah, it's a pretty hard decision since they are all great... but I like big ones the most!" Issei stated with a perverted grin.

"…"

"And when I realize my dream of becoming a Harem King, I will have the women with the most beautiful breasts in my harem," Issei declared.

**[****New Quest****]**

**[Harem King]**

**[Main Objective]**

**[( ) Create your very own Harem with at least 8 Girls]**

**[Reward: 50.000 EXP, ?]**

**[Side Objective]**

**[( ) Help Issei creating his Harem]**

**[Reward: 25.000 EXP, ?]**

**[( ) Steal one Girl destined to be in Issei's Harem from him]**

**[Reward: 10.000 EXP]**

"…"

"That is my dream! Speaking about dreams what is yours?" Issei asked me.

"My dream… I would have to say a world without war," I said which surprised Issei.

"Seriously? I mean, war is bad and all, but it is still strange for one to make something so impossible his personal dream," Issei said what was rather smart.

"I know that it's impossible by myself, but someone has to start," I replied.

"What made you think that way?" Issei asked sounding really interested.

"…My dad… he was in the military and… died because of war," I replied.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that," Issei said as he looked as if he did really regret asking.

"You don't have to apologize…" I said with a sad smile.

There was a short moment of silence between us before Issei tried to change the subject.

"By the way, what are your hobbies?" Issei asked.

"Hobbies… I like to go to the arcade, reading, and fishing," I replied.

The two of us continued to talk for quite some while and I think I got to know Issei pretty well. He may be a pervert, but he has a good heart. While we talked I also took a quick look at his stats which were underwhelming, to say the least.

**[Issei Hyoudou]**

**[Title: Beast Hyoudou]**

**[Age: 17]**

**[Race: Human]**

**[Gender: Male]**

**[Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear - inactive]**

**[Level 2]**

**[HP: 80]**

**[MP: 10]**

'Wait a second, he has a Sacred Gear... and if I remember correctly it is one of the 13 Longinus just like mine. If the Devils figure this out they might try to turn him into one... or he dies because of another Supernatural being seeing how weak he is,' I thought and the next quest popped up.

* * *

**[****New Quest****]**

**[From Zero to Hero]**

**[Main Objective]**

**[( ) Help Issei to increase his Level to Level 5 before the school starts]**

**[Reward: 500 EXP]**

**[Bonus Objective]**

**[( ) Help Issei to unlock his Sacred Gear]**

**[Reward: 1000 EXP]**

* * *

Not too long after I got this Quest I said my goodbye to the Hyoudous and returned home. Before I could go home Issei asked me if I would like to get a tour of the town the next day and I agreed.

I exited their house and walked over to mine were already someone was waiting for me. She was wearing the same School Uniform as Rias, but she wasn't among the Devils I met yesterday... it's better to be safe and so I checked her stats.

**[Sona Sitri (alias: Sona Shitori) LV 32]**

**[Title: Heiress of the Sitri Clan]**

**[Race: Pure-Blooded Devil]**

**[Peerage Position: King]**

**[HP: 520/520]**

**[MP: 1.110/1.110]**

"Good afternoon… you must be Train Ritter," the girl said as I walked up to her.

"Yeah, that is me," I said playing it cool just like I did by Rias. "And who are you?"

"My name is Sona Shitori, the Student Council President of Kuoh Academy," the girl introduced herself.

"What brings the Student Council President to my doorstep?" I asked her.

"I came here today to give you your School Uniform," Sona said as she showed me a package.

"I wonder when I would get this… thanks for bringing it," I said as I took said package.

"Then there is also something I would like to talk to you about. Would it be alright if we talk inside?" Sona asked me.

"I'd rather not. I'm still unpacking my stuff and inside it's a total mess inside," I lied hoping that it would let me postpone this talk.

"Then just let me ask you a simple question," Sona said.

"If you ask me to join your Peerage the answer is the same as I gave Rias. I have not the slightest attention to become a Devil," I said before she could even ask.

"How do you know I was a Devil? Did Rias tell you?" Sona asked me a bit surprised.

"No," I said to her knowing that she would figure out that I lied to her. "You just give off the same aura as Rias did."

"...If you say so," Sona said skeptically. "Would you like to tell me why you decline my offer?"

"I tell you the same as I told her. I came here to spread my wings and this is nothing I can do if I bind myself to a Devil," I explained to her.

"… I will accept your answer, but if you change your mind you can always join my Peerage," Sona said before she turned and left.

After Sona left I entered my house to see that Jin had eaten all of the Pizza we had and was now watching TV. I brought the school uniform up to my room and placed it into my closet. Then I headed back down to get Jin to do a bit Dungeon exploring.

I decided that we would head into the Puppet Castle once again because this Dungeon gave me a good amount of money while exploring it and I rather not run into Mr. X in the other Dungeon. My main goal was to reach Level 11 and maybe even Level 12.

Anyway, I give you a quick rundown of what happened until I reached a certain opponent.

After I entered the Dungeon, this time luckily not in the horror part, and began the exploration. With my gun and sword, I didn't have any problems dealing with the puppets Jin and I encountered. Compared to my last visit this Dungeon the yield was rather bad. I earned 2.985,68 yen, got more useless weapons, and only a few materials.

My Level increased to Level 10 in the 2 hours I spend inside this Dungeon and I came close to Level 11. In that time I also experimented with my Sacred Gear which was my strongest weapon. I tried to summon more and more swords until I was able to increase the number of swords I could summon to six. With these swords I tried different maneuvers to get a better grasp of what I can do with my Sacred Gear.

This I did until I was standing in front of a big door which was fancier than anything else in the castle I have seen before. Jin and I shared a look before I started to slowly push the door open. At first, the room was dark, but as I slowly walked into it torches on the wall have kindled themselves.

The room revealed itself to be the largest yet with a throne on the other end of it. On the said throne sat a gigantic, fat puppet with a mustache and a crown. His face kind of reminded me of a pig.

**[Boss Room]**

**[Puppet King]**

**[Boss]**

**[LV 10]**

**[HP: 500/500]**

**[MP: 100/100]**

"Who dares to enter my throne room without my permission?" the Puppet King said much to my surprise.

'This is the first opponent I met in the Dungeons who speaks,' I thought after hearing the King speak.

"Aren't you able to speak peasant? You're King, chosen by the great puppeteer, asked you for your name!" the Boss said to me.

'He seems to be able to react to what I do… let's try something,' I thought before saying.

"You are no King of mine, you fat pig!" I declared and the face of the King turned red from anger.

"You dare to insult ME?! I shall have your head!" the King declared furiously. "Knights! Knights! You're King demands your presence!"

Two side doors close to the king's throne busted open and out of each came two knights. These Knights were all wearing golden armor, swords, which actually didn't look like toys this time, and golden shields.

**[Royal Puppet Knight]**

**[LV 10]**

**[HP: 250/250]**

**[MP: 100/100]**

"My knights this peasant dares to insult your King! Bring me his head at once!" the King ordered his Knights.

"Yes, my King!" the four replied and got into position to attack me.

'I don't know if I am able to defeat these guys… but I should at least try and get information on them,' I thought to myself before I looked at my partner who seemed ready to go.

The knights began to charge at us and I summoned a single sword to my right hand while holding the Glock 22 in the other. The knights moved slower than I expected from them and so it was easy for me to dodge the first three. While dodging the third one I slashed at him and managed to do some damage… however, I lost my balance during that attack. This resulted in the fourth knight's attack hitting me and dealing me a good amount of damage.

'Dame it!' I thought as I fell to the ground.

The knights immediately started to approach me and Jin intervened, but he was only able to keep two of them away from me. The other two were already by me before I could stand up. The first knight tried to stab me with his sword, but I rolled out of the way while simultaneously summoning a sword from the position I rolled away. The sword went right through the head of the Knight dealing a death blow, meaning instant death for the opponent. The second Knight slashed with his sword towards me after I got back onto my feet. I leaned forward barely avoiding being hit as I summoned the third sword and slashed across the knight's torso.

Meanwhile, Jin dealt quite a bit of damage to the other two knights and this was looking better than I thought it would.

**[Royal Puppet Knight 1]**

**[LV 10]**

**[HP: 160/250]**

**[MP: 100/100]**

**[Royal Puppet Knight 2]**

**[LV 10]**

**[HP: 140/250]**

**[MP: 100/100]**

**[Royal Puppet Knight 3]**

**[LV 10]**

**[HP: 0/250]**

**[MP: 100/100]**

**[Royal Puppet Knight 4]**

**[LV 10]**

**[HP: 120/250]**

**[MP: 100/100]**

However, I have to watch my HP… I'll probably have to fight the puppet King right after this.

**[Train Ritter]**

**[Level 10]**

**[HP: 180/225]**

**[MP: 180/180]**

Jin and I regrouped as the knights did the same. The knights once again wanted to attack as in a group, but I was able to shot on of them through the leg stopping him. This meant that Jin and I only had to take one and in a one on one we were both superior to the knights.

As Knight 2 began to attack me I used my sword to block his. Realizing that he would probably force me to continue fighting him in close combat, I let go of my gun. I summoned a second sword from the shadows to my other hand hoping that with two swords I would have a better chance, however, I was wrong.

I never Dual Wielded before and as such had quite the problems coordinating my attack. For the brief seconds I did use two swords I managed to gain in a few small hits that did bring the knight's HP to 100, but after he slammed his shield into my face he did decrease my HP from 180 to 130.

Through the hit to the head, I was slightly disorientated. Luckily without me knowing what I did, I grabbed my gun. After I regained my orientation again I noticed that a knight was standing above me ready to stick his sword inside me. Realizing that I had no chance to dodge the attack I lifted my gun and shot the knight through the head. This was also enough to finish the knight off, but his sword still fell down and right into my left leg.

I cried out in pain as I had to pull out the sword while Jin tried to keep the two other knights away from me. I took me a couple of seconds before I could again put some weight onto my leg and a couple more until I joined Jin. While approaching them I summoned a sword to my left hand while shooting at the knights with the gun in my right hand.

**[Train Ritter]**

_[Level 10]_

_[HP: 130/225]_

_[MP: 180/180]_

**[Jin]**

_[Level 10]_

_[HP: 240/330]_

_[MP: 120/140]_

**[Royal Puppet Knight 1]**

_[LV 10]_

_[HP: 110/250]_

_[MP: 100/100]_

**[Royal Puppet Knight 4]**

_[LV 10]_

_[HP: 80/250]_

_[MP: 100/100]_

I started to fight Knight 4 due to his lower HP. The two of us fought for a short time before I defeated the third knight. This time it was easier for me to use the sword since I could focus on the one and this time I was wielding it with my dominant hand. Jin also finished off his opponent almost the same time as I did. However there was still the problem that I had less than 100 HP and Jin had 200 HP, and we still had to defeat the Main Boss.

I turned to the King and was met by a big sword. If it weren't for Jin summoning a wall of swords the attack would probably finish me off. The attack of the King was strong enough to break every single sword, but the entire force behind it was gone.

"Thanks, partner," I said to my little buddy.

"You dare to come into my castle, insult me, and killed my finest knights! Now I shall kill you," the king said. "You should know that I am the strongest swordsman in this castle!"

'This could get problematic,' I thought as I looked at the shattered swords.

"Then let's see what you can do!" I said to him.

Well, I said that but after fighting for about 3 minutes my HP was reduced to miserable 20, and Jin was almost defeated as well. That's when we decided to make a tactical retreat. The king shouted insults after us, but we didn't care as we headed to the next exit point.

We somehow managed to sneak out to it without getting involved in another fight.

As soon as I left the Dungeon all the tension build-up from almost being defeated vanished. I sighted relieved that I got out of there and that my HP returned to normal, however, I now had to wait a certain amount of time before I could reenter the Dungeon.

**[Unlocked new Facility: Battle Room]**

**[The Battle Room gives you the opportunity to fight any opponent you have fought before or of characters of other worlds. Beating certain opponents for the first time in the Room will unlock certain items in different shops. You can freely choose the level of your opponent, however, certain Rewards will only be unlocked after you defeated them above a certain level.]**

"That's pretty useful… maybe even more useful than Dungeons if I can learn new skills and get strong weapons," I said to myself as I already thought about ways I could use this to increase my strength.

I immediately wanted to try it, but I couldn't since like with the Dungeon I had to wait a certain amount of time. In the time I had to wait I decided to use to supply store to sell the weapons and items that are of no use to me. After I was done I went back up to the first floor where I noticed that this day was coming to its end. Still having to wait before I could reenter the Dungeon or the Battle Room for the first time I decided to go out for my evening jog.

Before I headed out I changed into my jogging outfit and Jin vanished into my shadow just in case we would cross paths with something that wants to kill me. Then I headed out with quite a lot on my mind.

'I almost was defeated in the Dungeon today… I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's never a good idea to enter a Dungeon with only Damage Dealers. Maybe I should instead of becoming a Damage Dealer become a Supporter or a Tank… no, that would work. My Sacred Gear works the best with a Damage Dealer build… if we only had one more person as a supporter in our group,' I thought as I jogged through Kuoh's streets.

'The easiest way for me to get good support would be to join one of the Devil Groups… no, that isn't an option. I guess my only option right now is to become strong enough and develop strategies where we can win even with the both of us being Damage Dealers. This makes it all the more important that I soon acquire more skills. I also have to think especially hard about which Extra-Skill I should get. The best option would to get an ability that can increase my learning speed or one that increases my power drastically immediately,' I thought considering what I should do to change my situation as I was about to reach Kuoh Park.

I continued to head into the Park where I took a short break. I looked at the horizon as the sun was coloring it orange. I wasn't alone in the park and so I decided to look around. There were barely any guys around, but a lot of girls and it seems that I caught the eye of a couple of them. I wasn't really interested in them and decided to continue to jog. However, as I was about to jog again I ran into a girl who fell to the ground.

That girl had violet eyes and a slender body with a rather large bust… like most girls, I have seen. Her attire consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top. Her panties were clearly visible in the position she was in, however, there was something that was way more eye-catching… which was her status above her head.

**[Raynare (alias Yuuma Amano) LV 27]**

**[Race: Fallen Angel]**

**[HP: 430/430]**

**[MP: 760/760]**

'Does every person I meet have to be strong enough to kill me without a problem?' I thought to myself.

"Sorry, I didn't look where I was going," I said to the girl as I extended my hand to the fallen angle.

"I didn't either," the girl replied as she grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. "Thank you."

"No problem... I hope you aren't hurt," I said to her.

"No, I'm fine," the girl said before she smiled at me.

"That's good…," I said before there were a few seconds of silence between us.

"I have to go now," the girl said to me.

"Yeah, I should get going as well," I said and started to jog into the opposite direction she was heading.

* * *

**[New Quest]**

**[Black Feathers]**

**[Main Objective]**

**[( ) Help the Fallen Angels currently residing in Kuoh to survive or be the one to eradicate them]**

**[Reward: 1.000 EXP, 5.000 yen, ?]**

**[Bonus Objectives]**

**[( ) Stop the Fallen Angel's from killing Issei]**

**[Reward: 500 EXP]**

**[( ) Befriend ****Raynare****]**

**[Reward: 500 EXP, ?]**

* * *

About 15 minutes later I was back home. After entering it I changed back to my normal outfit deeming a shower unnecessary since I would still grind a bit more before I head into bed.

Standing in front of the Terminal my curiosity made me use the Battle Room option to see what opponents I could face.

**[Battle Room Opponents]**

**[Naruto]**

**[Fairy Tail]**

**[Fate/Stay Night]**

**[One Piece]**

**[Black Clover]**

**[Sword Art Online]**

**[Dungeon Opponents]**

**[Highschool DxD]**

I decided to open the top option to see what kinds of opponents I could face.

**[Naruto]**

**[Naruto Uzumaki (Part 1)]**

**[Sasuke Uchiha (Part 1)]**

**[Sakura Haruno (Part 1)]**

**[Kakashi Hatake]**

How I am right now there is no way for me to defeat them on equal Levels due to my lacking fighting experiences and skills. I should hold off on challenging opponents inside it for now.

I decided that I would instead continue to grind EXP in the Dungeon while slowly increasing my Skills for the time being.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the morning of the third day since I became the Gamer and was put into this world. I think I made some good progress reaching Level 10 in just two days. Sure, my stats got better and better, but what good does this for me when I don't have the fighting skills to utilize them. That was made clear to me when I tried to fight against the Boss of Puppet Castle once again and was this time defeated, losing all the loot I gather before. I realized that if I would want to survive in this crazy world, I would need to master the abilities I have and my Sacred Gear.

After I woke up this morning I headed straight into the Dungeon of Puppet Castle to fight some more knight puppets, so that I can hone my sword skills and try to master the skills I acquire.

Two hours have passed since I entered and I think I started to get a better grasp on how to use a sword, but I am still far away from mastering it. I also focused on my two skills "Bunshin no Jutsu" and "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" to increase their mastery. Because I was focused on my skills rather than trying to be efficient I didn't get a Level Up in the time, but I think it was well worth it.

It was around ten o'clock when I left the Dungeon to eat breakfast and by that time I was able to breathe out a medium-size fireball through the use of my "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu". I proceeded to prepare breakfast for Jin and me while already making plans for entering the Dungeon to increase my Level to 11 before Issei would give me a tour of the town.

After we ate breakfast and I also put some fruits into my inventory for a small snack between the fights. Afterward, Jin and I decided to enter the Midnight Dessert Dungeon for the first time. I was wondering what kind of opponents I will be facing when I enter it.

As soon as we went through the door we were met by the bright sun and scorching heat. Inside I couldn't see anything, but sand for miles and that the heat was rising above 50°C didn't make staying in this Dungeon more appealing. I started to wander through the enormous dessert while Jin decided to go into my shadow to avoid the heat.

I wandered through the heat and sand for a couple of minutes before I decided that it wasn't worth it. I exited the Dungeon and headed into the Puppet Castle instead where I spend two hours in which I reached Level 11. After I reached that Level I also increased my WIS to a total of 15 and gained the "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu", but I continued to focus on my "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" for now.

With my current abilities, I'm certain that I could defend myself against a Stray like the one I encountered on the first day, but I was still far away from being able to defend myself against the Devils... I wonder if the three weeks will be enough to get to the point where I can defeat them.

I need to be at least Level 30 to have a chance against either Rias or Akeno, or I have to get equipment and skills to counter them. The second option would probably be easier to achieve, but if I get into a fight with a being that is as strong as them and not fit for my skill set I would be screwed. I guess that means I have to take the first option which will be the better on in the long run.

Anyway, I'm still 540 EXP away from reaching Level 12 and it was almost time to meet up with Issei. I exited the Dungeon and changed into a loose black tank top, I'm not one to really care about his own appearance. Shortly after I went outside my house were Issei was already waiting for me.

"Hey, pal," Issei greeted me after I left.

"Hey," I replied as I came out of my house with Jin by my side.

"Who's the little guy with you?" Issei asked seeing JIn.

"His name is Jin," I said as the puppy barked.

"How about we get going?" Issei asked.

"Sure, lead the way," I said to him.

We spend the next couple of hours touring through the city. While doing this my map updated quite a bit and I discovered a couple of interesting spots. The tour ended when we arrived at Kuoh Academy.

"This is Kuoh Academy," Issei said to me with the Academy behind him.

I don't know much about the Academy, other than the fact that it was originally an all-girls private school. Not too long ago Kuoh Academy changed into a co-ed school and apparently a new school building was made. The Academy had several divisions such as the primary division, high school division, and college division... I guess that means I will have to deal with these Devil's longer than just the two years until I graduate Highschool.

The Kuoh Academy boys' uniforms consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. The exact same things Issei was wearing.

The Kuoh Academy girls' uniform consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. I saw two girls who were passing by whispering to each other as they looked at us wearing uniforms that did fit the description.

"And do you know what's the best part?" Issei asked as he came close to whisper into my ear. "There main student body are girls... and most of them are really hot."

"I'm not surprised that there are more girls than boys after all this school used to be an all-girls school," I said.

"True... alright, how about I give you a quick tour and show you a special place?" Issei asked.

"Sure..." I replied, having a bad feeling.

First, he did lead me through the school building where nothing really important happened except for meeting a girl with gold-colored eyes and lightly messy brunette hair tied into braids on each side.

"Well, if it isn't Hyoudou-kun... and who is that handsome guy with you?" the girl asked.

"Ah, why did we have to encounter you, Kiryuu-san?" Issei complained.

"Don't be like that and introduce handsome over there," the girl said.

"Fine, he is my new neighbor and will attend Kuoh Academy after the holidays," Issei said. "His name is Train Ritter."

"Train... Ritter? Strange name, but it's always nice to meet some new people, especially if they as good looking as he is," she said as she outstretched her. "My name is Aika Kiryuu."

"Nice to meet you," I replied shaking her hand as her eyes started to wander downwards.

"You have quite the muscular body..." she said as she stared at my upper body before her eyes wandered even more downwards. "and... oh wow."

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Just wow... the thing in your pants is defiantly the biggest in the school," Kiryuu stated.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"She got the nickname Perverted Glasses due to her ability to calculate a male's manhood size just by looking at them," Issei stated.

"..."

"You're friend, Motohama, has the same ability expect that with his he can calculate the three sizes of a girl," Kiryuu pointed out.

**[Three Sizes Scouter (Passive Skill) has been added.]**

_[__Three Sizes Scouter__: Whenever you use your Observe Skill on a girl for the first time you will see their three sizes which will then be store in your Databank about the character. Their sizes will automatically update whenever you see the girl afterward.]_

"..."

**[Observe Skill automatically activated.]**

'I hate this System,' I thought to myself.

**[Aika Kiryuu]**

_[Title: Perverted Glasses]_

_[Age: 17]_

_[Race: Human]_

_[Gender: Female]_

_[Level 2]_

_[HP: 40]_

_[MP: 200]_

_[B79 - W59 - H77]_

"..."

"It was nice meeting you, Kiryuu-san, but Train-kun and I have to go," Issei said to her.

"Sure, go and show handsome around the school," Kiryuu said as an evil smirk appeared on her face.

You know I really wished that I wouldn't have met her that day. Anyway, Issei continued to lead me through the building until we arrived in front of the Student Council Room.

"This is the Student Council Room. Whenever you have a problem or need something you should always come here," Issei stated. "Also the Student Council President is the third most popular girl in the school and her name is..."

"Sona Shitori... nice to meet you again," I said to the girl who opponent the door behind Issei.

"Oh, Train-kun, it's nice to meet you again," she greeted me friendly before she saw Issei and added. "... and it seems Hyoudou-san is with you. May I ask what you're doing with him."

"He offered to show me around town and then we ended up here so he decided to give me a tour," I explained.

"Oh, and I thought that you may be changed your mind about my offer," Sona stated.

"Sorry, but I'm still not interested in joining," I replied.

"Too bad... well, I hope Hyoudou-san will give you a proper tour of the Academy," Sona said glaring at Issei which made him nod. "Well, then I wish you both a good day."

After saying this Sona walked past us and continued into the direction we just came from.

"You've already met her? And what offer was she talking about?" Issei asked.

"Well, after I visit you guys yesterday, she came to my house to give me my School Uniform and after we talked a little she offered me to join the Student Council which I declined," I lied since the truth would just sound strange.

"To think that she invited you to join before you went to this school... you must have left quite the impression on her," Issei stated.

"I did nothing special... how about we continue?" I asked.

"Sure, follow me," Issei replied.

He then led me around the school with me having now my more annoying version of Observe activated to find any Devil I could... and I encounter a total of 5 Devils.

* * *

**[Momo Hanakai LV 28]**

_[Title: The White-Haired Bishop]_

_[Race: Reincarnated Devil]_

_[Evil Piece: Bishop]_

_[HP: 370/370]_

_[MP: 830/830]_

_[B87 - W54 - H83]_

**[Tomoe Meguri LV 32]**

_[Title: Cheerful Knight]_

_[Race: Reincarnated Devil]_

_[Evil Piece: Knight]_

_[HP: 540/540]_

_[MP: 420/420]_

_[B78 - W50 - H84]_

**[Ruruko Nimura LV 24]**

_[Title: Hotheaded Pawn]__  
_

_[Race: Reincarnated Devil]_

_[Evil Piece: Pawn]_

_[HP: 480/480]_

_[MP: 320/320]_

_[B76 - W52 - H80]_

**[Reya Kusaka LV 30]**

_[Title: The Brown-Haired Bishop]_

_[Race: Reincarnated Devil]_

_[Evil Piece: Bishop]_

_[HP: 330/330]_

_[MP: 970/970]_

_[85 - W62 - H77]_

**[Tsubasa Yura LV 34]**

_[Title: Rook of Sona]_

_[Race: Reincarnated Devil]_

_[Evil Piece: Rook]_

_[HP: 1.120/1.120]_

_[MP: 280/280]_

_[B73 - W65 - H79]_

* * *

After we arrived at the Tennis Club I found a girl going with the name Kiyome Abe who was a Beast Tamer and with her were a couple of monsters. Among the tennis club members were a Harpy, a Lamia, a Mermaid, a Yuki-onna/Yeti, and more, which seemed to be teamed by her. Their Levels weren't that much higher than my own. The strongest creature among them was 6 Level above mine.

Anyway, we soon continued to the next club and there Issei's perverted personality took over. As soon as this certain building came into sight a perverted grin appeared on his face and he began to chuckle.

'This is not going to end well,' I thought as I saw this.

"Hey, Train come a bit closer for a second," Issei said to me and I did as he said as we approached a wall.

"This is the building of the Girls' Kendo Club," Issei whispered to me.

"You see through this small hole in the wall we can peep on them," Issei said as he looked through the hole.

"..."

"They all are pretty hot... so want to peep too?" He asked and I already felt some bloodlust coming from the entrance of the building.

A couple of seconds later there were six girls surrounding us, all wearing Kendo Uniform and wielding a shinai.

"Hyoudou!" they said in an angry voice.

"Look, there is someone with him," one of the girls said.

"Another Pervert?"

"But he is pretty handsome."

"That doesn't matter all perverts should die!" a brown-haired declared.

"W-wait!" Issei pleaded as they rushed towards us.

I don't think they do anything wrong by beating up the perverts that peep on them, but there are two reasons I can allow them to do it today. First, I haven't peeped and so I don't deserve being hit. Second, I own Issei for showing me around... and if he is a masochist then beating him up will only make him come back, even more, also I kind of own him for showing me around town and school.

The first two girls attack me. I dodged the first by sidestepping then I stopped the second my grabbing her hand before disarming her. I pushed her gently to the side as two more girls attack me from behind. I blocked their two strikes easily with the shinai I got from disarming the girl and pushed them away. Then the last two attacked me. I redirected the attack of an orange-haired girl so that she fell onto the grass because of the force behind her attack before I tripped the brown-haired girl.

Since I hadn't to fear for another attack I caught the girl with my free hand keeping her from hitting the ground. The two of us stared into the eyes of each other for a couple of seconds. As I looked deep into her eyes the girl began to slightly blush before I helped her up.

I activate my Observe Skill to see if among the Kendo Club was a Devil since Knights are sword users and this would be the ideal club for them. However, there wasn't a single Devil among them, but two of them were rather interesting. These two were the brown-haired girl I caught earlier and the orange-haired girl.

* * *

[**Murayama Ishihara**]

_[Title: Captain of the Kendo Club]_

_[Age: 17]_

_[Race: Human]_

_[Gender: Female]_

_[Sacred Gear: Sword Birth - inactive]_

_[Level 2]_

_[HP: 100]_

_[MP: 100]_

_[B84 - W70 - H81]_

[**Katase Ogura**]

_[Title: Vic-Captain of the Kendo Club]_

_[Age: 17]_

_[Race: Human]_

_[Gender: Female]_

_[Sacred Gear: Blade Blacksmith - inactive]_

_[Level 2]_

_[HP: 80]_

_[MP: 120]_

_[B79 - W65 - H79]_

* * *

'Two of them have Sacred Gears... I should keep an eye on them,' I thought to myself.

"Alright, how about we all calm down," I suggested.

"As if we would do that! You two perverts wanted to peep on us!" Katase, the girl with orange hair, said pointing her shinai at me.

"I think there is a misunderstanding," I replied.

"What is there to misunderstand? You two were sneaking around our club building probably trying to find a window to peep on us!" Katase said.

"That's wrong. I'm going to be a new student here and Issei was so kind as to give me a tour around the school," I stated and Issei nodded.

"While we passed your club I noticed a small crack in the wall and thought that we should take a look at it, not that it was something mayor. Even small cracks can result in a whole building collapsing," I explained... I was the one who made a crack while Issei was distracted. "I decided that we should take a look at it and if necessary inform you and the Student Council, but before we could you guys attacked us so rudely."

"There is no crack in our wall... or is there?" Katase asked one of the others who all did seem to know.

"How about we take a look together then... if you don't believe me afterward you can beat us up if you want," I said much to Issei shock.

"Fine show us," Katase said.

"But before that, I want to apologize if I was a little ruth on you," I said bowing to the girls which seemed to surprise them.

"Also, thanks for borrowing me your Shinai," I said as I returned the wooden sword to the girl I disarmed.

A couple of seconds later I brought them to the place where Issei's peeping hole was located.

"See there is a crack... and a hole," I stated.

"He told the truth," Katase said surprised.

"I think that you should close this hole," I said looking through it. "It seems like some perverts have made this hole to look at you changing. You can see almost the entire locker room through it."

All of the girls started to glare at Issei.

"Hey, wait! I didn't do this!" Issei stated.

"Fine, I guess we can believe you. I'm sorry that we attacked you earlier," Katase apologized as the six slightly bowed.

"You don't have to apologize. You just wanted to protect yourself from perverts and there is nothing wrong with it. You should probably ask the Student Council to fix this hole now that you know about it."

"You're right... but can I ask you a question?" Katase asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"How come that a seemingly nice and polite guy like you is walking around with this pervert?" Katase asked.

"You see Issei here is my neighbor and he was so friendly to give me a tour around the city and school," I stated.

"I think you should stay away from Issei or he is going to turn you into a pervert," Katase said as the rest of the girls nodded.

"Hey!" Issei said but backed away as the girls glared at him.

"Don't worry, I'm decent enough to not peep on girls... also maybe if I can influence Issei maybe he will stop being a pervert or at least become a little less pervy," I stated.

"That would be too good to be true," Katase said.

"It was very nice meeting all of you pretty girls," I said making all of them blush. "But we have to go now. There are still some parts of the school Issei has to show me."

"Y-yeah, I hope we will meet again," Katase said.

"Come on, Issei," I said to him as I dragged him away.

**3rd Person**

After Train and Issei were out of sight of the Keno Club girls the orange-haired girl turned to the brown-haired Train caught earlier.

"What's the matter, Murayama? You were so unusually quiet," Katase said.

"Yeah, normally you are the one more aggressive against perverts," another girl said.

"Well, it's... I don't know. After the boy caught me earlier my heart began to beat extremely fast," Murayama said looking down with a red face.

**Train POV**

Issei continued to give me the tour... while complaining about me telling them about the hole. He said he rather be beaten up than having the hole through which he can peep on the Keno girls closed. I managed to calm him down after some time, but by that time we arrived at our final destination... and ran into more persons I didn't want to run into.

"And this is the final destination of our tour, the Old School Building which is currently used by the Occult Research Club," Issei said as two people were coming our way.

* * *

**[Koneko Toujou LV 29]**

_[Title: The White Cat]_

_[Race: Nekomata/Devil Hybrid]_

_[Evil Piece: Rook]_

_[HP: 920/920]_

_[MP: 460/460]_

_[B67- W57 - H73]_

**[Yuuto Kiba LV 30]**

_[Title: The Prince of Kuoh Academy]_

_[Race: Reincarnated Devil]_

_[Evil Piece: Knight]_

_[HP: 570/570]_

_[MP: 340/340]_

* * *

'At least it isn't Rias who wants to recruit me... or Akeno who would tease me which would result in Issei misunderstanding the situation which then would result in rumors being spread,' I thought to myself as "The White Cat" and "The Prince of Kuoh Academy" approached the two of us.

"Good afternoon, Train-kun and Issei-san," Kiba said as he approached the two.

"..." Koneko remained quiet.

"It's Koneko-chan... and Kiba-san," the last Issei spit out like venom.

"What brings the two of you to our club's building?" Kiba asked with a smile, ignoring the Issei.

"Issei-kun was showing me around the school and then we ended up here," I replied.

"Asked this pervert to show you all of his peep spots?" Koneko asked coldly.

"He showed me one, but I made sure to make the girls aware of it so they can seal it," I replied.

"Good job," Koneko replied.

"How about you two come with us into our club building?" Kiba asked with his charming smile.

"Sorry, but I rather not. I refused Rias offer to join and it would be strange if I met her now in your club's building," I replied.

"True," Koneko stated.

"Well, then I guess we have to say our farewell. Buchou is already waiting for us," Kiba said.

"Have a good evening, Kiba-san, Koneko-chan," I said.

"You too," Kiba replied before they went to their club building.

"You know the Members of the Prestigious Occult Research Club!" Issei exclaimed.

"Yeah, I ran into them," I stated.

"And they asked you to join them just like the Student Council did?" Issei asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Who the heck are you?" Issei asked.

"Train Ritter," I replied.

"Not your name, smart ass! I mean how come that the most popular groups in the school want you to join them before you even went to school once!" Issei said.

"..."

"Come on tell me!" Issei demanded.

"No, idea," I replied.

"Some guys just have all the luck in the world," Issei said.

'You mean unlucky since I don't want to be part of the Devils... also my Luck state is just 8,' I thought to myself.

"I guess since this was the final destination in our tour, we should head back," I suggested. "Hey, let me treat you to a Pizza on our way back."

"Sure, sounds good," Issei stated still a bit down.

Half an hour later the two of us were sitting in a Pizzeria both of us enjoying a Pizza. I ate one with four different types of cheese and Issei ate one with salami. We were talking to each other for quite some time until suddenly a screen popped up in front of me.

**[Issei became a friend of you.]**

**[You can now see the full Stats of Issei Hyoudou when using observe.]**

I activated my Observe Skill to take a quick look at my friend's stats.

* * *

**[Issei Hyoudou]**

_[Title: Beast Hyoudou]_

_[Race: Human]_

_[Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear - inactive]_

_[Level 2]_

_[HP: 80]_

_[MP: 10]_

_[STR: 4]_

_[VIT: 4]_

_[AGI: 4]_

_[INT: 1]_

_[WIS: 0]_

_[LUCK: 22]_

* * *

'Why the fuck does he have such a high LUCK stat?! That guy stands no chance of survival if he gets involved with the Supernatural!' I thought not believing the System.

"What's the matter you look suddenly had a surprised look on your face," Issei stated.

"It's nothing," I replied and Issei continued to eat his Pizza.

'When I think about it in Kuoh there are three people who have Sacred Gears which could make them a target for the Supernatural, especially Issei who has a Longinus just like me. Maybe I could tell them about the Supernatural and we could form some kind of team... but with the two girls who have a Sacred Gear hate Issei which can make this hard to work and they could think I am crazy if I tell them about it,' I thought to myself.

* * *

**[New Quest]**

**[Kuoh's Sacred Four]**

**[Main Objective]**

**[( ) Inform and help the Human Sacred Gear wielders of Kuoh Academy]**

**[Reward: 1.000 EXP]**

**[Bonus Objective]**

**[( ) Help Issei to better his reputation with Murayama and Katse]**

**[Reward: 750 EXP]**

* * *

Not too long after the two of us finished our pizzas and went back home. I think Issei said something about watching some porn after getting home and as for me... well, I will go and Level a bit. Maybe I even enter the Battle Room later for the first time.

I entered my basement and decided to see just which opponents I could face in the Battle Room and what spoils I could get by defeating them. Here are a couple of characters and some of their rewards.

**[Naruto]**

**[Naruto Uzumaki (Part 1)]**

_[Rewards: Extra-Skill Jinchuriki(Kurama/Nine-Tails), Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Scroll, Oiroke no Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Rasengan Scroll]_

**[Sasuke Uchiha (Part 1)]**

_[Rewards: Extra-Skill Sharingan, Chidori Scroll, Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu Scroll, Shishi Rendan Scroll, Ten no Juin]_

[Fairy Tail]

**[Natsu Dragneel]**

_[Rewards: Fire Resistance Scarf, Fire Dragon Lacrima]_

**[Lucy Heartfilia]**

_[Rewards: Gate of the Golden Bull Key, __Gate of the Southern Cross Key, Gate of the Canis Minor Key, Gate of the Clock Key__]_

**[Fate/Stay Night]**

**[Shiro Emiya]**

_[Rewards: __Kanshou, Bakuya]_

**[Rin Thosaka]**

_[Rewards: __Revival Gem, Attack Spell Gem, Defense Spell Gem]_

"There are quite some useful abilities among them... I think I know what I will get after I defeated a certain opponent," I said eyeing the Naruto section. "But first... I have to increase my Level and the best place to do that right now is the Midnight Dessert."

* * *

**Hey, Valsi here just wanted to inform you guys of a couple of things.**

**I have made my decision between giving Train the Sharingan and Kurama, but you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Since the ability will give him determine multiple things in the story I will state here what the difference between the two would be.**

**Kurama: This would result in me putting eight more Jinchurikis into the story which will appear in the course of the story. I would link them to 666 (Trihexa) in the story which would result in Train clashing with ****Qlippoth than Issei did in the canon.**

**Sharingan: This would make the Sharingan part of Train's family. This would give Train a different character development due to the different family situation that will be created through the Sharingan. Train will have an OC Rival with which he will clash multiple times through the story and the Kyoto Arc will have Train instead of the Hero Faction as its focus.**

**The next point is Train's weapon, I will announce with what I will go after the next chapter.**

**The third point is what you think about Train doing the Quest to inform Issei, Murayama, and Katase about their Sacred Gears and helping them to get stronger. Also is it better to read for you by using italics when showing the stats of multiple characters one after another or should I just make all bold? Just inform me what makes this better to read.**

**Lastly, I want to inform you guys that I won't be able to update regularly due to some circumstances.**

**That's it from me and don't hesitate to tell me your opinions and suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just before you read it, there is one thing I want to make clear. Train has no idea who the characters that appear in the Battle Room are and about the extension of their abilities. So, don't be confused when he fights Naruto and Sasuke in this part and doesn't know who they are or what they are capable of later in Shippuuden. Train only has the System's explanation on their Skill and no other information about these abilities.**

**For example, he only knows the Sharingan's standard abilities and nothing about the MS or the drawbacks, the same goes for Kurama's chakra cloak.**

* * *

It was still the third day after I arrived in this world and four hours have passed since Issei and I parted ways. After we did so I once again entered the Midnight Dessert Dungeon to Level... and this time it was night time when I entered it. Being met with a nicer temperature this Dungeon immediately became more likable. Jin and I aimlessly wandered through the desert for three hours in which we encountered various creatures. Most of them were around Level 10 which made it way easier to grind EXP than in the Puppet Castle or City of the Undead. While this Dungeon may be better than the other two in terms of EXP grinding there was nothing worth looting. I may get a few materials from the monsters, but that's it. No new weapons, no money, no potions, or other stuff. But who knows, maybe there is a great treasure somewhere hidden in this dessert.

Anyway, in the first three hours, I managed to increase my Level from Level 10 to 12 which I immediately used to increase my Stats with mostly focusing on WIS for now to increase my MP which is important for me to use my Jutsus.

* * *

**[Train Ritter]**

[Title: Stray Slayer]

[Sacred Gear: Canis Lykaon]

[Level 12]

[Exp: 510/1.200]

[HP: 255]

[MP: 260]

[STR: 9]

[VIT: 14]

[AGI: 22]

[INT: 8]

[WIS: 18]

[LUCK: 9]

* * *

With this, I had enough to learn the "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu", but I still mainly focused on the Jutsu I already had in my possession. I brought my "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Mastery to 2 out of 10 and for my "Raiton Dan: Ibuki" it was the same.

As for Jin here are his stats.

* * *

**[Jin]**

_[Title: Inugami of the Black Blade]_

_[Level 12]_

_[HP: 420]_

_[MP: 210]_

_[STR: 24]_

_[VIT: 20]_

_[AGI: 22]_

_[INT: 14]_

_[WIS: 7]_

_[LUCK: 12]_

* * *

Anyway, at the end of the three hours, we saw an oasis on the horizon and so we decided to head over there. It was farther away than I expected and it took us almost half an hour until we reached it and we encountered a couple of monsters on the way.

After we arrived at the oasis I decided that we should take a break... which we couldn't take because as soon as we entered the oasis we triggered an event. A whirlpool appeared in the center of the small lake of the oasis out of which a big snake-like being appeared.

**[Set LV 13]**

**[Title: Guardian of the Northan Oasis]**

**[Race: Snake]**

**[HP: 700/****700****]**

**[MP: 700/****700****]**

"No time for us to take a break... let's take it down," I said to Jin who agreed as I took out one of my guns.

I spare you the details of the fight, but I can tell you that Jin and I had to work really hard to take down that monster. It often attacked us with long-range high-density water stream attacks. They were pretty dangerous and fast making it hard to dodge them. Another problem was that my long-range attack all were Fire Based which wasn't effective against him, however, with my "Raiton Dan: Ibuki" I could do enormous damage against him which in the end was the reason that we won. Still to use my ability I needed to get close to the water which was extremely dangerous because of Set's water attacks.

In the end, it was a long fight which was pretty close during some parts of it, but in the end, Jin and I overcame it by working together. As for what we've gotten for that win... well, I got EXP which brought me close to Level 13 and a Material called Scale of the Northan Guardian. So, no new items, but that wasn't something that bad since I was focusing on mastering the skills and Sacred Gear right now.

Speaking of Skills during this fight I also increased my Mastery of Certain Skills quite much.

* * *

**[Skills]**

**[Passive Skills]**

_[Eagle Eye__: This skill makes it easier for you to hit targets that are further away from you.]_

_[Gamer Body: This Skill will keep you from dying until your HP hit 0.]_

_[Gamer Mind: This Skill will keep you from panicking except you were hit by an attack that gives you this Debuff.]_

_[Instant Recovery: This Skill will heal any wound you receive instantaneously so that you won't be hindered by the wounds inflicted on you. Even cut of limbs will regrow instantly. A__s soon as you enter the world of Highschool DxD a 360 hours timer will start and after he runs out you will lose this ability.]_

_[Unlimited Stamina: This Skill will grant you an infinite amount __of Stamina so you can fight with full power as long as you need to. __A__s soon as you enter the world of Highschool DxD a 360 hours timer will start and after he runs out you will lose this ability. __Remaining Time: 289 Hours__]_

**[Active Skills]**

_[Quick Draw (Mastery 2/10): The ability to quickly draw a handgun and fire it accurately on a target. __Required: holstered Revolver__]_

**[INT Skills]**

_[Wind Blade (Mastery 1/10): Shoot a Sword made of Wind towards your opponent.]_

**[WIS Skills]**

_[Bunshin no Jutsu (Mastery 1/10): With this technique, the user creates copies of himself. These doubles are independent beings but have no substance and therefore cannot do any harm.]_

_[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (__Mastery 2/10__): The user kneads chakra in their body and turns it into fire, which they then expel from their mouth; the more chakra they use, the more flames that are produced. Sometimes the flames lack a distinct shape, being only a stream, but more often than not they take the form of a giant orb that maintains its shape until hitting a target. Upon impact, the fireball is powerful enough to crater the ground and vaporizes the surroundings. Against living targets, the fireball can cause extensive burns.]_

_[Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (__Mastery 1/10__): The user spits a volley of small fireballs into the air; at a glance, it can appear as though there was only one fireball that then burst into many. The many small flames move wildly through the area, potentially mesmerizing targets as they're surrounded. The user controls each individual flame with their chakra, allowing them to guide each at the target and, consequently, making this technique difficult to evade.]_

_[Raiton Dan: Ibuki (__Mastery 2/10__): The user creates a condensed surge of lightning in their fist. Upon doing so, the user thrusts it forward, unleashing a powerful lightning bolt. It can also be conducted by a water source to hit multiple targets.]_

* * *

Yeah, it looked good... and hopefully, it would be enough to defeat an opponent in the Battle Room. I wanted to defeat the opponent to finally use my Extra-Skill Point to get a certain Extra Skill that will help me... or make me an even bigger target. Soon after the two of us exited the Dungeon and not too long after that we went to bed.

The next morning I woke up with the intention to realize my goal and so I started to prepare... with my normal morning routine. I ate breakfast with a coffee to make me wake up before I brushed my teeth. After that was done I started to prepare for the opponent I would be facing. I went down to my Supply shop to stock up in bullets for my Revolver and Pistole, and I bought two healings potion that I immediately equipped so that I can use them in the fight.

Next, I went into the Clothing Shop to see if there were any clothes that would Boost my Stats. After 10 minutes of searching, I found a gray tank top that gave me the boost I wanted.

**[Sturdy Tank Top]**

**[Ability: +2VIT, +1STR]**

**[Price: 3.300 yen]**

I bought this Tank Top and equipped it before I continued to search for other stuff. After another 20 minutes of searching, I found two more pieces of clothing that I bought.

**[Magical Pants]**

**[Ability: +2INT]**

**[Price: 2.500 yen]**

**[Speed Sandals]**

**[Ability: +2AGI]**

**[Price: 2.800 yen]**

After equipping these three clothes my Stats increased as followed.

**[Train Ritter]**

**[HP: 230+30]**

**[MP: 260+20]**

**[STR: 9+1]**

**[VIT: 14+2]**

**[AGI: 22+2]**

**[INT: 8+2]**

**[WIS: 18]**

**[LUCK: 9]**

Yeah, I guess Jin and I should be able to at least put up a good fight against that opponent.

My plan for fighting him was to let Jin do the close combat while I use my guns, magic, and jutsus to attack him from afar. I decided on that strategy because I think that in close combat I would defiantly be losing due to my lack of experience in that area.

I went to the Terminal for the Battle Room and choose my opponent. I selected him to be on the same level as me which was the requirement for me to be able to obtain his Extra Skill. As for our battle area, I choose something spacious and without many places to hide so that I can easily target him. I choose the Chunin Exam Arena (Konoha) as our fighting stage and shortly after entered the Battle Room.

When we entered the Battle Room the two of us were standing in the middle of the Chunin Exam Arena out of Naruto Part 1. I began to examine the area and expect a couple of trees and bushes there was nothing my opponent could use to hide. Speaking of my opponent he appeared around 10 meters away from me.

My opponent had black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. His hair was hanging over his face as bangs, framing his face. He wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and white arm warmers.

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

**[Level 12]**

**[HP: 250]**

**[MP: 250]**

A 20 seconds timer began to count down until the start of the battle.

"Alright, Jin you know our strategy," I said to my partner as I draw out my two guns.

He barked as he summoned one sword to his mouth. I got ready to immediately shot at him while Jin got ready to get close to him.

3\. 2. 1. 0.

A loud ringing could be heard as soon as the countdown reached zero. I immediately started to fire with my two guns at Sasuke, but he dodged them. Jin has already predicted the direction Sasuke would be doing to and was ready to take a swing at him, but Sasuke dodged yet again.

He then performed Hand Seals which I knew all too well. These Hand Seals were the once I always make when I want to use "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu". Seeing this I shot at him again, but he dodged while continuing to make the Hand Seals. He finished them and breathed out a grand fireball. Jin who new that technique since I use it as well creates several swords in front of him which blocked the fireball. However, this gave Sasuke the opportunity to circle around Jin and attack me.

With this, my whole strategy crumbled together. Now begin close to me he forced me with his Taijutsu skills to let go of my guns and fight him with my Martial Arts Skills alone since I had no time to summon a sword.

It was awfully clear that I was leagues behind him in hand to hand combat, as he was landing hit after hit on me while I could barely defend myself. It was only a couple of seconds before Jin came and helped me, but in that short time, I took 42 points of damage.

Using the short seconds that Jin's attack brought us I summoned a sword for myself. Now that we were all locked in close-combat things were a little more even, but Sasuke still had the upper hand. After fighting for 5 minutes like this my HP was below 30% and Jin's was around 50% while Sasuke was still at 75%. Seeing this I decided to use my first healing potion to get some HP back.

He continued to fight and the two of us slowly started to get used to dealing with him. Sasuke and I both made the Hand Seals for "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu". As our fireballs clashed they both exploded... I don't know how this works if these two techniques cancel each other out always or if one can break through the other depending on which is stronger.

I used the smokescreen created by the explosion to strip out of my coat summon a knife to which I attached it quickly and threw it. This coat made the knife fall towards the ground more slowly which created the illusion for Sasuke that one of us was coming from his right. This did distract him just long enough for me to stab my sword into his left leg and for Jin to wound his chest. Now Sasuke's HP finally dropped beneath 50% and his left was wounded which would slow him down.

A little smirk made it's way to my face as I realized that for the first time we had the advantage... but the smirk shouldn't remain on my face for too long. The next time I looked Sasuke into the eyes they were crimson with one tomoe. From here on the real battle began.

Just like, in the beginning, Jin and I were unable to keep up with him. Even with his injured leg, he was able to move around at the same level of speed as the two of us. Also with him now being able to predict our body movements more easily this made this all even harder.

He fought and fought but barely managed to deal damage to him. After the fight had already lasted 15 minutes Jin and I were both beneath 20% while Sasuke was still at around 40%. I had one more Healing Potion I could use, but I didn't know what to do with it.

'Should I use it on Jin and let him try to give me the time to get my guns... that would leave me with the risk of easily being taken out with one more mayor hit when he bypasses Jin. On the other hand, if I use it for myself and we continue to fight in close combat it won't be much longer until Jin is taken out and I doubt I can deal any damage to him on my own,' I thought as I dodged a kick from Sasuke.

I decided to go with the first option even if the risk of me taken out was higher than with option two, but our overall chance would be greater with it. So, I opened the bottle and threw it to Jin while I did hold Sasuke back for just a second. This was enough time for Jin to gulp down the potion before joining back in.

I left the close combat to Jin as I ran to get my guns. Jin was better than me at keeping Sasuke busy and the time he gave me was just enough for me to get my Revolver. Sasuke managed to kick Jin to a side and ran towards me, but then stopped for a second. This was because I used my Bunshin no Jutsu to create a none physical doppelganger of me.

I let my doppelganger run towards my pistole while I myself brought some more distance between Sasuke and me in the second it had taken him to figure out who the real me was. Before he could rush towards me Jin tried to attack him from behind what Sasuke easily dodged. However, as he jumped to dodge the attack I fired a bullet from my revolver which hit Sasuke and dealt him a bit damage. Jin immediately used his chance to follow this up with a sword strike.

Sasuke took the hit and because of that, he was able to get past Jin. He rushed towards me as I fired bullet after bullet towards him which he all dodged. He reached me and got ready to kick me in the face. In order to stop Sasuke's attack, I summed a wall of three swords through which he couldn't break with his foot while summoning a fourth to my hand. As soon as I heard the sound of his foot making contact with my swords I let them vanish again to use the split second he was in the air and unable to move.

I trusted forward with my sword and Sasuke tried to twist his body out of the way, but I pierced through his chest. This did make him caught up blood as well as his HP reach zero. As soon as Sasuke's HP reached zero he did burst into light particles and I let myself fall backward.

**[Congratulations!]**

"This was the hardest fight yet," I said out loud as I looked into the artificial sky.

**[Rewards: Option to unlock the Sharingan, Shishi Rendan Scroll]**

**[Bonus Reward for defeating your first opponent in the Battle Room: 1 Premium Point.]**

I opened my menu and went to the section where I could acquire an Extra-Skill through the use of a point. Then I selected the Sharingan.

**[Are you sure you want this Extra-Skill?]**

"Yes."

**[If you use your point to acquire this Extra-Skill then this will have an effect of the past, the present, and several people's life. Knowing this do you still wish to acquire this Extra-Skill?]**

'I don't know what exactly is going to happen, but adding one more ability to this world shouldn't change the flow of history much,' I thought.

"Yes, I still want to acquire the skill," I announced.

**[Sharingan (Genetical Skill) has been added.]**

**[Uchiha Bloodline ****(Genetical Skill) has been added.]**

"Genetical-Skill?" I asked.

**[A Genetical-Skill is a Skill that one with only a certain heritage can learn and use. These Skills from now on are connected to your Blood and can be passed down to your children and then to their children.]**

"... I guess that's good to know," I said. "But what is up with the second skill? And why has it the family name of my mother's family in it? Or has this to do with the family of the boy I just defeated... they are the same after all."

Curious to see I opened the Skill Menu to see what is up with my new Skills.

* * *

**[Skills]**

**[****Genetical Skills]**

_[Sharingan (Mastery 1/10): __This Skill is separated into two different parts._

_"Eye of Insight"_

_The user can see chakra, giving it color in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. It can see chakra through some (but not all) obstructions and detect irregularities in a person's chakra flow, such as those caused by Genjutsu's influence._

_The user is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to ad lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: one can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. Through it, one can also read the enemy's hand seals to give them an insight of the performed technique's nature, regardless of the speed of performance, so long as the hands are not physically hidden from view._

_The user is able to copy almost any Jutsus they see, memorizing Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy. They can then either perform that Jutsus or modify them to suit their needs._

_"Eye of Hypnotism"_

_The user can perform what is generically called Genjutsu: Sharingan. While there are various manifestations and purposes of the ability, the better-known one is to, through eye contact, suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without the target's awareness.]_

_[Uchiha Bloodline: Every five Level you will gain two additional points to spend on your Stats.]_

* * *

"I already got the information on the Sharingan, but this Bloodline Skill... increasing the Points I can spend can be quite useful the higher my Level goes," I thought. "I wonder if I got 4 more points to sped since I already I got for every five Level?"

I looked at my stats and I actually got it them which I immediately spend. Two points in WIS and two in STR and after I did that Jin's stats also did increase by four.

Before I tried out my new Sharingan in a battle against I looked if I could use the Shishi Rendan Scroll.

**[Shishi Rendan: The user kicks a target into the air and follows close behind them. While in the air, the user provokes the target into attacking him, giving him the chance to counter them and, in turn, kick them higher into the air at increasingly greater speeds. The higher up they get and the faster they move, the more damage that will be caused to the target when, as his finishing blow, the user inevitably kicks them back to the ground.]**

My AGI was high enough, but my STR wasn't which resulted in me not getting any new Skills besides the one I got from spending my Extra Point.

As soon as I could I used the Battle Room for another fight to finally try out the Sharingan and my opponent for testing it out was Naruto Uzumaki...

**[Naruto Uzumaki]**

**[Level 12]**

**[HP: 400]**

**[MP: 2.800]**

... who has an enormous amount of MP!

'Maybe becoming a Jinchuriki wouldn't have been such a bad idea after all... but having a demonic fox inside me trying to take me over isn't that appealing. Besides I have Jin as my partner,' I thought to myself.

I fought Naruto and realized that he didn't have as much Skill as Sasuke. I actually could keep up with him just on my own and that's what I did. I told Jin to stay back so I can test myself against him without and with the Sharingan.

Without it, we were evenly matched and I thought with my new Sharingan I would easily be able to defeat Naruto, which was the case. It became really easy for me to read my opponent and outmaneuver him. Before long I finished Naruto with a "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu". I had the feeling that I made the right choice seeing how easily I was able to defeat Naruto compared to Sasuke. Also through this fight, I reached Level 13 and obtained the Title "Train of the Sharingan" for my first use of it.

* * *

**[Train Ritter]**

_[Title: Train of the Sharingan]_

_[Sacred Gear: Canis Lykaon]_

_[Level 13]_

_[Exp: 32/1.300]_

_[HP: 285]_

_[MP: 300]_

_[STR: 12+1]_

_[VIT: 15+2]_

_[AGI: 23+2]_

_[INT: 8+2]_

_[WIS: 22]_

_[LUCK: 9]_

* * *

In order to test out my Sharingan, I fought multiple battles in the Battle Room against opponents.

I fought against the Swordsman like Zoro and Kirito from who I learned more about swordplay... and Asta who's fighting style is incompatible with my current stats. Then there were the Magic Users Yuno and Rin Thosaka form who I managed to copy spells. And finally, there was a guy called Kakashi Hatake who defeated me so easily... his skill was worlds above Naruto's and Sasuke's.

All in all, the day was very successful and I decided that I would eat another Pizza to gratulate myself on getting the Sharingan.

As I made my way towards the Pizzeria I came across Issei who was just returning from a friend. I asked if he wanted to come and eat a pizza with me to which he agreed. While we were eating the Pizza Issei told me that he was hanging out with his friends which meant that he was watching pron with them. He offered me that he would introduce them to me which I declined for obvious reasons. We continued to talk until we finished our Pizzas and Issei said that if we hang out like this again we should eat something else.

I actually had planned to have a quiet evening watching a movie while relaxing on the couch or playing some games, but once again life screwed my plans. Or maybe it was the System triggering this event, but either way, it brought me into a troublesome situation.

While Issei. Jin and I made our way back to our homes we suddenly heard someone scream.

"Train, did you hear that too?" Issei asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Let's go and see if someone needs help," Issei said which surprised me a bit.

'I guess he has a good heart after all," I thought before saying: "Let's go."

We ran into a dark alley... we were about to run around a corner, but before we could two people came out from it and ran into us. These two were Katase and Murayama... now all Humans who are attending Kuoh Academy and have Sacred Gears are gathered in one place. I could already think what's going to happen next.

"Were you the ones screaming?" Issei asked sounding concerned.

"Hurry we have to get away from here!" Murayama exclaimed.

"Yeah, we have to run!" Katase shouted.

"What's the matter?" I asked and I got an answer shortly after.

Around the corner came a young woman with a voluptuous figure with short white hair but her lower body was gigantic and beastly with four legs, each having sharp claws and a snake as a tail. She was wielding Twin Spears.

**[Talia]**

**[Race: Stray Devil]**

**[Female]**

**[Evil Piece: Knight]**

**[Level 10]**

**[HP: 280]**

**[MP: 200]**

"Huh, I guess that answers my question," I stated calmly.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" Issei exclaimed.

"I'm not a thing! I am a lady... and I'm going to devour you all," she said opening her mouth to reveal razor-sharp teeth.

The two girls screened and Issei got really pale while I just got up from the ground and walked towards her.

"I don't see a lady for me you just look like a hideous monster," I said to her much to the shock of all four.

"You dare!" she exclaimed as she swung her on of her spears at me but I easily dodged by leaning slightly to the side.

"Alright, then let's play, you Stray," I said to her with a smirk.

"You... Are you-" she asked.

"Nope, but you're not the first Stray I deal with," I replied before speaking to the three who didn't believe their eyes. "You three stay where you are and Jin, you'll protect them... I deal with it."

"Time to dance," I said as a black sword rose from my shadow shocking all the watchers even more.

A couple of sword slashes and a Great Fireball later there was nothing left of the Stray Devil expect for her Spears and the ash of there burned body.

"I guess I take these as my loot," I said as I picked up the Spears.

Then I turned around to the three Humans who were staring at me with wide-opened mouths.

"You probably want to know what just happened, right?" I asked and all of them nodded.

'I could erase their memories with my Sharingan... but I think they have a right to know, especially if Supernatural beings are going to come after them,' I thought.

"Do you want to know about that stuff right now... or can it wait till tomorrow?" I asked.

"NOW!" all three shouted.

"Fine... then let's go to my house before any of the Devils who live here come by," I stated.

"Devils!?" all three exclaimed in unison.

"This is going to be a long evening," I said as I looked at my follow Sacred Gear wielders.

* * *

**Valsi here. If you read this Chapter you already know that I have chosen the Sharingan over Kurama and here is the reason why:**

**Bringing Jinchuriki into DxD would be cool and all, but this would take the spotlight to much away from Train. The story would mainly go that Train would try to find the other 8 which would result in Train being more a side character through the entire story. When in his OC Arc he would interact and deal with the problems of the other Jinchuriki before recruiting them and the normal Arcs Issei would be more the center. This isn't something I am to keen on writing.**

**Instead, I choose the Sharingan which will allow me to focus more on Train and have him make multiple character developments through the story. For example when he unlocks the MS and has to witness or be the cause of the death of someone dear to him. Also, I think it would be more interesting to write about Train interacting with the family he separated himself from and maybe connect with them again. I just think that with the Sharingan I can write a better story.**

**Now for why I decided here to let Train inform Issei about the Supernatural prior to him being reincarnated as a Devil... well that's because of this I can make Issei's power progression more reasonable because he can train with Train. I didn't like how Plot Armor always made him win and this is a good way to work around it because Issei will have no plot armor in this fanfiction, if he is weaker he will not get a sudden power boost that will come out of nowhere and rescue him.**

**Next, there is the Train's weapon which will be the sword. I didn't think that the difference between the votes would be this high, but it seems that most of you guys want him to use the sword. Well, it is the weapon that is easier to learn and use.**

**Now, the last thing I wanted to ask you guys for ideas of Train's Summoning Contract. What animal would you like him to use and why?**

**That's it from me. See you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I am back. It's a shame that I couldn't maintain my regular uploading schedule, but I was sick and still am. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I hope it won't take too long. As for now, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of "A Gamer among the Supernatural".**

* * *

"Well, were should I start?" I asked the three humans that were sitting on my couch.

"Why don't you start by explaining what that thing was that attacked us," Issei suggested.

"I hate to agree with Issei but yeah, why don't you start with that," Katase said.

"And what you meant with the Devils who live here," Murayama added.

"Alright, then I start by explaining with the Stray Devils," I said.

"Stray Devils?" the three asked.

"Yeah, Stray Devils. From what I know they are beings that have been reincarnated into Devils but then have diverted away from their masters for their masters because of different reasons. Without their masters to keep their powers in check, they become a great threat if their powers go beyond their control… and they can turn into monster-like beings as you have seen earlier," I explained.

"You said something about beings that were reincarnated as Devils," Katase stated.

"You see there was a Great War in which many different Supernatural Races took part in. During this War the Four Great Satans who were the Devils that did lead the Devil Faction in the past. After the Great War was over a Civil War between the Devils started, one side wanted to continue the Great War the other was against it. In the end, the Devils lost many of their great families and most of their population," I explained.

"It sounds like they were really stupid," Katase stated.

"No, they just were too prideful. Their pride was more important to them than their lives and their fellow Devils," I stated.

"Then they are still idiots," Katase stated.

"Anyways, the Devils who wanted peace won, but like I said most of the Devils died during these wars. In order to increase the Devil population, one of the new Satans created the so-called Evil Pieces," I continued.

"Evil Pieces?" Issei asked.

"The Evil Pieces are identical to normal chess pieces in terms of appearance but will glow in accordance to the magic color of its users when in use. Based on the game of chess, there are a total of 15 pieces that are given to high-class Devils. These pieces are used to reincarnate other beings into Devils and become servants of the high-class Devil. The recipients they're used on still retains features and abilities exclusive from their previous race, making them hybrids, yet are still classified as Devils. The Evil Pieces can reincarnate those who died recently or anyone still living who chooses to be reincarnated willingly," I explained.

"That's… interesting," Murayama said.

"Yeah, but who were you referring to when you spoke about the Devils living here?" Katase asked.

"Well, there are two of the remaining leader families residing inside Kuoh Town along with their Servants," I stated.

"And who are they?" Issei asked.

"Well, the two High-Class Devils are called Rias Gremory and Sona Shitori or Stiri, if you prefer her real surname," I stated and all of the three looked at me shocked.

"You mean the Student Council President…" Katase began.

"And the hottest girl in school…" Issei continued.

"Are Devils!?" Murayama finished.

"Yeah, they are," I replied. "Oh, all members of the Student Council are Sona's servants and all members of the Occult Research Club are Rias' Servants."

"The two most popular Clubs in our school consist of Devils," Murayama stated surprised.

"Yeah, pretty much," I replied.

"That means Kiba-kun is a Devil too!" Katase said in disbelieve.

"That must be the reason why he is so popular with girls! He must be using magic!" Issei exclaimed.

"Can't say for sure, but I doubt it," I said but Issei didn't listen. "Anyway, I should probably also tell you that you guys are probably going to become targets of Supernatural beings."

"What! Why?" the three exclaimed.

"Because you guys possess something called Sacred Gear," I stated.

"Sacred Gear?" the three asked.

"The original God of the Bible created the Sacred Gears as part of his system to enact miracles on Earth. It has been stated that certain individuals with Sacred Gears have grown to become very powerful and influential and that a large number of the people who have had their names etched into history, were most likely Sacred Gear possessors," I explained.

"So you mean heroes in the past where possessors of Sacred Gear," Issei asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Wait you mean the God of the Bible exists?" Katase asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"If God exists does that mean Angels exist as well?" Murayama asked.

"Yes… any more questions or can I continue?" I asked.

"Please, go on," the three said.

"Alright, from what I can tell all three of you have Sacred Gears just like me," I said.

"You have one too?" Issei asked.

"Yes, I have one as well… say hi Jin," I said as Jin barked from the sofa.

"Wait, that dog is your Sacred Gear?" Murayama asked.

"Jin is an Avatar-Type Sacred Gear, which can act independently from its user and he allows me to summon swords from shadows," I explained as a sword rose from the shadow by my side.

This surprised the three even so they have seen it before.

"When I saw that earlier I thought that I was hallucinating, but now that I see it again… I just can't believe it," Murayama said as she saw the sword.

"Two of you have a similar ability to create swords," I said as I once again looked at their stats.

* * *

**[Murayama Ishihara]**

_[Title: Captain of the Kendo Club]_

_[Sacred Gear: Sword Birth - inactive]_

_[Level 2]_

_[HP: 100]_

_[MP: 100]_

_[B84 - W70 - H81]_

**[Katase Ogura]**

_[Title: Vic-Captain of the Kendo Club]_

_[Sacred Gear: Blade Blacksmith - inactive]_

_[Level 2]_

_[HP: 80]_

_[MP: 120]_

_[B79 - W65 - H79]_

**[Issei Hyoudou]**

_[Title: Beast Hyoudou]_

_[Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear - inactive]_

_[Level 2]_

_[HP: 80]_

_[MP: 10]_

* * *

"Katase-san and Murayama-san, you to have the ability to create swords as well," I said to the two.

"Do we as well have such a cute dog?" Murayama asked looking to Jin.

"No, Jin is… special," I replied. "You Murayama-san have a Sacred Gear called Sword Birth. This Sacred Gear allows you to create any sword the user may think of, but there are two criteria it has to follow. The first is that every sword that it creates is a Demon Sword, meaning that it has demonic properties and the second is that the swords can never be as strong as swords Ranke A or higher."

"Rank?" Murayama asked.

"Well, a ranking I created for weapons based on their power and abilities," I said when it was actually created by the System.

"That's good to know," Murayama said.

"As for you Katase-san, you have a Sacred Gear called Blade Blacksmith. That Sacred Gear is exactly the same as Sword Birth expect that instead of Demon Swords it creates Holy Swords."

"What's the difference between Holy and Demon Swords?" Katase asked.

"Well, The Demon Swords are weapons infused with Demonic power and are considered to be the ultimate weapons against Angels and Fallen Angels. Holy Swords on the other hand are weapons infused with Holy power and are considered to be the ultimate weapons against Devils and also Fallen Angels," I explained.

"So my swords are good against Devils," Katase said.

"And mine against Angels," Murayama said.

"Yeah, that's correct," I replied.

"What about your Swords?" Katase asked.

"Mine doesn't possess any attribute but they are said to be able to cut through all things when fully mastered," I replied.

"That sounds strong," Murayama stated.

"What about mine?" Issei asked.

"Yours is very special. Like mine it's one of the Thirteen Longinus, the strongest Sacred Gears in existence which give their owner the potential to kill gods," I said much to the shock of the other three.

"You are saying that something that can kill a good is in the possession of this Pervert?" Katase said horrified.

"Wait and you have one as well?" Murayama asked.

"The answer to both your questions is yes," I stated.

"So what can mine do?" Issei asked.

"Yours is called Boosted Gear, also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet. It has the ability to double its user powers every ten seconds until he reaches the maximum of what your body can handle," I explained.

"That sounds cool," Issei explained.

"Yeah, but as you are right almost everything can kill you before you gained enough boosts to be a match for them," I stated and Issei became pale. "Also I guess now you understand why I said you will become targets for supernatural beings."

"I totally forgot about that," Issei said.

"Katase and Murayama will probably be not on the radar of the supernatural beings as long as two Longinus users are staying in town, but you Issei will be a gigantic target," I stated.

"That's not good," Issei stated before he thought for a couple of seconds. "Hey, Train-san could you… would you train me? I'm not really keen on dying."

"Sure, but I am that strong yet. If you like you can train alongside me, but… it's pretty extreme and painful, but you won't die… 100% guaranteed," I said.

"Uh, I guess that sounds… good," Issei said.

"Great, then how about you come over tomorrow at 1 pm and you can join me for my training," I said to him.

"Yeah, that should work," Issei stated.

"Äh, can we join too?" Murayama asked.

"You want to join as well?" I asked.

"Yeah, if something like today happens again we would like to be able to defend ourselves," Katase stated.

"Huh, I guess that means we will be a group of four-" I said before Jin growled from the couch. "I mean five. I suggest you mentally prepare yourself for it."

The Issei swallowed while Murayama and Katase looked at each other with an uneasy expression.

* * *

Not long after the three of them left to get home leaving me alone. Knowing that if I start training them the next day I wouldn't be able to get in any real training for myself since they are all Level 2 while I am Level 13. That's why I decided to use the next couple of hours to train some more and grind EXP.

The first thing I did was a couple of rounds inside my Battle Room against sword wielders. The reason behind this was that I planned to master swordplay in order to finally utilize my Sacred Gear. I went to different swordsmen and women like Shiro Emiya from Fate/Stay Night, Zorro from One Piece, and Asta from Black Clover, but neither of them had a swords style that can be copied easily and which was really compatible with my stats and skill.

Asta's sword style wasn't any good for me since it relies too much on my STR stat which wasn't that high with a 12. Shiro's was rather compatible with mine, but I still had problems using the hand seals which wouldn't allow me to dual wield… for now. The same goes for Zorro's Santoryu and the fact that for the way Zorro uses it I would also need a great amount of STR. The first swordsman from which I started to copy the style was Kirito from Sword Art Online. He didn't rely on to much strength and utilized a style that used multiple following sword strikes. This really helped me with my swordplay, but wasn't the ideal style I was looking for.

By the time I improved my swordsmanship to an acceptable Level I was halfway to Level 14 which was the Level I wanted to reach before I would go to sleep.

I decided to enter the Midnight Dessert Dungeon which would give me the most EXP and started to take one the monsters inside it. I even went back to the Oasis to see if I can fight the Guardian Set again, but he wouldn't appear when I entered it. I guess it was a one-time fight, a shame that I can't get any EXP from it. With it, I would surely have reached Level 14 in two instead of three hours, but I reached it anyway and I even had a bit time left to grind some more. After I finished my session my stats were as followed:

**[Train Ritter]**

_[Title: Train of the Sharingan]_

_[Sacred Gear: Canis Lykaon]_

_[Level 14]_

_[Exp: 379/1.400]_

_[HP: 280+30]_

_[MP: 330+20]_

_[STR: 12+1]_

_[VIT: 16+2]_

_[AGI: 23+2]_

_[INT: 8+2]_

_[WIS: 25]_

_[LUCK: 10]_

"That should be enough for this evening. Tomorrow morning I have to think about how I should train them," I talked to myself as I went to bed.

* * *

The next morning I was woken up at around 9 am which left me with a total of 4 hours until my training with the three will start. Normally I would eat breakfast and then head into either the Dungeon or Battle Room, but instead, I had to plan how I train them. The most problematic thing about it was that I only knew the stats of Issei while I only have a vague idea of how the stats of Murayama and Katase were.

**[Issei Hyoudou]**

**[Level 2]**

**[HP: 80]**

**[MP: 10]**

**[STR: 4]**

**[VIT: 4]**

**[AGI: 4]**

**[INT: 1]**

**[WIS: 0]**

**[LUCK: 22]**

"How should I train Issei? His Luck Stat for some reason is very, very high for a Level 2 character, on the other hand, his Magic and Senjutsu Skills are practically not existent. As for his physical stats… they are lower than they should be but not totally useless. Finally, there is the problem that I don't know how they distribute their points. Are their stats already set for their Level up or has that to do with what they did during the time they earned the EXP or… there are too many possibilities. I guess the only way to know for certain is to help them Level Up," I said to myself as I ate breakfast.

"For the start, it would be best if I would help them awaken their Sacred Gears… afterward, I'll help them with whatever they have an affinity for. Maybe I should get a couple of more skills I can train against low-Level opponents while also training the three of them. My current skills are at least decent.

* * *

**[****Skills****]**

**[Genetically Skills]**

_[Sharingan]_

_[Uchiha Bloodline]_

**[Passive Skills]**

_[Eagle Eye]_

_[Gamer Body]_

_[Gamer Mind]_

_[Instant Recovery]_

_[Unlimited Stamina]_

**[Active Skills]**

_[Quick Draw (Mastery 2/10)]_

_[Horizontal Arc (Mastery 1/10): Horizontal Arc begins with a horizontal swing from left to right. The user then flips their wrists and completes the skill with another horizontal swing in a reversed path from right to left.]_

_[Sharp Nail (__Mastery 1/10__): Sharp Nail begins with a diagonal slash from the bottom-right to top left, followed by a horizontal slash from left to right. Finally, the skill is ended with another diagonal slash from top-right to bottom-left.]_

_[Sonic Leap (__Mastery 1/10__): A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike.]_

**[INT Skills]**

_[Wind Blade (__Mastery 1/10__)]_

**[WIS Skills]**

_[Bunshin no Jutsu (__Mastery 2/10__)]_

_[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (__Mastery 2/10__)]_

_[Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (__Mastery 1/10__)]_

_[Raiton Dan: Ibuki (__Mastery 2/10__)]_

* * *

"A bigger variety of skills would allow me to be more flexible, but it also would increase the time of mastering all skills… I guess I can spare some money to get two more skills before the three arrive," I said to myself before entering the shop.

I entered the Senjutsu Shop and bought another scroll to get two more skills. Due to my affinity for both Fire and Lightning, these two would make the most sense to buy a scroll from these two elements. I decided to buy a Scroll of Lightning which I immediately used.

**[Scroll of Lightning]**

**[Raiton: Jinraisen (WIS 20): The user shapes lightning-natured chakra. They can then throw the lightning as a projectile-based attack, or combine it with a Water Release technique to electrocute a target.]**

**[Raiso Gekishin (WIS 24): The user releases a discharge of electricity that fires several destructive disks of electricity which home in on the targets.]**

Luckily I could add both skills to my Skill-Set immediately which gave me a greater variety of range attack… and since I still had an hour I could test them out in the Battle Room. The perfect opponent for this would be Sasuke due to him using Jutsus just like me, also learning a bit more hand to hand combat can't be bad… and because I want his Chidori Jutsu.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in my living room watching a bit TV after my fight with Sasuke was over and I made a couple of preparation for the three. While I was just watching one of my favorite anime the doorbell was rung. I walked over to the door and opened it which revealed Issei.

"Hey Train-kun," he greeted me.

"Good day Issei-kun," I replied. "Come in."

"Are the girls already here?" Issei asked.

"No, not yet… and I don't know if they will come. Actually I am surprised that you even came, my guess was that you would need a couple of days to think about that stuff," I stated.

"Yeah, I still have my troubles with all of this," Issei admitted as he entered.

We walked into the living room and Issei looked towards the TV.

"Are you a fan of Dragon Ball too?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, I'm a fan," I replied.

"Cool! Dragon Ball is just the best anime out there… but it would be better if there were a bit more breasts in the show," Issei stated.

"Nope, that certainly would not improve the show," I stated.

"Yes, it would… but the show is already great as it is," Issei said.

"It's good like it is that is something we can agree on," I replied.

"I especially like the opening. I could sing it easily for 24 hours!" Issei declared proudly.

"Please spare me," I said not wanting to hear him sing as Jin placed his paws over his ears.

Issei was about to start singing nevertheless, but luckily I was spared from it due to the doorbell ringing just in time.

"I guess I should go to the door," I said and hurried to it.

When I opened the door the two girls we were waiting for were standing in front of it.

"Good morning, Train-san," they both greeted me.

"Good morning, Murayama-san and Katase-san," I greeted. "Please come in, Issei-kun is already inside."

"Right, the pervert is here too," Katase said as she entered.

"Thanks for having us," Murayama said as she entered as well.

After they entered the house the four of us meet in my living room. There was an awkward silence between the four of us until Issei was the first to speak.

"Uh, so… what exactly are we going to do?" Issei asked breaking the silence.

"I think it would be best to start with me helping you awaken your Sacred Gears," I stated.

"And how are you planning to do this?" Katase asked.

"First, you should follow me. I don't want any of you to destroy my living room," I stated and the three nodded.

I did lead them down to my basement with the terminal.

"Alright, first let me explain a couple of things to you," I said and the three nodded looking through the room. "This Terminal here… is a special magic item that lets me enter different Dimensions. These Dimensions were once artificially created and are only accessible through this Terminal. In these Dimensions, one can fight monsters and grow stronger as well as finding great treasures. The good thing about it is that if you get hurt into the other dimension you will be fine again as soon as you exit it… and if you die inside one you will get send back here completely fine, but you lose all the treasures you gathered."

"That's… good… I think," Katase stated hearing this.

"However, all the pain you would feel from a wound while inside will be real," I stated and they grew pale.

"That doesn't sound so good," Murayama said.

"Well, don't worry for now I will use it so we can enter a place where no monsters are so you can first awaken your Sacred Gears," I stated as I pushed a few buttons on the Terminal and a door in the wall opened.

"Alright, follow me," I said as I entered the door with the three following me.

I decided that the place where we would start training would be the Third Training Ground of Naruto. When the three arrived there, they looked around completely stunned. They probably didn't believe their eyes and who can blame them. I gave them a couple of minutes to look around before we started.

"This is… I just can't believe it," Katase said as she looked around.

"Yeah, if we didn't get here through magic I don't know how else," Murayama agreed.

"This is so awesome," Issei stated.

"Alright, then let us start," I said catching their three attention. "First I will help Issei to unlock his Sacred Gear."

"Before that, I have a question. What are these two bars I can see in the upper right corner of my vision?" Issei asked.

"Oh, that," I said actually surprised that they have them as well. "You see when you enter one of these Dimensions, you have a Game like a screen that shows you your name, HP which is the remaining points you have until you die and the last is your MP which you need for Magic and other stuff."

"So this is basically like a video game?" Issei asked.

"Pretty much," I said as suddenly a new screen popped up in front of me.

**[Party Creation (Active Skill) has been added.]**

**[Party Creation allows you to create parties inside Dungeons or in the Battle Room allowing each member to see the HP and MP of the other members as well as their stats if their friendship is high enough.]**

"To make things easier I will use this game like the system here to create a Party so each of you can see one another bars," I said as I activated the skill and added the three to a party.

Suddenly a screen appeared in front of them which did surprise them.

"Just accept and then you can see each other's bars," I explained and all excepted.

"Your HP and MP are way higher than ours," Issei stated as he took a look at it.

"Is that really surprising? I already trained inside here for a while and grew stronger," I stated.

"Also, why is my MP so low compared to the other two?" Issei asked.

"Well, you have no talent for magic what so ever," I stated much to Issei's shock.

**[Other people can take a look at their own stats as well while they are in the Dungeons or Battle Room.]**

"Why don't you take a look at your stats," I said causing the three to look at me confused. "Just think stats and you will see how good you are at certain areas."

The three did this and looked at their stats.

"Let me give you a short explanation of every stat," I said before I gave them a short explanation of each stat.

"And so you can determine how strong all of you are," I said and all of them looked through their stats. "Also it would be good if you could tell me your Stats it would help me to determined what you can do."

"Yeah, my stats-" Issei said before I interrupted him.

"Already know them. If party members are friends they have access to their friends stats by touching the name of the other person," I explained.

"Huh, so I can take a look at your stats?" Issei asked.

"Sure, go ahead," I said to him as I turned to the girls. "Is everything alright on your end as well?"

"I think so," Murayama replied.

"If you don't mind would you share your stats with me?" I asked her.

"Sure," Murayama said as she informed me about her stats.

**[Murayama Ishihara]**

_[Level 2]_

_[HP: 100]_

_[MP: 100]_

_[STR: 5]_

_[VIT: 5]_

_[AGI: 7]_

_[INT: 7]_

_[WIS: 3]_

_[LUCK: 8]_

"You're stats are pretty balanced unlike Issei's. This will make it easier to train you," I stated before I turned to Katase. "Would you mind telling me yours as well?"

"If it helps you can know," Katase stated before she told me her stats.

**[Katase Ogura]**

_[Level 2]_

_[HP: 80]_

_[MP: 120]_

_[STR: 4]_

_[VIT: 4]_

_[AGI: 6]_

_[INT: 10]_

_[WIS: 2]_

_[LUCK: 9]_

"Among all of you three you have the most talent for magic," I said to Katase.

"Oh, well, I guess that's good," Katase stated.

"Good now that I know all your stats we can go back to awakening your Sacred Gears. Issei come were starting with you," I said and Issei came to me.

"Alright, I wonder what mine is like," Issei said as he walked up to me.

"Sacred Gears are often related to one's emotion. There are two ways to access is… the easy and the hard way," I stated.

"I prefer the easy way," Issei stated.

"Yeah, we tried that first," I stated. "Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to your mind," I said to Issei.

"Strongest being? … Son Goku from Dragon Ball," Issei said with closed eyes.

'Good choice,' I thought to myself.

"Now imagen that person in his moment he is the most powerful," I said and Issei to go into a particular stance.

He made the motions for Goku's signature move the Kamehame-Ha with closed eyes and a blush knowing that not only I but also two girls were watching him.

"Now focus all the power in your body to the point the Sacred Gear should appear… you know by instinct where it should be," I said to him as he focused which was clearly visible on his face.

Issei opened his eyes as his left arm started to give of a red glow and soon was covered by a red gauntlet, leaving his fingers uncovered.

"Hey, I did it!" Issei declared as he held up his arm into the air.

"… That's strange," I said.

"What is strange?" Issei asked.

"This looks more like a Twice Critical that has the ability to only double its user power for a certain time… but the Boosted Gear should look different," I stated.

"Maybe you were wrong about my Sacred Gear," Issei said.

"No, I'm certain that you should have the Boosted Gear," I said as I took a quick look at Issei's Sacred Gears status.

**[Issei Hyoudou]**

**[Title: Beast Hyoudou]**

**[Gender: Male]**

**[Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear - Twice Critical Mode]**

"Uh, my guess is that you don't have the ability yet to fully awaken it and that's why it took on this form to materialize," I stated.

"So this isn't the final form of my Sacred Gear?" Issei asked.

"No, it isn't. If you grow stronger you might be able to unlock its true form," I stated and Issei nodded. "Why don't you try to double your powers with it?"

"Sure, but how-" Issei started as suddenly his Sacred Gear glowed green.

"Why don't you take a look at your stats?" I asked with a smirk.

**[Issei Hyoudou]**

_[Level 2]_

_[HP: 80]_

_[MP: 10]_

_[STR: 8]_

_[VIT: 8]_

_[AGI: 8]_

_[INT: 2]_

_[WIS: 0]_

_[LUCK: 22]_

"Yeah, all of my stats doubled, except for my Luck Stat," Issei said to me.

"That's because the Sacred Gear only doubles your physical and magical abilities, but not something like Luck," I explained.

"Alright, next we move on to you two," I said as I walked over to Katase and Murayama while Issei continued to marvel over his Sacred Gear.

"Yeah… so do we have to do the same as Issei?" Murayama asked.

"No, you have to be a bit more… creative. Your Sacred Gear is of the Creation Type while Issei's is of the State Changing Type," I explained.

"So, what do we have to do?" Katase asked.

"You two have to image a sword," I said.

"That's all?" Murayama asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Katase stated.

"Why don't you just try it then?" I asked and both closed their eyes to focus.

The two of them continued to stand there with closed eyes for several minutes as they tried to awaken their Sacred Gear.

"It isn't working," Katase stated sounding somewhat frustrated.

"You have to image the sword," I insisted.

"We do that," Murayama said.

"Try to not think just of a normal sword. Think about how the blade should look like, the guard, the grip, and what purpose it shall have. If you have thought of all these parts put them together in your mind and your Sacred Gear will do the rest," I said.

"Do you really think that will work?" Katase asked and I was about to reply, but before I could a dark glow came from Murayama which also caught the attention of Issei.

A sword began to manifest in Murayama's hand. First a grip long enough to make it a two-handed blade which was wrapped in with clothes appeared, then a round black guard, and finally a simple blade with the form typical for a Katana appeared. After it fully appeared Murayama put her hand around the grip and opened her eyes.

"I… I did it!" Murayama cheered as she looked at her sword.

"Wow, she actually created a sword just by thinking about it," Issei looking at the sword.

"You did a great job," I said which made Murayama blush slightly,

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Now it's your turn," I said to Katase.

"Alright if Mu can do it then I will be able to do it too," Katase stated as she closed her eyes again.

"Focus on the single parts of the sword as well as the purpose it shall have," I said to her.

"I try," Katase replied focusing even more.

All of them looked at her before suddenly a bright light appeared. Now in her hand, a sword appeared as well, but it had an appearance more typical for European swords. Katase grabbed the grip and opened her eyes.

"A… sword. I actually created a sword with my thoughts," Katase said in disbelieve.

"Great, you did it as well, Katase," Murayama said.

"Yeah, you did a great job," I said smiling at her. "And now since all of you have activated your Sacred Gears we should start with your training."

* * *

**[Quest Update]**

**[Kuoh's Sacred Four]**

**[Main Objective]**

**[(X) Inform and help the Human Sacred Gear wielders of Kuoh Academy]**

**[( ) Increase the Levels of Issei, Murayama, and Katase to Level 10.]**

**[Reward: 1.000 EXP]**

**[Bonus Objective]**

**[( ) Help Issei to better his reputation with Murayama and Katse]**

**[Reward: 750 EXP]**

* * *

"Huh, I just noticed that my MP dropped to zero," Murayama stated.

"My MP is down to 20," Katase stated.

"My guess would be that your Sacred Gear needs your MP to create swords, unlike mine which cost nothing," I stated.

"So, I can only create one sword when I at full MP?" Murayama asked.

"After I train you your MP should increase, but another guess of mine is that it cost this high because you don't have mastered you Sacred Gears yet," I said to them. "It will probably get easier the more you mastered it, but I can't say for sure."

"So, the more we get used to it the easier it will get?" Katase asked.

"Yeah, it was the same with me. In the beginning, I could only summon a single sword now I can do this," I said as twenty swords shot out of the ground surprising the three.

"How about we start with some fighting to see, how good you are?" I asked as I pulled took a sword.

"By the way where is Jin?" Issei asked.

"He decided to watch TV until we go and fight monsters," I stated.

"Oh," Issei said.

"Anyway, you three just attack me with all you have. Don't worry about hurting me just attack me with all you've got," I said to the three.

"If you say so," Issei said.

"Alright then," Katase said.

"And you truly will be fine even if we cut you?" Murayama asked.

"Yeah, even if you were to cut off my head I would be completely fine… but I doubt you would manage anyway," I stated.

"You shouldn't underestimate us!" Katase declared as she readied her sword.

"Yeah, our swords skills are nothing to laugh at!" Murayama declared.

'I really doubt that their swordplay comes close to that of the opponents who I fought against in the Battle Room,' I thought to myself.

"So, I guess I fight with my first," Issei said.

"That would be the best for now since your power doubles your physical abilities," I suggested.

"Alright, I try it," Issei said as he took a fighting stance.

"Good then let's start," I said and the fight began.

Several minutes later the three of them were completely tired out as I easily defended against them. They barely could keep up with me at all. Murayama's and Katase's sword skills aren't nearly on par with mine and their swords broke rather easily which is something that shouldn't happen since they can only create one as they are now. As for Issei… training him will be pretty hard. He has no combat experience what so ever and his stats are so low as well that his doubling doesn't really help him at all.

"Alright, now that I know what you are capable of, we can start training," I said. "But how about we eat something first, so you guys can regain your MP?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Issei said lying on the floor.

"I can't believe how strong you are," Katase stated.

"Are you really a human?" Murayama asked.

"Of course, I am human, also I am rather weak. There are lots of humans that are way stronger than me," I stated much to the three's surprise.

"You're kidding, right?" Issei asked.

"Nope, I am weak and that's why I train very hard," I replied.

* * *

A short while later the four of us were back in my living area where Jin was watching some TV.

"You guys can take place on the couch and watch some TV while I cook something," I said as I walked to the kitchen.

"I can help you cook if you like," Murayama said.

"Thanks, but you guys are my guests… and you should rest before we start fighting monsters," I replied smiling at her.

"Alright," Murayama replied as the three joined Jin on the couch.

While I got the ingredients, I saw how the girls started to pet Jin which he did seem to enjoy… good for him. Soon after I started to cock which I rarely do, but I am very good at it.

First, I made Tomato soup as an appetizer. For it, I used only fresh tomatoes and a couple of spices. As for toppings I used sour cream because it works well with the taste of the tomatoes and crouton.

The main dish I made was Käsespätzle. Hot spätzle and grated cheese, I used Emmental cheese, are layered alternately, and are finally decorated with fried onions. After adding each layer the Käsespätzle is put into the oven to avoid cooling off and to ensure that the cheese melts. I also made some potato salad to accompany the dish.

"Wow, that looks all really delicious," Murayama said as I called them to the table.

"Yeah, I can barely believe it," Katase said.

"Why don't you try it?" I asked.

"Don't mind if I do," Issei said as he began to eat the tomato soup. "Wow! This tastes incredible!"

"You think so?" I asked as the girls tasted it as well.

"Ture, this is incredible!" Katse said.

"Yeah, I don't think ever ate anything so delicious," Murayama stated.

"Please this is just the appetizer," I said to the two.

"Where did you even learn to cook like that?" Issei asked.

"From my mother," I replied as I looked down.

"Oh, your mother," Issei said remembering that this was not a good topic to talk about.

"I should probably get the Käsespätzle out of the oven now," I stated as I stood up from the table.

"He suddenly is looking kind of sad," Murayama stated.

"Yeah, you're right," Katase agreed.

"I think it's because I mentioned his mother," Issei stated which made the two look confused. "You see he has some family problems from what I know and I think it would be better for us to not talk about that matter."

"Oh, I guess you're right, Hyoudou-san," Murayama said.

"Well, here is the main dish," I said as I placed the food on the table. "When we're finished eating then the real training will start."

"Alright," the three said as they continued to eat the food I prepared.

* * *

**Well, that's all for chapter 6 and I don't have anything to say other than I put up a Poll in which you guys can vote for Train's Summoning Contract.**

**Here is the list of the five that are put up in my Poll:**

**Crows, Snakes, Dogs, Wolves, or Frogs.**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey, Valsi here just wanted to remind you readers of the Poll I put up for the Summoning Contract for Train because I would really like to see a couple of more votes there. Here is a short reminder on which you can vote:**

**Crow (11 Current Votes), Dog (0), Snake(4), Wolf (4) or Frog (1)**

**And now please enjoy Chapter 8 of "A Gamer among the Supernatural".**

* * *

Katase, Murayama, Issei, and I were now in my basement. The time has finally come for them to Level and I am kind of excited to finally have a real group I can enter the Dungeons with.

"So, where do you guys want to go? The City of the Undead or Puppet Castle?" I asked the three.

"City of the Undead? We probably have to deal with zombies there, right?" Murayama asked.

"Yeah, mostly," I said.

"I'm not a big fan of zombies, so I would rather not enter this Dimension," Murayama stated.

"I agree with Murayama," Katase said.

"If the girls don't want to fight zombies than I guess we should fight the puppets," Issei stated.

"Actually, I would have recommended that to you as well for several reasons. First, the most opponents in Puppet Castle are puppets based on medieval units such as knights, wizards, and hunters which will make good training partners. Second, this Dimension hasn't a being hunting us across the map that is actually stronger than the Boss of the Dimension and which is stronger than me," I stated.

"I guess that it's better than that we choose to go to Puppet Castle," Katase stated and the other two nodded.

"After we enter I give you all some items, so don't run off by yourselves," I said and all nodded. "Good that it's time to depart."

I pushed the Butten on the Terminal and then the four of us entered into the Dungeon. Since I already explored most of the castle except for the horror part of the castle I had different starting points and to simplify it I started with the other four in front of the castle.

**[You've earned a Prestige Point for joining a group in the Dungeons for the first time.]**

'Huh, I can later unlock a new facility,' I thought to myself before I turned to the group.

"Alright, first let me give you all something I have prepared before for each of you," I said as I pulled out three small bags each attached to its own belt. "This is a special bag that is kind of like the inventory of games, you have basically 10 slots for items. I have prepared one with a couple of items for each of you, but don't expect too much since I'm not rich enough to buy high-class items."

I handed each of them a bag and they looked through the items I gave them.

**[Katase Inventory: Size 10]**

_[Iron Katana (Rank E/Size 2)]_

_[Small Healing Potion (Size 1)]_

_[Mana Potion (Size 1)]_

**[Katase Inventory: Size 10]**

_[Iron Katana (Rank E/Size 2)]_

_[Small Healing Potion (Size 1)]_

_[Mana Potion (Size 1)]_

**[Katase Inventory: Size 10]**

_[__Taurus Revolver Model 17 (Rank E__/Size 1)]_

_[Training Gauntlets (Rank E/Size 1)]_

_[Small Healing Potion (Size 1)]_

"A gun?" Issei asked surprised.

"I thought that would be good for you to have a ranged weapon if you get into a problematic situation," I stated.

"And we don't get a ranged weapon?" Katase asked.

"No, I will take out the range opponents today, so you can focus on your close combat," I replied.

"Alright, I guess that fine then," Katase said.

"Before we enter I want all of you to activate your Sacred Gears," I said to them.

"Already?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about yours running out of time or breaking as it is now, so you have no reason to give them the chance to take you out before you can double your power," I explained to him.

"Huh, that makes sense," Issei stated as he summoned his Sacred Gear.

"As for the two of you, I want you to summon a sword right now due to the time necessary for you to regenerate your MP. Also it's better if you summon a sword as soon as you can so that you can master your Sacred Gear," I stated and the two nodded as each of them summoned a sword to their hands.

"Finally we have to decide on something. Inside this castle there are treasures with gold or gems inside which we can take with us," I said and was immediately interrupted.

"You mean we can find diamonds and stuff like that inside?" Katase asked excitedly.

"Yeah… finding these treasures is actually how I earn the money pay my bills," I stated. "And before anything else is asked I have a question for you. How should we split the treasure? Either the person who finds the treasure can keep it or we split it so that each of us five gets 20% of it."

"Five?" Katase asked.

"You, Murayama, Issei, me and Jin," I replied.

"But Jin is your Sacred Gear! Wouldn't it be fairer if we split it 25% for all of us?" Katase asked.

"I told you before the money I earn with these treasures is what Jin and I live on, so we are kind of depending on this as our income," I replied.

"I think that we should agree," Murayama said. "He bought from his money these items for us and takes the time to train us so we can defend ourselves."

"Yeah, Murayama-san is right," Issei said.

"Alright, then let's make it 20% for everyone," Katase finally agreed.

"Good, then I put this as a setting. As for the items… I think it would be best for the one who finds it to keep it," I said and the others nodded in agreement.

"I guess then it's time for us to enter the castle," I said walking through the big front gate followed by the others.

This is how our first exploration began… and this group did better than I expected. Both Murayama and Katase were able to take out the puppets rather easily and Issei could hold his own in one on one fights, but at times Jin or I joined them because they were overwhelmed by the masses. The first to Level Up and increase her skills was Katase, but sadly I couldn't see what stats increased. Not long after Murayama followed and Issei got his Level Up a bit later and I could see something I find rather strange.

* * *

**[Issei Hyoudou]**

_[Level 3]_

_[HP: 100]_

_[MP: 10]_

_[STR: 5]_

_[VIT: 5]_

_[AGI: 4]_

_[INT: 1]_

_[WIS: 0]_

_[LUCK: 22]_

_[Unused Points: 3]_

* * *

'Why does Issei have unused points? Is that a thing? But why… it doesn't make any sense. They can't choose how they want to use their points like me and so why wouldn't all of his points be used? I guess I have to ask Katase and Murayama about their stats later to see if they have unused points as well. I have memorized their old stats after all,' I thought to myself while the three of them fought some puppets.

A bit later we entered a bigger hall and inside we were met by a small group of ten opponents. Katase, Murayama, and Issei already got ready to attack them.

"How about you take a break?" I asked them as they turned towards me.

"You want to fight them all on your own?" Issei asked.

"I didn't get a chance yet to fight and these things will be enough for a light workout," I said as I opened my eyes with the Sharingan activated.

"T-train what happened to your eyes?" Issei asked as he looked into them.

"Oh, right you haven't seen them like this before… how about I'll explain that later?" I asked.

"You better do because they are a bit creepy," Katase stated and Murayama nodded.

"Don't worry when we take a break half an hour and I will explain them to you," I replied as I summoned a sword from the shadows. "Jin you can sit this one out, I want to see just how good my sword skills are right now."

Jin just barked and I understood that he understood.

I immediately rushed at the group of that that only attacks after you enter the room and began to dismantle them. With my Sharingan, it was so easy to read their moves and with my superior stats I could easily take all of them on at the same time. I noticed that the others were looking at my display with shock and awe. In the end, I finished off the remaining three puppets by using my "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" which was super effective against these puppets because they were all made out of wood. After I finished I walked back to the rest of the group.

"That was amazing," Murayama said as I approached them.

"Yeah… you're in a totally different league than we are," Katase stated.

"Oh, please I will make you strong enough to be able to do this as well," I said as my eyes changed back to its normal black color.

"Hey, what was that when you spit out that fireball? Was that magic?" Issei asked excitedly.

"No, that was Senjutsu which is related to your WIS Stat," I said.

"That's the stat where I have a 0," Issei said with a depressed expression.

"Don't worry if you stick with me I'm sure we can increase your INT or WIS stats so you can learn Magic or Senjutsu," I said to him.

"Alright, I really want to have magic. Just thinking about all the stuff I could do," Issei said with a perverted grin.

"I'm against him learning Magic or this Senjutsu stuff!" Murayama declared.

"Yeah, he would certainly use it to spy on girls or do other inappropriate things!" Katase agreed with her.

"Well, I guess then I will only teach him the basic skills when he increases his INT or WIS," I replied much to Issei's dismay and delight of the girls.

"By the way what is the difference between Magic and Senjutsu?" Murayama asked.

"That something that needs time to explain, so I rather explain it during our break," I replied and she accepted it.

The five of us continued with our exploration for the next half until I did lead them to the gardens. In that time neither of the managed to Level Up and we didn't encounter any special enemy. As they arrived in the garden they were met by a total of 20 puppets waiting for them. This time I stood back and left it to them to deal with them, with the help of Jin who took on half of them. Unlike the other times, the three first-timers actually took some severe damage from the fight, but in the end, they somehow managed to defeat them… well, I had to stab in once as I threw a knife into the head of a puppet. After we finished we sat down on the grass to take a break for a couple of minutes.

"So, what's the difference between Magic and Senjutsu?" Issei asked me as soon as we sat down.

"Well, magic is different for each species, but since we are all humans I'll give you the expiation of human magic," I stated and the three nodded. "The magic system used by humans is categorized into two major types, Western magic, and Eastern magic, the former being a system of spells and magical knowledge founded in Europe while the latter is a system of sorcery that originates in Asia; magic used by humans originates from the knowledge of Devil's demonic power and the miracles of Gods of different religions."

"This sounds kind of complicated," Issei stated.

"So, what about this Senjutsu?" Katase asked interested.

"Yeah, you said earlier that you were using Senjutsu," Murayama stated.

"Senjutsu is different from magic and sorcery with the biggest difference is that it stresses the importance of chakra, their aura, the great original power that flows in ones' spirit, e.i. their life-force and turning it into a constant current. Senjutsu is a power that is similar yet different from the magic of Devils and the light power of Angels. Despite it being incapable of matching the direct destructive power of magic or light, Senjutsu makes use of the unknown parts hidden in plants, animals, and people. For example, if one learned Senjutsu, it is stated that they excel at reading the flow of someone's aura, thus letting them grasp their movements from a far distance to a certain degree," I explained.

"Senjutsu, however, has a fatal flaw, as while it lets the user read and handle spirit power, it could also take in the malice and ill will that flows in the world therefore if an amateur used it in an incorrect manner, then the malice will end up corrupting the user," I stated.

"And what would happen then?" Murayama asked.

"You would turn in a power-hungry killing machine," I calmly stated and all of them became pale. "Don't worry I have mastered it already and won't make an amateur mistake that would make me go crazy. Also these hand signs I use before using Senjutsu direct the flow of my chakra so that it isn't even possible for me to take in malice."

"That's good to know," Murayama said.

"And what about your eyes?" Katase asked me much to my displeasure.

"Well, they… actually, I would rather not tell you about them," I replied.

"Why?" Murayama asked.

"Because they are special and if Devils or other Supernatural beings would know about them then I would become an even bigger target than I already am," I replied.

"I can imagine that these eyes of yours are so powerful… I mean they are just eyes," Issei stated.

"You should know that even something harmless-looking can be extremely dangerous in the Supernatural World," I stated.

"But do really don't trust us enough to tell us about your eyes," Murayama asked.

"Actually yes," I said and she looked at me kind of hurt. "Maybe I will tell you after we got to know each other better."

"I think that's okay, we really don't know each other so long," Murayama replied.

"Well, I guess we let you keep your secret for now," Issei said.

"Thanks, for not trying to force me to tell you about it," I replied. "Also I think that it's time almost time for us to move out again, but first I want all of you to look at your stats and tell me about them."

"Do you really think that we have already grown stronger?" Katase asked.

"You forget that this is a special place," I replied and all of them looked at their stats.

* * *

**[Issei Hyoudou]**

_[Level 3]_

_[HP: 100]_

_[MP: 10]_

_[STR: 5]_

_[VIT: 5]_

_[AGI: 4]_

_[INT: 1]_

_[WIS: 0]_

_[LUCK: 22]_

_[Unused Points: 3] (Not visible for Issei only to Train.)_

* * *

**[Katase Ogura]**

_[Level 3]_

_[HP: 95]_

_[MP: 140]_

_[STR: 4]_

_[VIT: 5]_

_[AGI: 7]_

_[INT: 11]_

_[WIS: 3]_

_[LUCK: 10]_

* * *

**[Murayama Ishihara]**

_[Level 3]_

_[HP: 115]_

_[MP: 110]_

_[STR: 5]_

_[VIT: 6]_

_[AGI: 9]_

_[INT: 7]_

_[WIS: 4]_

_[LUCK: 9]_

* * *

"Our stats truly did increase from before!" Katase said surprised.

"See, I told you that you grow stronger at a pretty good rate inside here," I said to her. "Also it is faster the stronger the enemies you are fighting."

"But why didn't my Stats increase as much as theirs?" Issei asked me.

"I guess you just didn't beat as many enemies as they did," I replied while wondering why Issei has unused points.

"I guess then I just have to work harder!" Issei declared.

"Alright, now before we continue I want both Murayama-san and Katase-san to create a new sword, but not just a normal sword," I said to them with a smirk. "You should have noticed by now that most of the puppets we come across were made out of wood and since fire is pretty effective against wood you are going to create swords with fire abilities."

"Do you think we will be able to? Last time it took all my MP to even create a normal blade," Murayama stated as I walked over to her.

"Don't worry I help you this time," I said.

"If you say so," Murayama replied as she closed her eyes to focus.

A second later her eyes shot open again as I was standing extremely close behind me and placed my hands on hers.

"W-what are you doing?" Murayama asked with a blush.

"I said I'll help you with the sword by pouring some of my magic into it as well," I replied.

"Alright, now before you focus on the sword itself what ability should it have and the model the sword to fit that purpose," I said as I leaned close to Murayama's ear which made her tense up a bit. "What shall your blade do?"

"Y-you said that it should have a fire ability… so maybe it should be surrounded by flames when used, but is that even possible with my Sacred Gear?" Murayama asked.

"Sure, just imagined it," I said to her and she seemed to calm down a bit as I let some of my magic flow through her.

I took a couple of seconds, but in the end, she was able to create a new sword. It looked very similar to the first sword she made, but there were a couple of things different. First, the guard hadn't just the form of a circle and instead was shaped like a sun and the other change was that the blade had a light red color.

"You did it," I stated as I let go of her.

"Are you sure? I mean this sword just looks slightly different from the one I have created before," Murayama replied as she swung it slightly and it suddenly was surrounded by flames.

"To me, it seems like the sword works," I said with a smile.

"Yeah," Murayama said surprised.

"So, Katase-san it's your turn next," I said to her.

With my help, Katase managed to create a fire sword as well, and soon after we went back to exploring. We made our way through the castle and in the next couple of hours before we had to stop we did make great progress. Over that time we continued with our exploration both Murayama and Katase made it to Level 6 while Issei made it to Level 5, this is due to me letting them fight high-Level opponents with me helping them out.

* * *

**[Issei Hyoudou]**

_[Level 5]_

_[HP: 140]_

_[MP: 10]_

_[STR: 10]_

_[VIT: 6]_

_[AGI: 4]_

_[INT: 1]_

_[WIS: 0]_

_[LUCK: 22]_

_[Unused Points: 7] (Not visible for Issei only to Train.)_

**[Katase Ogura]**

_[Level 6]_

_[HP: 115]_

_[MP: 210]_

_[STR: 5]_

_[VIT: 6]_

_[AGI: 10]_

_[INT: 16]_

_[WIS: 5]_

_[LUCK: 13]_

**[Murayama Ishihara]**

_[Level 6]_

_[HP: 150]_

_[MP: 160]_

_[STR: 6]_

_[VIT: 8]_

_[AGI: 15]_

_[INT: 10]_

_[WIS: 6]_

_[LUCK: 10]_

* * *

Pretty good for their first day and I even almost got a Level Up too because we only fought Level 10 guys. The other important thing was that we actually came across a treasure with gems and all that stuff. As soon as we found that stuff the girls' eyes became all shiny and they started to talk about how gorgeous the necklaces, rings, and other accessories were. Issei, Jin and I couldn't join the conversation since we had no clue about that stuff and so we decided to talk more about magic since Issei seems kind of interested in it… sadly for the wrong reasons.

After letting the girls ramble for about 5 minutes I stopped them when they started to talk about which gem would fit the outfits they have. I told them that they can't take gems with them, what would their parents or other people think when they suddenly see them were gems? Understanding this they let me convert the treasure into yen and each of us got a fifth of it. I got… I mean Jin and I got 28.180 yen out of it which was 40% of the reassures total value and each of the other three seemed happy to have earned some money.

The next major event was our last. We get into a room with a couple of stronger opponents and I actually had to help fight alongside them. In the end, there were just too many opponents and I couldn't take them out fast enough. During the fight, Katase and Murayama got both in a dangerous situation and I could only save one of them. I decided to save Murayama because she was closer and I was sure that I would be able to save her while by Katase I wasn't so sure… however, Katase wasn't the one who was taken out. Issei playing the hero took the attack for her which resulted in his HP decreasing to 0 and being thrown out of the Dungeon… this is also the reason why he is a Level lower than the other two. Afterward, it was close to Murayama and Katase, but I somehow kept them safe until all of the opponents were defeated and we got to an exit point.

When we got to the outside we were met by an Issei who was completely fine again. Katase thanked him for saving her and actually showed concern if he was really alright. This then turned into a conversation about how crazy just this all was. Using this chance I decided to spend my Prestige Point on a New Facility. I opened the House Upgrade Menu to see the list of options that I had.

**[Following Upgrades are available to you.]**

**[Weapon Shop: A shop in which you can buy all kinds of weapons.]**

**[Accessory Shop: Useful Accessories with different effects. They can also be used as gifts to increase your relationship with other characters.]**

**[Medic Shop: Useful Items that will keep you from dying.]**

**[Blacksmith: Here you can craft weapons if you have the necessary materials.]**

**[Workshop: A place where you can craft different items with various effects.]**

**[Magic Shop: A shop that sells items related to Magic and Spell Books through which you can learn new Spells.]**

**[Pool: An underground Pool will be added to your house.]**

**[Hot Spring of HP: A hot spring with the ability to give you a bonus of your HP recovery will be added to your house.]**

**[Hot Spring of MP: A hot spring with the ability to give you a bonus of your MP recovery will be added to your house.]**

**[3rd Floor: Add a new floor to your house.]**

**[Clothing Shop LV2: Upgrade for the Clothing Shop which will unlock a wider variety of clothing as well as some clothes worn by Heroes of other worlds.]**

**[Senjutsu Shop LV2: Upgrade for the Senjutsu Shop which allows you to search for certain Skills and grants you a wider variety of Skills.]**

'It seems like I can upgrade the stores after unlocking them… that's pretty good. For me personally upgrading the Senjutsu Shop to Level 2 would be great because that way I could add only the skills I want instead of relying on luck,' I thought to myself. 'But now I have these three to train and none of them has shown a talent for Senjutsu. The most sense for them would be either to get the Magic Shop, for Katase and Murayama who show a decent amount of talent for magic or the Weapon Shop to get them good weapons, but there are problems with these two choices. The Magic Shop would only make sense for Katase and Murayama since I doubt that Issei can learn any Skill with an INT of 1 and the Weapon Shop will only make sense at the beginning for them because when Murayama and Katase mastered their Sacred Gear they can summon better weapons anyway and Issei doesn't need one when he is able to double his own power every ten seconds… I don't need the Weapon Shop either since I can summon swords myself.'

I thought about that stuff for a minute or two more and didn't notice that Issei, Katase, and Murayama were staring at me. I finally decided to add the Magic Shop to my basement which appeared in the form of a blue door on the wall which caught the attention of the three.

"Uh, Train… there appeared a door on your wall," Issei said to me as he started at the door.

"Yeah, what was that?" Katase asked.

"That's just something that I've unlocked just now. You see the… person who gave me this house locked away many of the places which are connected to this house and I have to unlock them," I stated.

"And do you know what you have unlocked?" Murayama asked.

"Yeah, the house gives me the option to choose what I want to unlock," I replied.

"What did you unlock?" Issei asked curiously.

"I unlocked the door which is connected to a Pocket Dimension Magic Shop," I answered but they still seemed confused. "Why don't we enter it?"

To answer my question all of them nodded and I then did lead them through the door. After all of us had entered the door we found ourselves surrounded by a lot of shelves with books.

"Wow, I have never seen that many books before," Issei stated as he looked into the endless corridor filled with bookshelves.

"Yeah, and all of them are Books from which you can learn all kinds of Spells," I said which seemed to pique their interest as I touched a book. "But since I just unlock it seems you can only buy books for elemental based spells and the ones you get are random."

The reason for me knowing this is a screen that had popped up in front of me which explained it to me.

"Also, apparently the higher the price the more spells are in a book," I stated. "So, does one of you want to try your luck?"

"Aren't you going to get one?" Katase asked.

"No, I just have an INT of 8 while I have a WIS of 25, so I rather focus on Senjutsu related stuff," I replied. "Murayama and you already have a higher INT than me, so it would make more sense for you guys to buy some and learn a bit magic."

"What about me?" Issei asked.

"You still have only 1 INT, so it would make any sense for you to get any spells yet," I replied.

"I guess that getting one book can't hurt," Katase said and Murayama nodded before they started to look through the books.

Issei and I started to talk to each other while the girls talked about what kind of element they should choose. We talked for about 5 minutes before the two girls returned each with a book in their hands.

"Oh, so you got some books," Issei said to the girls as they came back to us.

"So for what elements did you two take?" I asked the two of them.

"I decided to get some Wind Magic and from what is stated on the back of the book there can be a couple of good healing spells in it as well," Murayama stated.

"So, you want to focus on healing? That's a good choice… this group lacks someone who can heal the others," I said with a smile, and Murayama slightly blushed. "What about you Katase-san?"

"I decided to go with Water Magic because it says that it is good for defense… I don't want something like what happened before to happen again," Katase stated.

"So defensive support… that's also a good fit for our group," I stated and she nodded.

"So should we try and read them now?" Katase asked.

"Why don't we wait with that? There is still one more shop I want to visit with you," I stated.

"Another one?" Murayama asked.

"Yeah, a clothing shop," I replied and the girls' eyes immediately began to sparkle.

I did lead them then into the Clothing Shop… where we spend the next hour so that Katase and Murayama could buy a total of two outfits. Issei too got one outfit, but I had to loan them money to him since he lost what he got because he was killed in the Dungeon. I'll spare you all the boring details of them buying their clothes. In the end, Katase bought one set of clothes that gave her higher resistance to lightning damage and one that increases the effect of her water magic. Murayama got one to increase the effectiveness of healing spells, even so, she didn't get one yet, and one that would increase her movements. Finally, Issei got one that increases the damage he can take making him basically the tank of the group right now. After we got everything we returned to my living room.

"It's already 6:25 pm," I stated as I looked at the clock in the living room.

"It's already this late? I guess we should head home soon," Murayama stated.

"But before you leave how about we see what Spells you got?" I asked.

"Oh, you're right. I totally forgot about the books," Murayama stated.

"Me too. I was so focused on the clothes," Katase stated.

"Yeah… so how about you take a look into the books now?" I asked the two.

"Then I'll start," Murayama said as she took out the book and opened it.

Inside the book were a total of two Spells. One that was a healing spell and the other was the Wind Blades Spell, the only spell I know. However, there was something different from what happens when I acquire a new skill. When I want to learn a skill I only need to use it when my INT or WIS is high enough to learn it and then I immediately can use it, but apparently other people who by books inside one of my stores can do the same. From what I saw Murayama got a pretty detailed explanation about the skills.

"I actually got a healing spell," Murayama said as she saw the two spells explained in the book.

"That's great," Katase said to her friend.

"Yeah, all I have to do now is practice it," Murayama stated.

"True, but you should wait until you come back here. We don't want the Devils to know about you, well at least not yet," I stated.

"What do you mean with not yet?" Katase asked.

"It is basically unavoidable that they will know about you sooner or later and I would like to get you to a certain level before it comes to it," I explained to them.

"Huh, I guess if it is unavoidable it would be the best if we grow as strong as we can before they now about us," Katase agreed.

"Good, then let us see what is in your book," I said to Katase who nodded.

We took a look into Katase's book before we all agreed that we would meet up the next day in the evening since Murayama and Katase had some Kendo Practice before. Shortly after Issei went back home while Jin and I joined Katase and Murayama on their way home because we wanted to buy something to eat.

"I'm totally beat… I think I never before worked so hard in just one day," Katase said as we walked through the streets.

"Yeah, me too… when I am home I going to take a long bath and then just relax for the rest of the day," Murayama said.

"Yeah, I'll probably do that too," Katase said.

"What are you doing after a day you worked hard like today?" Murayama asked me.

"Huh, I'm eating something and then I'll do some more training," I replied.

"You're still doing more?" Katase asked shocked.

"Sure, what we did wasn't that straining and I didn't have a chance to improve my Martial Arts," I stated.

"Seriously? How can you have the Stamina left for that?" Katase asked me.

"Well… it's just how I am," I replied while thinking about my Unlimited Stamina Skill.

"You two don't mind if I start training with Issei earlier? He is falling a bit behind," I said to the two girls.

"Not at all, but to think that this pervert is actually managing to do so well is kind of surprising," Katase stated.

"Yeah, also he didn't even try anything perverted and he even saved you back there," Murayama stated. "Maybe he wouldn't be such a bad guy if he wasn't so perverted."

"Well, today was just the first day. Let's wait and see for now," Katase replied.

Jin and I continued to walk with the other two until we walked past an area with a couple of restaurants. I said goodbye to the two girls and then turned to Jin.

"So… Pizza?" I asked my little friend who replied with a barked.

"Yeah, you're right, almost every meal we since I came to this world was Pizza. So what do you want?" I asked my little buddy who then barked pointing with his nose towards the place he wanted to eat.

"Ramen? Sure, let's go," I said to him and Jin went into my shadows.

We went towards the ramen bar which seemed to be the first floor of the house while the second did look like a living area. It really didn't look like much, but one should never judge a book by its cover. I went to the small ramen bar and took a seat. From the looks of it, there was only a single man working in this establishment. That person was a middle-aged man with amber eyes and black hair that looked out beneath his red bandana.

"Good evening," the man greeted me as he placed a card with the menu on it in front of me.

"Good evening," I replied as I took up said card.

I did read through it for a bit while the man was preparing some noodles.

"I take the one with pork," I said to the man.

"One ramen with pork will be finished in just a moment," the man replied.

"And do you have something for my little friend here?" I asked and the man turned towards me.

I pointed down to Jin and the man noticed him for the first time.

"Sure, does he like pork as well?" the man asked and Jin barked.

"Yep, he likes it as well," I said and the man smiled.

"Sure, then I got something for your little buddy as well," the man said as he started to prepare food.

I turned around to see some passengers walking by as well as a couple of them entering the different restaurants that were around this area.

"Must be pretty hard to run a small shop like this while surrounded by restaurants," I said to the man.

"I don't get that many customers, but I enjoy cooking something for the few who come by," the man replied.

"You must really love your work," I said to him.

"I do… I always wanted to run a little shop like this with my wife…" the man said as he became quite and the expression on his face changed.

I knew that expression on his face… that was like someone looked who lost someone precious to him. I didn't ask him concerning that matter and instead leaned down to pat Jin. While doing so Jin told me something about our mental link which was something that I probably should check out. I got back up and took a look at the man stats.

**[Richard Grimm]**

**[Level 17]**

**[Gender: Male]**

**[Race: Werewolf]**

**[HP: 560]**

**[MP: 190]**

Now that was something I didn't expect. I wonder what a werewolf was doing in Devils' Territory and decided to confront him about it to see if the Devils knew about him or not.

"Here's your order and that's for your little friend," He said as he gave two bowls to me.

I place the one for Jin onto the ground where he could eat it before I got myself a pair of chopsticks and started to eat.

"Wow, this stuff is good, very good," I said after I tasted it.

"Always glad to hear that someone enjoys my food," the man said as continued to work.

I continued to eat for a couple of minutes until I decided that I should ask him what a werewolf was doing here.

"By the way, what is-" I didn't make it further as I was suddenly interrupted.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. What do you guys think about the little group that assembled in this chapter? Also, the first "Skill Point" is coming up and I wanted to know if you guys have any suggestion for what Train should use it, but don't forget the limitations. That's not all, if you guys have any ideas for swords Katase or Murayama could create then you can also send them to me.**

**Well, that's all from me for now. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

As I was about to ask the shop owner, Richard Grimm, what a Werewolf like him was doing in Devils' Territory I was rudely interrupted. Three punk-looking guys along two girls came to the small ramen bar.

"Hey, old man how about you prepare some food for the lot of us?" one of them asked laughing.

"What can I get you?" Richard asked ignoring the rude attitude of the kids.

"Five of your best Ramen," the boy said laughing.

"That will be 6.000 yen," Richard replied.

"I think not. Just prepare the food for us or... well, your little shop won't be around for much longer," the guy said as Richard glared at them.

"And you should move," another boy said to me, but I just continued to eat my ramen. "Didn't you hear me? I said move!"

"Did I just hear an annoying fly?" I asked enranging the punk.

"You are dead!" the punk shouted way too angry.

The punk then tried to punch me but I stopped him by catching his wrist between my chopsticks. He seemed shocked as I then twisted his wrist which was enough to make his face met the counter.

"You should watch your tone," I said having my Sharingan activated because I wanted to train it by using it as much as possible.

As I was saying this the punk tried to free himself but he couldn't while I was also staring at the two other guys and the girls.

"So cool," one of the girls said seeing me and the other nodded.

Hearing and seeing this the two boys seemed really angry.

"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing?" the leader asked.

"I am trying to eat... but I don't mind teaching you a lesson in manners," I said glaring at the leader who then took a step back.

"H-hey, teach him a lesson," the leader said to the second guy.

"Huh... sure," the second guy replied.

He tried to punch me just like the first did and just like the first he failed. I used the chopsticks to force the first guy to get in between me and the second so that he would get punched in the face. This knocked the first guy to the ground letting me use my free hand to grab the seconds wrist and threw him on top of the first.

"So, do you want to try it too or are you going to leave?" I asked the leader of the group.

"You... I' remember this!" the boy said before he turned around. "Let's go."

As the boy turned around to leave and the two boys got up, the girls looked at each other before they suddenly came to me.

"Would you mind us hanging out with you?" one asked.

"Yeah, you are so much better looking and stronger than these losers," the second said as the boys looked shocked at the girls.

"Not interested... scram," I said to the two as Jin growled at them.

Seeing rather shocked at first the two girls left and the same did the guys leaving me once again alone with the werewolf.

"Could I get another pair of chopsticks... these got dirty as I took out the trash," I said to Richard.

"Sure... thanks for throwing out these trouble makers," Richard said as he gave me new chopsticks.

"I'm sure you could have handled them easily yourself," I replied as I continued to eat.

"And what would make you think that?" Richard asked as he started to prepare something.

"Because you're a Werewolf," I said calmly as I put some food into my mouth.

"How do you know?" Richard asked me with wide-opened eyes.

"My little fellow here told me," I said patting Jin.

"Than he is your familiar?" Richard asked seeming to have calmed down a bit.

"Something like that," I replied.

"So, did the Devils finally notice me and want me gone?" Richard asked sounding more sad than scared.

"No," I replied and Richard looked at me. "I'm not with the Devils... I know them, but otherwise, I don't have anything to do with them."

"Then what are you doing in Devils' Territory?" Richard asked.

"Good question, but I can ask you the same. How about you tell me your tale and I tell you my?" I suggested and the werewolf looked surprisingly sad.

"I rather not talk about it," Richard replied.

"Fine, I won't force you to tell me... by the way the name's Train Ritter," I said introducing myself to the werewolf.

"Richard Grimm," the werewolf replied. "... are you going to tell the Devils about me?"

"Don't know yet... but if I do then I will most certainly not let them drive you out of town," I stated and Richard raised an eyebrow. "What? It's not easy to find a place with such good ramen."

"Thanks," Richard replied with a small chuckle.

"By the way how much do I need to pay for that bowl of ramen?" I asked.

"Since you took out the trash, I'll give you a discount. 1.000 yen," Richard said.

"Thanks," I replied as I placed the money on the counter. "I'll come by again sometime."

"Looking forward to it," Richerd said as I left.

Now that we ate dinner both Jin and I walked back home. I didn't earn that much EXP while I was training the three others and I still wanted to reach Level 20 before the end of the week. My plan for the evening was to go back into one of the Dungeons and get at least to Level 15. I really wanted to use the remaining time I have unlimited stamina to get to the same level as the Devils.

However, I might have to change my plans for the day. I could feel that I was being watched by someone... someone I didn't know yet, but at the same time someone I could take on.

**[****Okita Souji****]**

_[Title: __Sakura Saber]_

_[Race: Human]_

_[Gender: Female]_

_[Level 16]_

_[HP: 290]_

_[MP: 230]_

_[B80 - W52 - H83]_

I continued to walk through the streets and I noticed that there were none, other people, at all. Noticing this I slightly changed my way home deciding to walk through the park. As I was walking through the park the person following me decided to show herself.

She was a girl around my age with a slender physique, green eyes, and short blond hair. Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance. She was wearing a Taisho-style Kimono that consists of a Hakama and long leather boots.

"Good evening," Okita greeted me with a smile.

"Good evening, I already wonder when you would come out," I replied with a smile of my own.

"You did notice me?" Okita asked actually surprised.

"Yeah, it is not easy to sneak up to me," I replied.

"Aw, and I tried so hard to hide my presence," Okita said slightly pounding.

"May I asked why you are following me... and who are you?" I asked her.

"Oh, I totally forgot to introduce myself. My name is Okita Souji and I came here today to invite you to join the Hero Faction," Okita said with a smile.

"Hero... Faction?" I asked not really knowing what that was.

"The Hero Faction, to which I belong as well, consists of special Humans such as descendants of Heroes, Sacred Gear, Holy or Demon Sword, and Longinus wielders. The motto of the Hero Faction is to fight and defeat evil beings such as Devils, Fallen Angels, and Dragons that bring harm to Humans," Okita explained sounding cheerful.

"That sounds... nice and all but why do you want to invite me?" I asked wanting to confirm something.

"Because you are a Longinus Wielder... you wield Canis Lykaon, don't you?" Okita asked.

"How do you know that? I tried to keep it a secret," I stated.

"Well, I don't know how our leader found out about you," Okita admitted.

'This is bad... how do they know about me? Even more importantly who else knows?' I thought as I realized how dangerous my situation could get.

"So, then how about we go and pack your stuff so you can join us Heros?" Okita asked me with a smile.

"Sorry, but I am not interested," I replied-

"Huh, why? Without Heros like us slaying all the evil beings, they will do evil things!" Okita stated.

"Yeah, but what do you mean with evil beings?" I asked.

"All Devils, Fallen Angels, and Dragons... and of course all the other monsters!" Okita said with a smile.

"Then we have a problem because I doubt that all of them are truly evil... for example, the Devils in this Town are... nice," I said to her.

"Hmm... I think I understand what is going on here," Okita said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"The Devils must have put a spell on you so you become friends with them and then they can turn you into a Devil as well!" Okita said pointing at me.

"I don't think so," I replied.

"Our leader told me that Devils certainly would do something like this, especially to a Longinus user!" Okita stated.

"But they didn't," I replied.

"Don't worry, I will knock you out and bring you to the Hero Faction. There we will dispel the spell and then you can join us," Okita said with a smile as she drew her katana which gave of a Demonic Aura.

"I don't really want to get abducted, so I will have to fight back," I replied.

"I am NOT abducting you! I am saving you!" Okita replied.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested," I replied as I summoned a black blade to my hand and activated my Sharingan.

"Well, then let us cross swords," Okita said with her cheerful expression before she approached me with incredible speed.

Through her higher speed, she was mostly on the offensive with me blocking her attacks... well that was what she thought what happened. In reality, she fought nothing but thin air due to me having her put under a Genjutsu as soon as she looked into my eyes.

"Now that I put her under a Genjutsu... what should I do?" I asked myself. "I won't kill her since she is no real danger to others besides me... but if I leave her alone then she will probably come after me again. I guess I leave her alone for now."

I started to walk home leaving Okita to fight thin air. On my way there I spend most of the time thinking about what is going to happen next.

'When this Hero Faction knows about me then probably others do as well and will come after me for my Longinus. Now what to do about that... first I should think if I even should continue to train the three, I don't want them to become targets as well. As for myself... I could ask the Devils for protection but that would make me dependent on them and this is something I don't want to,' I thought to myself. 'I guess I have to stay with my original plan and increase my own strength. I guess I won't sleep tonight and Level up.'

I soon arrived at my house and entered it while Okita was still fighting thin air.

"I guess it is time we stop this," the Illusion of me said to Okita.

"So, you are coming with me?" Okita asked.

"No, I just think that I made a fool out of you long enough," my Illusion replied.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Okita asked.

"Well, I'm just an Illusion and the real me has already gone home," my Illusion said.

"What?!" Okita replied shocked.

"Yeah, I guess I release you... and please don't come after me, I am not interested," my Illusion said as it vanished leaving her alone in the park.

"He can use Illusion Magic... but when did he cast the Spell on me? I should probably inform our Leader that there is more to him than the information stated," Okita said as she sheathed her sword.

In the meantime, I entered my home and got ready to head into the Dungeons for the rest of the night.

When I exited the Dungeon the next day, the sun has already risen and my rank rose to Level 15 and almost at Level 16 which also game me a Skill Point that I wanted to save for another time. My Level was not the only thing I increase my mastery of multiple Skills did as well.

* * *

**[Train Ritter]**

_[Title: Train of the Sharingan]_

_[Sacred Gear: Canis Lykaon]_

_[Level 15]_

_[Exp: 960/1.500]_

_[HP: 315]_

_[MP: 350]_

_[STR: 12]_

_[VIT: 17]_

_[AGI: 25]_

_[INT: 8]_

_[WIS: 27]_

_[LUCK: 10]_

**[Skills]**

**[-Sacred Gear]**

_[Canis Lykaon (Mastery 1/10)]_

**[-Genetically Skills]**

_[Sharingan (Mastery 2/10)]_

_[Uchiha Bloodline]_

**[-Passive Skills]**

_[Eagle Eye]_

_[Gamer Body]_

_[Gamer Mind]_

_[Instant Recovery]_

_[Unlimited Stamina]_

_[Chakra Control (Mastery 1/10)]_

_[Swordsman (Mastery 3/10)]_

_[Gunslinger (Mastery 2/10)]_

**[-Active Skills]**

_[-Gamer]_

_[Party Creation]_

_[-Gunslinger]_

_[Quick Draw (Master 2/10)]_

_[-Sword Skills]_

_[Horizontal Arc (Mastery 2/10)]_

_[Sharp Nail (Mastery 2/10)]_

_[Sonic Leap (Mastery 2/10)]_

**[-INT Skills]**

_[-Offensive Magic]_

_[Wind Blade (Mastery 2/10]_

_[-Defensive Magic]_

_[-Support Magic]_

**[-WIS Skills]**

_[-Taijutsu]_

_[__Shishi Rendan (Mastery 1/10)]_

_[-Ninjutsu]_

_[Bunshin no Jutsu (Mastery 1/10)]_

_[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Mastery 3/10)]_

_[Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Mastery 2/10)]_

_[Raiton Dan: Ibuki (Mastery 2/10)]_

_[__Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Mastery 2/10)]_

_[-Genjutsu]_

_[Sharingan Genjutsu (Mastery 2/10)]_

* * *

I originally planned to enter the Battle Room but decided against it. When I looked at the clock for the first time I realized that it already 11 am and that Issei will come in two hours. I may have unlimited Stamina, but I still need to eat... and I need to shower.

All in all, I spend the next 90 minutes showering and warming up and eating some food. Issei was a Level behind the other two and so I wanted to bring him to Level 6 before the others would show up. The plan for the day was for them to reach Level 8 and maybe try to attempt finishing the Puppet Castle alongside them.

I did a couple of more preparations until my doorbell rung. When I opened it I was met by Issei who came over for training.

"Hey," Issei greeted me as I opened the door.

"Good day, Issei," I replied. "Come inside."

"So, are we going to start training right away? Or do you want to do something else... we could play a game until the others arrive or... we could watch some videos," Issei suggested.

"How about we do something productive instead... like learning Martial Arts," I reülied with a question of my own.

"But aren't we going to train after Murayama-san and Katase-san come as well?" Issei asked.

"True, but they are a bit ahead of you as well as have weapons while you have to rely on your firsts," I explained.

"True... they did make a faster progression than me during the time in the Dungeon," Issei said looking down. "I even died..."

"Yeah, but you saved Katase-san which in my opinion is something really brave," I stated.

"Yeah... but that's only because you said that we can't be killed," Issei replied.

"Still you feel the pain and there was no evidence that I was telling the truth, yet you still protected her," I said to him.

"I guess," he said scratching his cheek.

"Who knows maybe by doing stuff like this their opinion of you increases... and maybe they even come to like you," I said to him.

"I doubt that... I spend the entire last year peeping on the Kendo Club..." Issei said to me.

"..."

"..."

"Just try to be not to perverted and I think there might be a chance... and don't peep on the Kendo Club again," I said to Issei in a serious tone.

"This might be better... especially if these two become stronger," Issei said thinking about how they used to beat him up when they figured out he was peeping.

"Good... then how about we go and fight some opponents to increase our Martial Arts?" I asked.

"Uh, aren't you going to teach me some basics first?" Issei asked.

"I am not that well versed in it either and so I think it is better if we fight opponents and try to learn from their style," I replied.

"Uh... okay," Issei said to me.

"Good, then let us go down to my basement," I said to Issei before I turned to Jin. "You can stay here. I won't need any swords when I train Martial Arts."

Jin barked as he took the remote for the TV into his mouth before jumping onto the couch. The Issei and I made our way down to the basement where I planned for him to fight a couple of opponents with me in the Battle Room. This will actually the first time I fight an opponent with another partner than Jin... but I wonder if Issei can even do anything against these opponents.

When we arrived in my basement I went and selected our opponents and registered us as a Team... and as for our opponents, I choose the Team of Sasuke because I wanted to copy his skills, and Naruto because he wasn't that dangerous except for his incredible MP. I set Sasuke to Level 14 and Naruto as Level 6. After I finished everything the door to enter the Battle Room opened, but before we entered I talked with Issei.

"Issei today we will do something different from yesterday," I said to him.

"And what are we going to do?" Issei asked.

"For now we will not enter a Dungeon and instead fight some Special Opponents," I explained to Issei.

"Special Opponents?" Issei asked.

"Yeah... do you know anything about Multiverse Theory?" I asked him.

"Multiwhat?" Issei asked confused.

"Not surprising... simply said our opponents are heroes and other persons of other Earths that exist in other Universes," I said to Issei who looked at me confused.

"It may be even possible that one day it is possible to fight another version of you, Issei," I said to him.

"Really?" Issei asked surprised.

"Yeah... there might even be another version of myself," I said to him.

"I... don't know what to think about that," Issei said to me.

"Yeah... it's best to not think about it anyway since I don't even know if it is possible. Let us focus on the opponents we will face now," I said to him.

"Sure... is there anything I should know about the opponents we will fight?" Issei asked me.

"Leave the one with the black hair to me, he is the stronger and... let's just say there is also another reason for it. The other isn't as strong, but you should still be careful," I said to Issei.

"Okay... I will try my best!" Issei said to me sounding really determined.

"Good, then follow me," I said as I walked into the Battle Room.

When we entered the Battle Room we were standing once again in the area of the 3rd Training Ground just like the first time Issei was here. Around 50 meters away from us was the duo of Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

**[Sasuke Uchiha] **

_[Title: Sasuke of the Sharingan]_

_[Level 14]_

_[HP: 290]_

_[MP: 280]_

**[Naruto Uzumaki] **

_[Title: Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails]_

_[Level 6]_

_[HP: 260]_

_[MP: 550]_

* * *

"These two are our opponents?" Issei asked.

"Yeah... the blond one is yours. He is really strong but lacks skill. If you can avoid his hits you should easily be able to defeat him. As for the black-haired one, you should stay away from him you are no match for him," I said to Issei.

"Okay, I'll try," Issei replied.

"Good then let us begin," I said, and shortly after the fight began.

To keep it short... we lost. Without my Sacred Gear Jin, who always knows what I am planning, as a supporter, I already had massive troubles against Sasuke and even more, after Naruto defeated Issei and joined him. However, I could actually grasp the basics of Sasuke's Taijutsu Style and added a new Skill to my Arsenal.

**[Hand to Hand Combat (Passive Skill) has been added.]**

As for Issei... well, I doubt that he learned anything seeing how early he got defeated when Sasuke bypassed me and took him out with a "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu". Yeah, I guess that Issei isn't good enough yet to train against these opponents.

After I got out I apologized to Issei for making him face opponents he can't defeat yet, and Issei seemed kind of down. He asked if it even was possible for him to defeat someone like them or me and I reassured him that with his Boosted Gear he could very well become stronger than Naruto, Sasuke, or me. Issei said that he would try his best and instead of fighting another pair of opponents Issei and I headed into the Dungeons of Puppet Castle so Issei can train some more Hand to Hand Combat as well as getting him to Level up since he is one Level behind the other two.

And so the two of us entered the Dungeon Issei with his Sacred Gear ready to go while I was lying on the couch watching a sope.

* * *

Two hours later both of us were sitting in my kitchen with Jin and enjoying some Pizza I ordered. The other two should arrive in a couple of minutes as we were enjoying a Pizza. I was talking to Issei about Sacred Gears and other stuff related to fighting and then he was talking about women which I blocked out mostly.

As for the time we spend in the Dungeon... well, Issei managed to reach Level 6, but nothing else of significance has happened inside of the Dungeon.

As we were eating the doorbell rung and I went to open it when I did so I was met by a girl I have never seen before.

The girl has lilac hair and lavender eyes. In her casual outfit, Mash wears rectangular frame glasses, a grey hoodie over a black shirt over a white-collar shirt, a red tie, a black skirt and tights, and brown shoes.

"Are the girls here?" Issei asked as he came to the door.

"No," I said as I looked at the girl.

"Wow, she is hot," Issei said out loud seeing the girl.

"Uh, excuse him, but who are you?" I asked the girl.

"Uh, m-my name is Mash Kyrielight," the girl introduced herself.

"My name is Train Ritter. So Kyrielight-san, what brings you to my door?" I asked the girl.

"Well, I-I wanted to ask you if I could use your phone," Mash said sounding rather shy.

'I guess I check her Stats before,' I thought as I took a look at them.

* * *

**[Mash Kyrielight]**

_[Title: Shielder of Ortenaus]_

_[Female]_

_[Human]_

_[Level 18]_

_[HP: 380]_

_[MP: 180]_

_[B84 - W57 - H82]_

* * *

'Her Level is way too high for her to be a Normal Human... I'll let her in and see what happens next. With my Sacred Gear as well as the Sharingan I should be able to defeat her if she tries anything,' I thought to myself.

"Alright, please come in," I said to her.

"Thank you," Mash said with a smile while Issei was staring at her.

"The phone is standing in the living room, follow me," I said to her.

"Okay," Mash said as she followed me.

I lead her to the phone and she dialed a number while I walked over to Issei.

"Stop thinking about perverted stuff," I said to him.

"I wasn't-" Issei replied.

"She is no normal human," I said to Issei who was surprised.

"Wha-"

"Keep it down. She's probably part of some organization that wants me because of my Longinus. She doesn't know about yours yet, so stay quiet and don't do anything that could reveal yourself. Understood?" I asked Issei.

"Yeah, got it," Issei replied. "But why would you even let in someone like that?"

"I'm interested in seeing what she does... but until now she seemed to speak with another woman she called sister and asked for her to get her," I stated as I looked towards the girl.

"You can hear what she says through the door?" Issei asked.

"Nope, headset," I replied as I pushed my hair out of the way to show Issei the small headphone I had in my ear.

"Is there anything you are not prepared for?" Issei asked surprised.

"Hopefully not," I replied. "She has ended her call. Try to act natural... be your normal perverted self if it must be."

"Hey, I take offense to that," Issei replied as Mash walked up to the two of us.

"Thank you for letting me use your phone," Mash said thanking me.

"No problem," I replied politely.

"Well, I will be going then. It was nice meeting you Ritter-san and... uh," Mash said not knowing Issei's name since he never introduced himself.

"Issei Hyoudou," Issei introduced himself.

"It was nice meeting you as well Hyoudou-san," Mash said slightly bowing to us.

This resulted in her breasts bouncing up and down which made Issei immediately focus on them.

"It was also a pleasure meeting you," Issei said staring at her bouncing breasts with a perverted expression.

"Yeah, the same goes for me," I said to her.

"Goodby and I hope we will meet again," Mash said as she left my house and walked away.

"Hey, Issei stay out of the house for a second!" I said to him.

"Sure, but what do you want to... and he's gone," Issei said as I hurried into the house.

Inside I immediately used my Sharingan to look for some kind of magic or devices to spy on me and I found something. I found a small magical circle located under my phone which was pretty easy to find due to my Sharingan being able to see Magic in different colors and the color of the Magical Circle was easily visible. Jin also discovered a small bugging device that had the scent of Mash.

"I guess that means I will have new troubles coming my way in the next couple of days. Geez, it's not even been a week and I already have so much trouble..." I said to Jin as I made my way back to the door.

When I arrived outside where Issei was already waiting for me and the two girls arrived as well.

"Oh, it seems that now everyone is here," I said as I saw the three.

"What were you doing just now?" Issei asked me.

"How about you come inside and we talk there," I said to Issei. "You two as well because what I am about to say can affect you as well."

The two girls looked at each other before they followed me inside my house. There we all went directly to the basement out of fear that there might be bugging devices Jin and I missed.

"So what is the matter and why are we in the basement?" Katase asked.

"The reason behind it is that a girl was in my house earlier and I have reason to believe that she is involved with a Supernatural Organization... she is probably here because they heard about me having a Longinus and know come after me," I said to them.

"That doesn't sound good," Murayama said placing her hands in front of her mouth.

"Yeah, that's why I have to train even more intensely right now," I said to her. "You three can decide if you want to join my training or if you better distance yourself so that you don't get involved with it."

"..." all three of them were quiet as they looked at each other uncertain what to do.

"You don't have to decide right now. Since you are already here, just enter the Dungeon with me and train a bit to get stronger just in case. Just decided until tomorrow," I said to them and they nodded. "As for today, I thought that we enter the same Dungeon as last time. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure, that way we at least know what opponents we will face," Katase said.

"Yeah, that way we can learn more about fighting with our swords," Murayama said.

"And I can see if I can awaken the true form of my Boosted Gear you mentioned earlier," Issei said.

"Good, then let's head inside," I said to the three as I made everything ready for us to enter the Dungeon.

Several minutes later the five of us were standing in Puppet Castle ready to get going.

"Alright, how about we met here in two hours? That's enough time for you three to gain some more experience and for me to work on what I want," I said to them.

"Wait, do you mean we will split into to groups?" Murayama asked me.

"Yeah, you three will go together and train while Jin and I work on something different," I said to them.

"You really want to leave us to fight on our own?" Katase asked.

"Yeah, that way you will get more fighting experience," I said to her as I started to make my way into the castle.

"He is seriously leaving us to fend for ourselves," Issei said as I walked into one of the corridors in the castle leaving them alone.

'I don't know if that was the best decision for them, but I seriously need to work on my abilities and they will only hold me back,' I thought to myself determine to grow stronger.

"Let's go Jin it's time for us to grow stronger... and it is about time that I master your abilities," I said to Jin who barked.

And so I spend the next two hours training my control over my Sacred Gear as well as my Sharingan. However, all I can say is that I am dissatisfied with my progress. In that time I may able to get my Mastery over my Sacred Gear to 3, but I was nowhere near achieving Balance Breaker. On the other hand, I came close to becoming Level 16, all I need was one more strong opponent to reach it, but I first wanted to meet up with the other again. Yet I found myself face to face with a strong opponent.

**[Royal Knight Captain]**

_[Level 15]_

_[HP: 450]_

_[MP: 200]_

"I didn't think there would be a stronger opponent in the castle than the Boss... but I guess you will do fine as a Testobject for me," I said as my Sharingan activated and a couple of weaker monsters appeared. "The more the better."

I smirked as my ability activated and afterward I didn't even need five minutes to kill all of the monsters and reach Level 16.

"I should really focus more on mastering you, shouldn't I?" I asked Jin who barked in reply. "Sure, let's go to the others."

A couple of minutes later I met with the other three who all were still kicking.

"It seems you all managed to stay alive," I said to the three.

"Yeah, even so, there were a couple of close calls," Issei said.

"True, but my MP has risen to an amount where I can now summon two Swords," Katase stated.

"Yeah, I think we grow stronger," Murayama said.

"How about we take a look at your new abilities?" I asked as I used my menu to look at their stats.

* * *

**[Issei Hyoudou]**

_[Title: Red Dragon Traine]_

_[Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear]_

_[Level 8]_

_[HP: 195]_

_[MP: 20]_

_[STR: 12]_

_[VIT: 9]_

_[AGI: 5]_

_[INT: 2]_

_[WIS: 0]_

_[LUCK: 23]_

**[Skills]**

**[-Sacred Gear]**

_[Boosted Gear (Mastery 1/10)]_

**[-Passive Skills]**

_[Inregular Growth]_

_[Martial Arts (Mastery (1/10)]_

**[-Active Skills]**

_[__None__]_

**[-INT Skills]**

_[__None]_

**[-WIS Skills]**

_[__None]_

* * *

**[Katase Ogura]**

_[Title: Kendo Club's Holy Sword]_

_[Sacred Gear: Blade Blacksmith]_

_[Level 8]_

_[HP: 135]_

_[MP: 250]_

_[STR: 6]_

_[VIT: 7]_

_[AGI: 12]_

_[INT: 20]_

_[WIS: 5]_

_[LUCK: 15]_

**[Skills]**

**[-Sacred Gear]**

_[__Blade Blacksmith__ (Mastery 2/10)]_

**[-Passive Skills]**

_[Swordsman (Mastery 2/10)]_

**[-Active Skills]**

_[__None__]_

**[-INT Skills]**

_[__None]_

**[-WIS Skills]**

_[__None]_

* * *

**[Murayama Ishihara]**

_[Title: Kendo Club's Demon Sword]_

_[Sacred Gear: Sword Birth]_

_[Level 8]_

_[HP: 170]_

_[MP: 200]_

_[STR: 7]_

_[VIT: 9]_

_[AGI: 16]_

_[INT: 12]_

_[WIS: 8]_

_[LUCK: 13]_

**[Skills]**

**[-Sacred Gear]**

_[__Sword Birth__ (Mastery 2/10)]_

**[-Passive Skills]**

_[Swordsman (Mastery 2/10)]_

**[-Active Skills]**

_[__None__]_

**[-INT Skills]**

_[-Offensive Magic]_

_[Wind Blade (Mastery 1/10]_

**[-WIS Skills]**

_[__None]_

* * *

"Not bad, you guys actually managed to grow a bit stronger while I was away," I said seeing their stats.

"But where are still nowhere near your Level yet," Issei said.

"You will get there in time, but for now I'll give you guys a choice. You have three options," I said to them. "First, you can stop for today, second we can try and fight the Boss of the Dungeon, or your third option is to fight some special opponents."

"Do you think we can fight the Boss yet?" Murayama asked.

"No clue, I lost to him twice already," I stated much to the surprise of the other three.

"You lost?" Katase asked.

"Yeah, you first have to defeat four Knight which are above your Level and then the King of the Castle which was a bit much for Jin and me alone," I stated. "But I'm sure that I could take him on now since I know how they fight."

"And what are these special opponents you mentioned?" Murayama asked.

"Issei and I fought some earlier and totally lost," I said to them with a smile. "In terms of skill, most of them are equal or surpass me."

"How do you expect us to fight them then?" Katase asked.

"I can choose how strong they should be," I replied.

"Okay, that makes it at least possible to defeat them," Katase said.

"So what is it? Stopping for the day, fighting a boss which allows you to grow stronger at a fast rate, or special opponents to increase your skills?" I asked the three and they shared a look.

* * *

**Well, chapter 9 is over with this. I really hope it turned out alright since I was sick while writing this and are still when I upload this chapter. Also, I just wanted to mention the Poll once more since there are currently two Vote Options that are far in the lead with both having 19 Votes. I hope that the ones of you that didn't vote yet could vote as well. **

**I have nothing else to say so until next time!**


	10. Old Chapter 10

A few more days have passed and the day of my journey came closer and closer… in fact, Marie's and my flight was scheduled for the next day. If you wonder why I take her with me, that's because I can't let her stay here who knows what kind of things she figures out or if I come back home and there are members of Hexennacht waiting for me. I rather spend a bit of money and take her with me especially when I get a discount. In preparation for the trip, I spend all my time in the Training Room where I also did train Marie just in case and to help her master her new Magic. I was getting harder and harder to get the Experience for a Level up while Marie did increase her Level way easier than me… she was now at Level 16, almost at Level 17, while I increase my Level by four Levels which brings me up to Level 23… now you're wondering why I complain even so we both increased it by form but I spend almost all my time in the Trainings Room while Marie only joined me occasionally. I didn't know why but the EXP I earned from the fights grew a lesser by every hour I spend Training now. After I finished my current fight the EXP I gained wasn't even a fourth of what I should earn… and that's why I decided to head out of the Training Room, this didn't lead to anything. I went up to the living area which was connected to the kitchen in which Marie was cocking and Jin was happily chewing on a bone. As I looked into the kitchen I took a peek at mine and Marie's stats:

**[Train Ritter]**

**[Title: Of the Sharingan]**

**[Age: 17]**

**[Race: Human]**

**[Gender: Male]**

**[Sacred Gear: Canis Lykaon]**

**[Level 23]**

**[Exp: 540/2300]**

**[HP: 500]**

**[MP: 600]**

**[STR: 25]**

**[VIT: 25]**

**[AGI: 50]**

**[INT: 30]**

**[WIS: 30]**

**[LUCK: 30]**

**[Unused Points: 15]**

(I decided to save some points just in case I need a sudden burst in a certain area.)

**[Marie Sphere LV 16]**

**[Title: Allay or Foe]**

**[Race: Human]**

**[HP: 150/150]**

**[MP: 800/800]**

"Already done with your Training?" Marie asked as she turned to me.

"Yeah… I felt kind of strange," I said lying to her since she didn't know about my gamer abilities.

"Why don't you watch some TV until lunch is ready?" Marie suggested before continuing to cook.

"Yeah, sounds good," I replied before I set down on the couch but instead of watching TV I started my gaming console as I took the player some games as I took up the control ready to start the game, as I did that Jin appeared next to me with a Controller in his mouth.

"Seriously?" I asked Jin and he barked.

"Alright… this could be fun," I said with a smirk as I started Tekken.

15 minutes later lunch was ready and all my pride as a Gamer was gone. In multiple matches, I couldn't even win a single match against and what was even worst, afterward Jin walked around holding his head high looking really arrogant. During the entire lunch, he was reminding me of my really annoying losses. While the three of us were sitting on the table we went over how tomorrow is going to play out… well, I was talking about how it was going down, Jin was sometimes barking in and Marie was asking questions. Half an hour later we were done eating and did clean the dishes. I thought about heading down and train a bit more, but if I still have this decreased EXP gain then it would be pointless. I decided to relax this last day and try out something I wanted to try out before I came into this World. After we finished Jin activated the TV and the game console to play some video games, Marie sat down on the couch starting to read a Magic Book I purchased in the Shop to learn a few new Spell, I still prefer Jutsus, from which only a few were useful for my skillset but they some of them would be good for her. As for me, I went back into the Training Room but this time I just choose a Forrest as setting and then entered. I sat down in a clearing and began to Meditate… you probably wonder why I wanted to try something like this. Well, I'm just looking for a way to relax and when I lay down or do something else I was always thinking about stuff and never truly had a clear mind. I closed my eyes and started to empty my mind which was at first really hard but after some time I was able to do it. I didn't know how much time passed before someone shook me which stopped my Meditation.

"Train, do you sleep?" Marie asked me as she shook me.

"No, I'm meditating," I replied as I opened my eyes.

"Meditating? For four hours?" Marie asked surprised.

"Four hours? Seriously, I wanted to Meditate for an hour," I replied astound as I tried to get up but I couldn't. "Verdammt meine Beine sind eingeschlafen!"

"What?" Marie asked.

"Sorry, sometimes I speak in my native language," I said to her.

"It's alright, but you should come up the devils are here and they wanted to talk to you," Marie informed me.

"Yeah, tell them that I'll join them shortly," I said as the feeling in my legs started to return.

"All right… maybe you should get some clothes. I don't think its advantages to appear in front of them without a shirt and torn trousers," Marie said and I looked down.

"Good point," I replied before she went back up again.

I opened the Shop menu and browsed through the clothing shop. I wanted to buy something cheap but then something caught my eye, a certain piece of clothing. This belonged to a character than had something in common with me, Sasuke Uchiha. This clothing was the same as Sasuke's at the start of Shippudden. It was a bit more expensive than what I was initially buying but this clothing gives me a good boost… and the price was reduced, so I did take it. As I was now walking up the stairs my outfit consisted of dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers me from my stomach to my knees, which I secured with a purple rope belt. I complimented this with a white long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso and black arm guards that cover my forearms.

**[Sasuke Uchiha's Cloth – Orochimaru]**

**[STR: +2]**

**[AGI: +5]**

**[INT: +3]**

I wanted to take a look at my stats but there was something strange:

**[Train Ritter]**

**[Title: Of the Sharingan]**

**[Sacred Gear: Canis Lykaon]**

**[Level 23]**

**[Exp: 540/2300]**

**[HP: 500]**

**[MP: 630]**

**[STR: 25+2]**

**[VIT: 25]**

**[AGI: 50+5]**

**[INT: 30+3]**

**[WIS: 30]**

**[LUCK: 30]**

**[Unused Points: 15]**

While the stats increase of my cloth didn't seem to affect my HP, but for some reason, my MP increased that's strange… I have to look into that at a later point.

When I walked into the living area I saw Rias and her Peerage inside my kitchen drinking tea with Marie.

"Ah, Train. You finally here," Rias said as she saw me.

"And you got some new clothes… they fit you," Akeno said seeing my new attire.

"Thanks, Akeno-san," I said to the girl. "Now why are you all here?"

"I wanted to offer you something before you go on your trip," Rias said to me.

"If you ask me again I swear to god," I said and the devils winced.

"Yeah, I leave that out, but please don't mention him again," Rias said.

"Fine," I replied.

"So, the offer I wanted to make… I told my brother about you," Rias said.

"The current Satan Lucifer," I stated.

"Yeah, so we said that if you don't want to be a Devil, but need protection he said I could offer you to work for the Gremory and him. This would basically put you under the protection of the house of Gremory and one of the Satans," Rias said.

"Sorry, but I have to decline," I replied almost immediately.

"Won't you at least consider it?" Rias asked.

"No, if I would accept your offer then I may be protected but this would come into conflict with my own plans… also, there is always a price to pay," I replied.

"A wouldn't have to pay a prize," Rias replied and I raised an eyebrow. "Not a big one."

"There it is," I said satisfied.

"But I'm more curious about something else. You mentioned you had plans… may I ask what these plans are?" Rias asked intrigued.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you right now… but I would like to ask you a favor," I said to her.

"A favor?" Rias asked.

"Yeah… I would like to meet that brother of yours," I said.

"You want to meet my brother? …he probably would like to meet you too, but he is pretty busy managing the Underworld," Rias replied.

"Just ask him if he can in one to two weeks when I get back from my trip," I said to her. "If he meets with me I own you a favor… but nothing that affects me negatively."

"…fine, I will inform my brother... I must admit that I am interested in what you are planning," Rias said.

"You will know if it works out," I said with a smirk.

"I must say until now this visit was rather disappointing," Rias said to me.

"Sorry," I said not feeling sorry at all. "So is there anything else or can I continue with what I have been doing?"

"What were you doing when we arrived?" Akeno asked.

"Well, I was training… or rather I was meditating," I replied.

"Do you really think that with training and meditating you can grow stronger in such a short time?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, with my kind of Training even one day is more than enough to increase your strength tremendously. You can ask Marie," I said and all heads turned to the white-haired girl.

"Uh, yeah. Train's training is a bit special but very effective," Marie said.

"And before you ask I won't tell you about my training methods, it's not like you can do the same training even if I told you about it," I said to the red-haired girl.

"Seriously, we can't start a conversation like this," Rias said kind of annoyed.

"Yeah… I'm kind of busy since we're leaving tomorrow and I want to master a new ability before we leave," I lied with a smile.

"Uh… it seems that we won't be able to have a conversation then… I hope you won't die when you are away," Rias said to me.

"Yeah, I hope so too," I replied before I brought the Devils to the door but before they all left Koneko turned towards me.

"Come back in one piece… I need to talk to you when you get back…" Koneko said to me and I understood what she wanted to talk to me.

"Got it," I replied and the little girl left.

After they all left through the door, I closed the door and went back into the kitchen where Marie was still drinking her tea.

"So, you're trying to learn a new skill by meditating?" Marie asked me as I sat back down again.

"That was a lie, I just didn't want to deal with them today," I replied as I sat down.

"You're not going back down to train?" Marie asked surprised.

"Nah, today I had enough training. What do you guys think of watching a few movies?" I asked with a smile and Marie looked surprised while Jin barked happily.

"Seriously?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, why don't you head over and I make some Popcorn and get some drinks?" I asked and Marie seemed even more surprised.

"Sure, that sounds good," Marie said sounding a bit unsure before she headed over to the living room.

The rest of the evening went by rather… should I say normal because it was like normal people would spend their evening or should I say unusual because normally I would be fighting against a simulation… but that's not the point here. The point is that I was really happy to spend a normal evening like this. I wasn't able to have a movie night with someone for a few years… you could say that I was pretty happy with this. It seemed that Marie was enjoying it to… well, she did ask a bit many questions about the plot but that kind of reminded me of… yeah, I was happy. The three of us watched TV until we fell asleep and when I woke up the next morning Marie's head was placed onto my shoulder and my arm was placed around her. Luckily I was the first to wake up or so I thought until I saw Jin with a wolfish grin on the table. I glared him telepathically not to bark so that Marie won't wake up until after I removed my arm. Jin's grin grew bigger and I tried to remove my arm faster but Marie suddenly moved in a way that made it even harder without waking her up. I already thought this would get embarrassing but then Jin hopped onto the couch, helped me to remove my arm from her and lay Marie down. I thanked Jin and he wanted a new bone, a dragon bone… where the heck am I supposed to get a dragon bone? Jin then mentioned the basement and went down where I followed him. He went to my Terminal and used his paw to choose something. He then told me to enter the Dungeon. When Jin and I opened our eyes the next time we were in front of a mountain chain and we already saw a few dragons… no, they were too small wyverns maybe. Jin then demanded that we would spend the next couple of hours searching for a dragon to slay. Why not? I still have a few hours before Marie and I fly to Europe per plane.

We started to make our way up the mountain. On our way up we slew Wyvern, Wyrm, and Drake but nothing big. The most surprising thing for me was that I started to earn an even higher amount of EXP than normal and the reason for it was rather… logical. Apparently, when I overwork my body it doesn't show itself by me being tired or my muscles hurting, which is pretty convenient if I ever get involved in a long fight, but instead the EXP I obtain will decrease and with the way, I basically tortured my body the last weeks it's not really surprising that it decreased. As for why my EXP gain increased… apparently, I gain more EXP the following day if I slept close to women my EXP gain will be bigger, the more women the bigger and the most I can get by doing it with someone… yeah, not going to happen anytime soon. Anyway, we have been mountain climbing for the last two and a half hours and we finally found something interesting. Jin and I found a skeleton Dragon on which's side Jin had stars in his eyes. He did bark demanding that the two of us would take down the Dragon and all of its bones would go to him. Before I gave him an answer I took a quick look at the dragon's stats to find out if I can defeat him in the first place.

**[Zoro-Agruga]**

**[Title: The Dark Dragon]**

**[Race: Undead Dragon]**

**[Gender: Male]**

**[Level 25]**

**[HP: 800]**

**[MP: 800]**

Uh, he is two Levels higher than me. We could probably take him on and as I turned to Jin he was ready to go… and by that, I mean that Jin now grew into a full-grown hound with a black blade which had red glowing symbols on it. He looked at me ready to attack the dragon. I agreed and reached for his fur and pulled out a Scythe. Then the two of us started our attack but Zoro-Agruga had seen us and summoned corpses of, I guess Heroes that wanted to slay him before, which attacked us.

Half an hour later, I was a Level higher, acquired the Title Dragon Slayer and Jin was happily chewing on one of his hundred new dragon bones. In the meantime, I was going through the bones to see if I find something interesting and I did. I found three interesting things. One was a sword that was stuck in one of his bones. The second was a bone that seemed to have a strong affinity for Demonic Magic. The third was a violet Orb but I had no idea what good for it was but I decided to hold onto it regardless.

**[Hrunting****]**

**[Type: Weapon]**

**[Rank B]**

**[A sword, otherwise known as Hound of the Red Plains. This magical sword once belonged to the Hero Beowulf. This sword has the ability to sniff out the smell of blood and it can launch the most optimal slash with a mere ordinary swing. ****Each time the sword lands a successful hit, the drawn blood will flow into the blade and it will shine in red color.]  
**

**[Bone of the Dark Dragon]**

**[Type: Material]**

**[Rank B]**

**[This is a bone of Zoro-Agruga, an ancient Dragon that held the power of darkness and necromancy. These magical powers have been absorbed by this bone which was closest to the dragon's heart.]  
**

**[Eye of Zoro-Agruga]**

**[Type: Material]**

**[Rank A]**

**[A violet crystal ball, that was once the eye of the Dragon, and in which the soul of Zoro-Agruga is now sealed.]**

Pretty nice… but as I wanted to pick up the bone Jin growled at me saying that the bone was his. We had an argument about who of us would get the bone which resulted in a brief fight. The fight ended with me bribing Jin into giving me the bone… with what I did this is a secret. Anyway, the two of us headed back to the living area where Marie had already woken up. As soon as she smelled the two of us she sent us up to take a shower before we would head out to get to the airport while she would make some lunch.

* * *

A few hours later Marie and I were walking through the airport to the runway from where our plane would start. Jin in the meantime was hiding in my shadows from where I can hear him chew on his new bones, he is probably still mad that I took that one bone. As we were walking to our plane we were having small talk until we were suddenly approached by a man.

"Are you Train Ritter?" the man asked me.

"Who is asking?" I replied.

"Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself… my name is Alberto Gonzales," he said to me. "And I'm here on my master's orders to ask you to join her Peerage."

"Then please tell her that I have not the slightest interest in joining and now would you please let us through or we're going to miss our plane," I said to him.

"I'm sorry but milady told me to take you with force if necessary… she is quite intrigued by your eyes," Alberto said to me.

"Do you want to start a fight here with all these witnesses?" I asked.

"A fight? No, I think with my over 500 years of experience I can easily knock you out and vanish before anyone notices something," he said to me.

"I don't think that will be so easy," I said.

"I'm sorry to inform you but I am a Rook and as much as I know you're still a human and as such weaker than me," Alberto stated his opinion.

"Yeah, but even if you would try it's already too late," I stated with a smirk.

"Why is that?" Alberto asked confused.

"Well, you see I already knew that you were a Devil when I first saw you and you fell right into my trap," I explained much to his confusion. "You see I have already expected that at least a few Devils would try to recruit me and I was correct. You're the seventh who tried to recruit me, but at least among them were two Kings that had the guts to ask me themselves. One even accepted that I didn't want to join him and left me alone, I guess there are a few among you Devils that respect the wishes of us humans. Now, where was I? ...Ah, right I wanted to tell you about why you can't take me to your master you see. You fell into my trap when-"

"You already told me that get to the point!" he said annoyed by me.

"Why don't you look around?" I asked and as he did that he saw multiple people strangely looking at him. "You see these people all staring at you? Well, that's because you're talking with thin air."

"What!" he now shouted.

"You see I put you under an Illusion where you think you had approached me, but actually you have been standing here talking to thin air. Also, I talked so much that Marie and I have enough time to get to our plane. Now have a nice time explaining you shouting and talking to the air to the Security," I said with a smile and he had a shocked expression as Marie and I vanished.

Meanwhile, the two of us were already one in our plane. Marie told me that she was only once before one a plane and that she thought a plane was more luxurious. The only time she was on one she was apparently flying first class… not something I could have afforded. Soon the plane took off and the two of us started to talk to each other… I noticed that I never really got to know her and that's something I decided to change on this flight. We started to talk to each other and got to know each other better… and I think I got really fond of Marie. Soon it became night and Marie seemed to grow tired. While I was telling her something I suddenly felt a weight on my shoulder. As I turned to see what it was I saw Marie's head resting on my shoulder just like the day before. I was thinking about removing her head but then I decided to let it stay there and close my eyes too. Next time I would have to deal with new threats and so I decided to enjoy my time with Marie.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 10… one week earlier than I expected which isn't surprising when you temporarily don't have a TV or game consoles that keep me from writing in the evening… oh well. This chapter Train completed his training and now is on his way to Germany. He also acquired a new weapon, ****Hrunting****. I choose this weapon for two reasons. First, it isn't really that strong but still has a useful ability and second it will be a funny interaction when he meets Beowulf, Sirzechs' Pawn and original owner of Hurting. He also got two materials which won't come into play for quite some time. Now for Marie's new Magic… I was kind of disappointed with just seven votes in the Poll and that's why I decided to don't reveal it in this chapter and leave the Poll open for another week. Now I will go over the options one more time, also I added a new:**

**Celestial Spirit Magic: I will give Marie one Gold Key and two normal Keys. If Marie acquires this Magic then she will continue to use it until the end of the story as an extension to her own Magic. This would give me the option of creating OC Spirits and introducing more characters who can use the Magic in the future.**

**Jewel Magic: A costly magic that Marie will only use until she will unlock her full magic abilities and then she will switch to other magic. She will continue to use the Magic from time to time.  
**

**No new Magic: Marie won't get any new Magic and instead wants to focus on learning more magic which will make her more versatile.**

**Just so you know it I also removed Trace from the abilities he can get because it wouldn't make sense for without the UBW ability which he will only not get before Level 35 which is around the start of the original story.**

**Next time Train will finally arrive in Germany and he will meet a new member of his harem.**

**Giblenator:** Yeah, Train is mostly relying on his weapons and with Ice Devil Slayer Magic he could create weapons which would give him an advantage over Devils. It is currently the top contender of him getting it at Level 25, due to me not wanting to give him UBW just yet. As for Marie learning Celestial Spirit Magic… I said that I keep the Poll open for another week and I will give her whatever the Poll votes for.

**Borisd: **Now I get what you mean, but the way I decided to introduce the power doesn't really give him the option to lend his powers to others and that's why I can use it that way.

**Robocoaster:** Thanks for explaining Unlimited Blade Works for me. I did read through the Wiki again and you're right. Without UBW it wouldn't make sense for Train to get the ability to Project Weapons. Also, I will use UBW a bit differently in this story because I'm going to combine it with Canis Lykaon and make it into a Sub Balance Breaker. I decided to make Canis Lykaon basically have two different Balance Breakers. The first is the normal Night Celestial Slash Dog and the second would be his UBW combination with it, which you did suggest some time ago (don't have a name for it yet). This combination would fit really well because Canis Lykaon can create all kinds of bladed weapons and through UBW it could recreate stronger weapons. Also, he will probably get UBW when he reaches Level 35 which is around the time when the main story begins.

**akasuna123:** I think his growth is pretty good. Tobio had a much longer time to master his Sacred Gear. He had already Balance Breaker at birth, but only started training a few years, judging by Vali being a little kid in Slash Dog. He had great potential from the start and in DxD he had already achieved Abyss Side Balance Breaker which makes him incredibly strong. Train had only two weeks and went from a normal guy to a decent opponent for the supernatural. Besides, right now he is only Training to get onto the same Level as Rias and her group so that he can stand a chance against what will come when the original story starts, and when the time comes he will defiantly learn to master his Sacred Gear which will give him the chance to fight against opponents who are even at a higher level than him. So all in all, I think with Train's momentary progression and the abilities he acquires he will attain the Title of Strongest Human and make it able for him to keep up with Issei till the end and Issei is absurdly strong in the end.

**And finally, thanks for over 500 follows and more than 30.000 views.  
**

**Until next time!**


	11. Old Chapter 11

A few hours have passed since I closed my eyes to get some sleep and now we were almost at our destination. How do I know that? Because I have already woken up and asked a stewardess. I could wait to visit my hometown even if I won't be able to visit the house in which I made the happiest memories of my life. I closed my eyes and leaned backward letting out a big sigh and a few seconds later I noticed Marie's head moving from my shoulder. She seemed was at first a bit confused but then noticed that she had been sleeping on my shoulder and had drooled on my jacket. From her following self-talk, I did learn that she was embarrassed and glad that I was still sleeping. She pulled out a handkerchief and tried to brush away the droll on my jacket; I decided to keep my eyes closed and acted as if I was still sleeping. While Marie was cleaning my jacket she looked up to me and I think she stared at my face for multiple seconds and then… she kissed me on the cheek. It was a quick kiss that didn't even take a full second but it took all my willpower to not open my eyes in surprise and reveal that I was awake.

"Thank you for giving me a place I can call home," Marie said quietly before she put away her handkerchief and continued to look at me.

I faked being asleep for a few more minutes before I woke up with a yawn. As soon as I did Marie looked outside of the window with a slight blush on her face. I decided to continue playing the fool so that it won't get awkward. We started to talk to each other but before we approached the airport where the plane should land. After we exited the plane we had to look for our luggage which was rather annoying due to the seemingly endless luggage that went through the airport. After we found it we had to wait for the bus that should take us to my hometown. It was kind of funny to see Marie struggle to communicate with the people around her… seriously she is France and yet she can speak Japanese but not German? That doesn't make any sense… until I asked her. Apparently, her family has a dispute with one of the most powerful Magician Families in Germany and Marie's family in extension did want to have anything to do with Germany. I hope that doesn't lead to further trouble… and she could have told me that sooner so that I could have planned for this case. I started to think about how I should deal with this if the time comes… but one thing was clear I won't sacrifice Marie to protect myself. I'm also halfway to Level 25 where I could get a new ability, but I don't have an efficient way to earn EXP right now. I consider what to do to increase my strength, but I didn't come to any good conclusion and before long Marie told me that our Bus had arrived in my hometown.

It was a small village surrounded by a forest and not too far away from a big city. I exited the bus and took in a deep breath of the good fresh air, but Marie didn't seem to like it much. As soon as she left the bus she began to complain about the smell that was coming from the small barn near the bus station. A small smile appeared on my face seeing her reaction, she clearly was a girl brought up in a noble household. I did lead her through the small village while happily looking around. This brought back many memories. Maybe it is time to tell you a bit about my family… I was the son of a normal couple, my father was German and my mother had Japanese routes. My father had been working in the military; he was… and still is my hero, just like most good fathers are for their sons. He did die in a Military Operation when I was eleven… he didn't return home. I miss him much. My mother was a normal housewife and the gentlest soul in the entire world, unlike her parents… my grandparents. My grandparents didn't agree that my mother married my dad and they showed it openly, I didn't even meet them until I was fourteen years old. My mother… well, you will know soon enough. And finally, there was my twin brother… didn't expect me to have on, didn't you? I haven't seen him for four years, I tried to contact him but he never wrote back. We walked through the village and even passed by my old home. As we walked passed it I saw a family inside sitting on a table eating lunch together. I was happy that the house was still used, but also angry that now someone else is using it and sad because it wasn't my family who was living in it anymore.

I didn't talk to Marie about it as we passed my old home and a couple of seconds later we were passed it… I didn't look back. A couple of minutes later we arrived at the place we were going to stay the next week… a small cabin near a farm. Marie couldn't believe her eyes and immediately became upset with our accommodation. She was about to complain even more but then an elderly woman came out of the farm to greet us. She greeted us in a friendly manner and asked if we were the two who rented the cabin. I told her that we were them and she immediately asked if the two of us were a couple on vacation together which I denied kind of embarrassed. She then brought us to the cabin and opened it for us. Inside wasn't really much. A simple desk with a couple of chairs, a couch, a small TV, a shower which wasn't separated from the main room and a single double bed… this will surely lead to some problems. We're about to say something as the woman shoved us into the cabin and told us to enjoy our stay, then she closed the door leaving us alone.

"Well, she was… energetic," I said to Marie.

"She certainly was, but I have a question for you. What were you thinking as you rented this place?" Marie asked mentioning to the bed and the shower.

"Actually there weren't any pictures of the inside… I just went with the cheapest," I replied scratching the back of my head.

"Seriously? Are you really that poor?" Marie asked.

"I have quite a bit of money, but because of… reasons I can't spend much of it," I replied as I placed my backpack into the corner of the cabin.

"But couldn't you still have rented something better… and in a location less smelly?" Marie asked.

"This not as bad as you make it out to be," I replied.

"Sure…" she said clearly not agreeing with me.

"Why don't you settle in while I go and… do stuff," I suggested to her.

"Wait, we just arrived in a country I'm not familiar with and neither can I speak the language, and you want to leave me alone?" Marie asked.

"Well, if you want you can take care of whatever is watching us… and buy the food," I replied.

"Yeah, I think that I better leave that to you," Marie replied.

"Since I also go shopping I will be back in a couple of hours since we don't have a supermarket in the town," I said to her as she started to unpack her stuff.

"That's all right… I guess I just read one of the Magic Books," Marie said.

"All right, see you in the evening," I said as I made my way out of the door.

Shortly after I left the cabin I was back at the bus stop where Marie and I arrived. If you wonder why I walked here without any concern of being followed or watched… well, let's just say that there was no one. I just wanted Marie to stay in the cabin while I go visit someone.

* * *

An hour has passed since I left the cabin and I finally arrived in the bigger city. I think I would have been faster if I would have run… seriously I'm already way past what a normal human can do. I used this time to think about all the stuff that happened over the last two weeks. I went from being an ordinary guy to… something similar to a Manga Protagonist. My lifestyle also changed quite a bit, before all of this I was living with my grandparents with whom I didn't see eye to eye. They never agreed with me spending all my time playing video games and wanted me to always pay my respect at the shrines.

Soon my thoughts wandered from my life with my Grandparents to my life in Germany. I thought back to my parents and my childhood friend. I wonder what she was doing nowadays. When we were little we did almost everything together, our parents even joked that the two of us would probably one day marry… why did I have suddenly a strange feeling? She should be 18 by now and grow into a woman, the last time I saw her was five years ago… I wonder what she is doing. Who knows maybe I met her again…

Now I was currently walking through the city after I used the Jutsu of transformation to change my appearance to that of Sasuke Uchiha as an homage to my new eyes. It was kind of a mistake because on the street a few girls started to flirt with me, but there was someone I rather meet. I made my way through the streets until I was close to the city hospital. Before I entered I walked into a small alley and then let Jin scan the area around me for traces of Magic. He returned and told me that there weren't any which meant it was safe for me to turn back to myself. Then Jin vanished back into my shadow and I entered the Hospital.

I entered the hospital and asked for the Room Number of the person I wanted to visit. After telling the receptionist my name and the reason for my visit she informed me in which room the person was. I went to the stairs and walked up three Floors. Then I went searching for room 319 which I found shortly after. I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Hey, mom… how are you doing?" I asked after I entered the room. "Me? I am doing alright… and I'm sorry that I wasn't here for three years. You must have been lonely… or not judging by the flowers by your bed."

I walked up to her bed to remove some hair from her face. A sad smile made its way onto my face… I was really happy to see my mother's face once again but I was also sad to see my mother in such a state. I continued to talk to her even so she was in a coma… it has been five years since the car accident happened that put my mother into a coma. I guess my family wasn't very lucky.

I started to tell her about my life and the recent changes in it. While I talked to her I completely forget about the time and soon two hours passed since I came here. I think even more time would have passed if the door to the room wasn't opened by someone.

"T-train is that you?" a feminine voice asked and I turned towards the person.

The person standing in the door was a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and aqua-colored eyes who appears to be in her late teens. As my Gamer Abilities told me her body measurements where B96-W61-H89 cm, she was 173 cm tall and had a bodyweight of 59 kg. She was wearing a simple shirt and cheap, plain jerseys. Overall she was a very beautiful woman… and I think I know who she is. There aren't many people with silver hair I know.

"Yeah, it is me… and you're Rossweisse, aren't ya?" I asked the girl standing in the door.

"I am," she said before she approached me and we hugged each other. "I thought you were in Japan, what are you doing here?"

"I have three weeks until my new school starts and I thought since I'm finally away from my strict grandparents I decided to visit my mother again… I haven't seen her for far too long," I replied as I looked at my mother and then saw the flowers again. "Did you bring these flowers? I don't think that nurses bring flowers for patients."

"Yeah… she was like a second mother to me when we grew up," Rossweisse replied.

"Thanks for visiting her sometimes, Rose," I said to her, calling her by her nickname.

"Yeah, so tell me what have you been up to after I have last seen you?" Rose asked me and I began to tell her about the stuff I did.

I told her about the time I spend in a church orphanage. I wasn't very good at making friends my age… I was going through a phase back then and was rather by myself. I did only grow worse when my twin brother was adopted into a new family, they also wanted to adopt me but I didn't want to be part of another family. I didn't get close to anyone until an exorcist, what was an idiotic profession in my opinion at that time, but he was a nice guy and even went with me to visit my mother which I wasn't allowed to do without a supervisor. Rossweisse seemed very sad when she heard that, but she was happy to hear that I made at least one friend.

Then I told her about my time with my grandparents in Kyoto, which was in my opinion even worse than my time in the orphanage. First, there was the time when they tried to convert me to their belief, fail I had lost my belief when my mother was sent into a coma… I'm still part of the

Protestant Church even if I consider myself an atheist nowadays. Anyway, I kept even more to myself especially since I didn't speak Japanese at that time. It was a hard year trying to learn a new language and dealing with strict grandparents. I started to spend all my time playing video games when I wasn't doing part-times jobs. Finally, I told her about me moving to Kuoh Town, but I left out the supernatural stuff she wouldn't believe me anyway.

Then I asked her what she did in the time I was away and her answer shocked me. She told me that she had already finished school and now was working for a very important person. I was really impressed and asked her how she did it… something I better hadn't asked. From what she told me her school life was completely academic, to the point that she did not have a social life this contributed to Rossweisse's rapid grade skipping through high-school and college… but this resulted in her not getting a boyfriend in all that time for which she was made fun of by her classmates. I had conflicted feelings about that. Then she also told me that she now got the nickname Servant Girl because of her job which made me kind of angry.

Time flew by and soon it was already getting dark outside. A nurse came into the room and told us that visiting hours are soon over. Rose and I said our goodbyes to my mother and then we left the hospital. Outside we were greeted by an elderly man with long, grey hair, and a matching beard. He wears a gold and white monocle over his left eye, without the addition of the chain. He was wearing a shirt and a cap.

"It seems like you're done with your visit," the man said to her before he noticed me. "And who is this? Is this your boyfriend?"

"H-he is…" Rossweisse stopped blushing slightly as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Sorry, of course, he isn't. You are the girl whose age is equal to the number of years without a boyfriend," the man said before he started laughing and Rossweisse teared up.

"I would like to get a boyfriend but… but," Rose said before she got depressed… and did she look at me blushing?

"So who are you boy?" the man asked me.

"My name is Train Ritter," I said to him as suddenly Jin informed me to be wary of the man and I had the same feeling.

"Nice meeting you lad. My name is Odin," the man said as he reached out with his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," I said to him as I took his hand.

I wanted to activate my ability to check his stats because I had a bad hunch, but then a screen popped up which was kind of annoying.

**[System Update]**

**[For the period of the update you won't be able to update your stats, check out others stats or access any other abilities… that includes your healing abilities.]**

Great timing… shit, I should have used the 15 points I saved for a sudden burst in power. Suddenly Odin pulled me closer to him… we were looking into each other's eyes with only a few cm between our faces.

"You have interesting eyes," he said to me.

"Yeah… I'm not gay," I said to him which caused the man to laugh and to bring a bit more distance between us… much to my relive.

"You're a pretty interesting guy," Odin said as I heard some beeping from Rose.

"Mr. Odin, it seems we have to go… there is an issue with which we have to deal," Rose said to the old man.

"Oh well, I actually wanted to visit some Oppai Clubs to have a bit fun, but I guess that has to wait," Odin said before he turned away and walked away into the crowd.

"I guess I have to go now," Rose said as she walked up to me and hugged me, I did hug her back.

"Yeah… I'm still here until the end of the week… maybe we can do something together like we did when we were little?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice," she said before she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. "Here is my number so you can call me."

"I'll be sure to do that," I said as I put the piece of paper into one of my pockets.

"Bye," she waved at me before she also disappeared in the crowd.

I guess it's time to get groceries and then go back to Marie… Nah, I'm way too interested to see what is going on and I want to be sure that Rose is safe. I let Jin follow the scent of Rose and Odin while keeping myself hidden, but I had the feeling that Odin noticed me. I followed them through the city until they arrived at the edge of a forest. Then I witnessed something I didn't believe. Rose's attire changed into some kind of armor, which consisted of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wore black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips. I was watching at her with wide-opened eyes and open mouth. I think I heard Odin chuckle for a brief as I made that face.

A second later both of them started to fly further into the forest. I guess it's time for me to show my tree running skills I trained. I jumped onto a tree focused my chakra into my feet and then jumped from tree to tree with incredible speed. I had to actually use my full speed to keep up with the two, at some point they slowed down for a reason unknown to me. Three minutes later I got to a clearing on which Odin and Rossweisse were standing across from some… I have no clue what they are, but they look dead… well, they aren't dead, but they didn't look like zombies. Rose seemed to try to talk to them as one pulled out their weapons. Rose then summoned a magical circle from which she fired a magic attack at the monsters.

I kept watching from the tree I was standing on how Rose defeated these things easily, but they were many… too many. Why doesn't Odin intervene? If he is who I think he is then he should have no problems obliterating them… wait where did he go?

"Aren't you going to help you childhood friend?" a voice behind me asked and I turned around in surprise. When I turned around I came face to face with Odin. "Hey there, young one."

"How did you get up here so fast?" I asked him.

"I'm sure you figured out who I am really, so it shouldn't be all that surprising," Odin said to me.

"I guess that's true… but I'm still pretty surprised that Rose is involved with the Supernatural," I replied scratching the back of my head. I stay calm because I remembered that Odin was one of the gods who seemed rather nice.

"The correct term for what she is is Valkyrie," Odin explained. "Didn't you know that growing up together?"

"Not really. It has not even been a year since I got involved with the supernatural," I replied as some screams came from the monsters.

"Then you're quite the monster to have grown as strong as you are now so quickly," Odin said to me. "By the way don't you want to play the knight in shining armor for Rossweisse? She could need one and maybe you can get some action after this… if you know what I mean."

"She is a close friend! I'm not helping her so that I can bang her!" I replied with a red face.

"Sure…" Odin said with a smirk.

"Screw this I'm going to help her now," I said as I summoned a blade from my shadow and Odin looked interested, probably figuring out what my Sacred Gear was.

I turned to the fight where I saw a monster was about to strike Rose with his sword and she had not time to dodge and so I threw my sword at it. Rose turned around shocked that she was about to be hit by a sword but then suddenly a sword pierced through its head. The out of nothing I appeared grabbing the handle of the sword before pulling it out of the monster's head and throwing it into the next ones. Then I landed on my feet right in front of Rose.

"Hey Rose mind if I join the party?" I asked my shocked childhood friend.

"T-train, what are you doing here?" Rose asked me.

"I followed you and the old man because I had a feeling that something was off… and I was right," I said to her with a smile.

"But still you… these monsters are…" Rose didn't know what she should say.

"Don't worry, Jin and I can handle ourselves," I said.

"Jin?" Rose asked confused.

"That's the name I gave the avatar of my Sacred Gear," I replied as Jin appeared out of my shadow. He barked at the confused Valkyrie and then she looked at me as my eyes changed from black to red.

"Train, you are Slash Dog?" Rose asked surprised.

"Slash… Dog?" I asked confused.

"The person who is in possession of Canis Lykaon and has these special eyes that are one of the hottest topics in the Supernatural World," Rose explained.

"Yeah, that's me… I didn't know that I already had a nickname," I said as I pulled out a revolver and shot one of the monsters. "Why don't we talk after we took care of these… things?"

"These are called draug, but yes we should talk after we took care of them," she replied and we started to fight the draug.

I had no idea how strong they were, but I was rather easy to take them out. I utilized the Taijutsu moves I learned from Sasuke to defeat them with kicks and punches while occasionally throwing a Kunai at one. Then I teleported to them and mostly used a Chidori, because it doesn't cost as much the Rasengan, to finish them off. Jin and I did some combo moves, but Jin also was more than able to take care of them alone, even without transforming into his full-grown form. Rose wasn't bad either… in fact, she easily killed more of them as Jin and I did combine. We easily took care of them; one even wasn't able to draw his sword… I decapitated him. Not even 10 minutes later we were done after I finished off the last of them with a Getsuga Tenshō.

"Huh, they were weaker than I thought," I said to Rose.

"I still can't believe that you are able to do these feats," Rose said to me as she walked up to me.

"I should have involved in this Supernatural Stuff way sooner… maybe I would be strong enough to take on a god," I joked.

"You shouldn't joke about something like this. The gods should be respected," Rose said to me in a stern voice.

"Alright," I replied not wanting to talk back to her.

"You two did some fine work out there," Odin said as he joined us.

"Thank you, Mr. Odin," Rose said to the old man.

"I didn't expect a god to actually compliment a human, even if he is an old man," I said to the god.

"Train, you can't-" Rose was about to lecture me until Odin laughed.

"You don't need to lecture him, he is right I am an old geezer," Odin said. "You're alright, boy."

"You too, old man," I said and we both laughed.

"How can a guy like you be friends with a Valkyrie who isn't even able to get a single boyfriend?" Odin asked which resulted in Rossweisse getting depressed again.

"She probably just didn't find the right on yet and the one who will be with her will be a lucky guy," I said to Odin which seemed to make Rossweisse lighten up and blush a little, and Odin smirked hearing this.

"Rossweisse maybe he agrees when you tried to do your Valkyrie thing… and maybe you should let him bang you," Odin suggested before he disappeared leaving a completely red Rossweisse and Train, I mean myself, alone on the clearing.

We looked at each other for a brief second before looking away from each other. There was an awkward silence between the two of us until I asked her something.

"Uh, what did he mean when he said that I would maybe agree to whatever meant?" I asked Rose, still a bit red.

"He meant that you… you would maybe agree to… to let me bring your soul to Valhalla… making me your Valkyrie," Rose said and I immediately knew what I had to answer.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I can't," I replied and Rose looked a bit sad.

"Yeah, if I were you I wouldn't want someone like me as your Valkyrie," Rose replied looking to the ground.

"It isn't because of you," I said to her as I grabbed her hands which made her look me into the eyes. "If I would be able to choose my Valkyrie even among thousands of others… even if I didn't know you before, I know that I would choose you," as I said that Rose blushed and had tears in her eyes.

"But I just can't… you see I have a goal and I doubt I would be able to achieve it if I bound myself to one faction," I explained to her.

"May I ask what your goal is," Rose asked.

"Sure, I know I can tell you. My goal is…" I began and started to explain to her what my plan was… you guys still have to wait.

"I think that your plan is really great… but achieving it won't be easy," Rose said to me.

"Yeah… it will be hard to achieve," I replied with a smile.

"Yeah… but I would still like to be your Valkyrie," she said the last very quietly.

"And I would like to have you as my Valkyrie," I replied as our faces were only inches away from each other.

A few seconds later we distanced ourselves from each other with a blush. I told her that I was staying in our old hometown and that we should meet again before I go back to Japan. She remembered that this weekend was the yearly town festival which the two of us always visited. I too remembered it and we agreed to meet again on Friday when the festival starts. We both then went our separate ways… I still have to buy our food and the shops are only open for 15 minutes and I need 10 minutes to the city… I better get going.

* * *

I used the sword that I left in the cabin as a teleportation point to return to the cabin after I got a bit of food. As soon as I did return I was rewarded with the view of a nude Marie who just came out of the shower. I immediately turned around since she hadn't noticed me yet and started to act like I didn't see anything… this probably kept me from a lot of trouble. The trouble should come tomorrow when I have to go shopping with Marie. This week is going to be quite stressful.

* * *

**That's chapter 11. He returned to Germany and you guys got to know a bit about his past. Also in this chapter, he met his childhood friend again Rossweisse. I thought she would be a good fit since she should come from that Region and she is one of my favorite girls in DxD. Also, what do you think about the Gamer System doing an update right now and will he have his abilities back in the next chapter? Also, I want to introduce a character based on a friend of mine, also that way there is at least one more male character in this story even if he won't get much of the spotlight and be more support for Train.**

**My friend's favorite Sacred Gear… or should I rather say Sacred Gears? Anyway, they are the Sacred Gears of Vritra. That would mean that Saji would get another Sacred Gear. I also would like to give him Vritra's Sacred Gears because I could, to make it more diverse from the story, have Train and the new OC go and collect the other Sacred Gears while Rias and her Peerage are training in the Underworld or during some other time. To ensure that this is possible he will get one Sacred Gear from Grigori at best.**

**Concerning Saji's Sacred Gear… I would like to give him a Dragon-Type Sacred Gear or to be more precise an Evil Dragon Sacred Gear. I already have a few ideas but nothing concrete yet, that's why if you have an idea please PM me or write a Review. I will then choose the three Sacred Gears I like the most and leave it to a poll. This would also mean that Saji will be stronger in the beginning and Sona will need seven Pawns instead of four which at least gives her three pawns she never used a purpose.**

**Now concerning Canis Lykaon, I have multiple ideas on how I could make its Balance Breaker. First would be the same as Tobio used, Night Celestial Slash Dogs, which eventually turns into Perfectus Tenebrae Lykaon et Fortis Densus Laelaps, an Abyss Side Balance Breaker. Another idea would be that Train and Jin would become one resembling Naruto when he first used Kurama's chakra which then evolves into the mode where Naruto can summon this golden Kurama, Train could do the same than with a giant version of Jin. I would like to hear your opinions about these two versions of BB.**

**Finally, there is the Poll concerning Marie's Magic. Right now the votes are 9 for Celestial Spirit Magic, 6 for Jewel Magic and 2 for No new Magic. The Poll will be open until tomorrow evening German time.**

**Now on to the Review replies:**

**Bearticguy7:** Well, the eye soul thing has much potential and I already have an idea what Train is going to do after he gets acquainted with a certain someone.

**Anmjiel:** Thanks for pointing out the mistake. I already fixed it and I'm glad you like my story.

**Guest:** Who knows maybe I start breaking the 4th wall from time.

**Vendre:** Kido might be a useful weapon in his arsenal in the future, but right now he hasn't the necessity to learn a new type of magic or anything similar and instead focuses on his Jutsus and Magic. He will probably start to learn it when an opponent appears against which it will be more useful then what he can do right now. I choose UBW over GOB because of the necessity to buy weapons for the second. With UBW I could implement it into Canis Lykaon which would allow it to copy weapons he sees and later create a Reality Marble. Another problem with GOB would be that people would start to wonder if he suddenly starts throwing legendary weapons that are already in the possession of someone else… just think of Durandal, Excalibur, Gram, etc. He will get a base but I haven't decided yet. I like your idea of the Hanging Garden of Babylon. He basically has already Minato's teleport powers because he can just like Minato teleport to any of his weapons the only difference is that he can't put a seal onto opponents. I don't know if I give him a Zanpakuto since I want to make a Scythe his main weapon.

**nickarn22:** Never noticed that, thanks for pointing it out.

**Ivanaccco:** Yes he can, but until now he was desperately trying to get onto a higher level so that he can survive with Devils that are around Level 30 and still have a lot of problems in the story. He still isn't on their level and because of that he will continue to focus on reaching it.

**Ivanaccco:** I tried to make the paragraphs less long in this chapter. Is this better? (This question is directed to everyone.)

**Kaxhi:** Yeah, my approach wasn't the best in that chapter, but I won't change it. I'll just have to do things better if a similar situation arises in the future.

**I'm also done with my Archery Competition and only have one gig next week meaning that there will be another update before next Sunday… if there aren't any complications.  
**

**Until next time!**


	12. Old Chapter 12

**Before the chapter starts wanted to apologize since it took so long for me to update, but RL was a bitch (like usual). I was pretty sick when I wrote this, but I still hope that it turned out alright. Anyway, enjoy the story.  
**

* * *

I woke up and had severe neck pain. I decided to sleep on the couch since we had only one bed even if it was a bed big enough for two. I just wanted to avoid getting into an embarrassing situation… or suffocated. Marie was hugging everything close to her tightly while she was sleeping how Jin learned in the last night. Unlike Jin who could get out of her grip by disappearing into the shadows, I would have to stay there the whole night and would have to deal with an embarrassing situation when she wakes up. Yeah, sleeping on the couch was definitely the better decision.

I got up and let my neck crack before I walked into the bathroom… which was in the same room as everything else. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before I changed into my regular outfit while Marie was still sleeping. Since Marie was still sleeping and we didn't plan to go to the big city before the afternoon.

I had a couple of hours on my own and now had to think about what to do. My System still wasn't ready for use and as a result, I had no idea what to do… but maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. Sure it would weaken me, but there are a couple of problems I have with it. For example, if Rossweisse did exists in my old world like I remember then that would mean one of two things. The first explanation would be that the System or whatever is the reason why I am in this world changed Rossweisse into a Valkyrie and the second would be that the System is messing with my memories. Neither of these two options was something I was really okay with, but I can't do anything about it now. However what I can do is some old school training, I didn't do any normal training after I arrived in this world.

Now that I decided what to do I headed out. I didn't make it very far due to being greeted by the woman who greeted us the day before. She went to me and started a conversation, asking me if we liked the cabin and then she started to ask me more about my relationship with Marie. Some people really are too curious… and that's why I used my Sharingan to put her under a Genjutsu which made her go back to work while I headed into the forest.

I soon found what I searched, the clearing on which Rose and I used to play when were kids. That sure brought back a lot of memories, but I won't let them distract me. I decided to start this by doing pull-ups on a tree branch… which was very easy. I did about a hundred before I dropped down and then I realized something that could potentially cause trouble for me. I didn't have unlimited stamina anymore. I only had it for two weeks, but still, I already got used to it and now my evaluation of how much stamina I have is messed up. I guess I should do a test to see just how much I have, but not today since I promised Marie to go shopping with her after she got access to her old bank account. Instead, I tried myself at something that could come in handy and is something I can't just copy… tree walking.

I know what you think now. He just did it last chapter as he followed Rossweisse and Odin. No, I did not. I just jumped from tree to tree without actually walking up to it and that's something I want to change. I'm sure that in certain situations running up trees and walls will be useful, also it will be good when I want to walk on water. Yeah, I defiantly want to walk over what while someone from the church is watching that would be hilarious. A couple of minutes later I started my training.

Two hours later I was able to hold myself onto the tree for a couple of steps before I fell off. I was displeased that it took me so long to learn this. Normally everything I tried comes to me easily with my Sharingan… I guess I'm relying too much on it. After said to hours I had to stop because something else that could cause trouble to me caught my attention. The next time I fell down, I hurt myself on the cheek which resulted in me bleeding and the wound didn't close. It seems that without my gamer abilities also my regenerative abilities are gone. This could cause a lot of trouble for me. Before I could get lost into thoughts my stomach growled which was the sign for me to go back and eat breakfast.

When I got back to the cabin Marie was already up and made some eggs which the woman from earlier gave to her. I thanked her and told her that I would like to shower first, but she told me that the food will be ready in a minute or two and that I should shower afterward. Then she noticed the scratch on my cheek.

"What happened to you?" Marie asked coming over to me and touching my cheek.

"It's just a scratch. No need to worry," I said with a smile while my heart started to beat a little faster.

"No need to worry? Normally such a small wound heals immediately, shouldn't it?" Marie asked sounding… worried.

"Well, it's complicated but right now I don't have my regeneration ability," I replied scratching my cheek.

"Then you have to be more careful! Wait, I'm going to get you something to bandage it," Marie said before wanting to get the first aid kit.

"Shouldn't you first take care of the eggs?" I asked mentioning to the kitchen.

"You're right!" Marie said before she hurried over to the eggs and I got the first aid kit.

Shortly after Marie and I were sitting on the table and ate breakfast. I asked her what she wanted to shop for when we go to the big city… and I immediately regretted asking her. Marie started to talk about wanting to buy a couple of clothes because she doesn't like wearing the cheap clothes which I bought for her. She also wanted to get a bit Jewelry and makeup… girl stuff. She went on and on about it, even Jin who had a place on the table held his ears down with his paws. I, on the other hand, had to listen to all of it which almost lasted an hour, an hour for god's sake! The good thing was that I didn't have to do the clean the dishes and instead could take a shower. After I was finished the three of us had to wait for another hour so that the next bus would arrive. It would probably be faster if I would run, but I couldn't take Marie with me and so we had to take the bus.

* * *

Two hours later the Marie and I were in the big city and in front of a big shopping center. I was so excited about this… I would rather do some training but I always keep my promises. Marie grabbed my hand and dragged me into… hell. If you think I'm exaggerating then wait until I told you how I wasted my day.

First, she dragged me into a clothing store in which we spend almost three hours. Marie tried on so many different clothes and always asked for my opinion. Seriously why can't they just go and buy the stuff they want and leave? The longest I need to buy some new clothes is around 15 minutes. After Marie got everything she needed she let me carry the stuff… and I can't put it into the inventory since I don't have it right now! In fact, the only item I have right now is my [Taurus (Revolver) Rank E].

'I hope my System will return soon, so I get back my inventory…' I thought as I carried her three bags for her until we were in front of a jewelry store. Inside that store, we spend another two and a half hours just so Marie can choose a couple of jewels. Next was makeup… and that too took its time. By the time we were finally done it was already past 6 pm and it was time to eat.

We went to a near restaurant and I don't know why, but I was the one that paid for the food… what is wrong with me? The only good thing about all of this was that I got the chance to eat one of my favorite meals, Haxen with homemade potato salad, Marie got herself a stew. We ate and talked there for quite a while and it soon became dark.

I had totally forgotten that I wanted to visit my mother which resulted in me being disappointed at myself. I swore to myself that I would visit her tomorrow, whatever may happen. I should also visit my father's grave when I am at it… I kind of feel bad that I forget to visit him, but he would have scolded me if I wouldn't have helped my Rose. He always told me that one should always take care of their friends and comrades.

A bit later the two of us started to make our way to a secluded alley where they wanted to invoke teleportation magic to return to the cabin. I may have lost my System, but I still have the skills I acquire including the ability to detect someone who is following me. I already got a sword ready to summon when the attack comes. I decided on a sword over a Scythe in this situation because of the relatively small alley in which I couldn't swing it around freely.

Marie was about to use the teleportation spell as four figures appeared before them. In the center of the four was standing a young woman with long blond… no, the color was more alike to gold and they were tied into twintails. She had blue eyes that had a similar color to a clear sky. Then there were two more girls wearing maid uniforms. One had long blond hair which she had tied into a short ponytail and hazel eyes. The second had violet hair that reached her neck and almost covered the entire left side of his face. The last of the four was the only male one of the group. He was a large, muscular man with slightly tanned skin. He was bald and wearing a black suit with sunglasses even so the sun was down… I had the feeling that he was going to be the first I would takedown.

"Well, well, well. If this isn't Marie… and hello mister hot guy," the girl with twintails said to me in a flirtatious tone. I was actually surprised by her attitude, but nonetheless, I didn't let my guard down even for a second.

"You should introduce yourself first before you ask someone's name," I replied as I coldly stared at her, ready to attack or defend at any time.

"Oh, that stare gives me chills," she said slightly shivering before smiling at me. "My name is Alice Victoria Elizabeth Sophie Eleonore Abensberg, but you can call me Mistress Alice."

"…too long, I'm just going to call you Alice," I replied which seemed to anger the large man but before he could move towards me Alice made him stop.

"Know that you know my name handsome, would you be so kind and tell me yours?" Alice asked me.

"The name is Train… Train Ritter," I introduced myself.

"And what are you doing with the failure of a Magician runaway?" Alice asked mentioning to Marie. This made me angry and I was about to say something, but Marie stopped me.

"Alice… what do you want from us?" Marie asked the girl as she narrowed her eyes.

"Marie, Marie. You were a very naughty girl running away from home. Your parents are so worried about you that they put up a very high reward for the person who brings you back. I thought if I would bring you back to them and the proud Sphere family would have to bow their heads in thanks for an Abensberg, wouldn't that be a great sight," Alice said chuckling to herself.

"Why would my family want me to return… as you said I am a failure," Marie replied and I felt she was ready for a fight too.

"My guess would be to marry you into another magician family for political reasons," Alice stated before she added with a smug face. "But who would want a failure as you as their wife?"

"I-" Marie was about to reply but I just had to say something.

"You're totally wrong about Marie! She isn't a failure neither as a Magician nor as a woman!" I said making Marie blush.

"Oh, please. She may have decent looks, but did you see her use magic before?" Alice asked in a joking manner.

"Yeah, I saw her use Magic. When I took her hostage after she first attacked me she wasn't really impressive… the same goes for the others that attacked me, but she made great progress over the past week. Also, her looks aren't decent… in my opinion, she looks way better than you," I said to Alice which seemed to anger her and Marie blush.

"I thought that maybe you would be a clever guy, but it seems like I was wrong. A shame… Gregor would you please take care of the boy and knock Marie out," Alice ordered the muscular man.

"Understood, Mistress Alice," the man said as he stepped forward. Then something happened I didn't expect… Gregor's skin gained a metallic look. "I will show them what my body of steel can do!"

"Marie, leave that one to me," I said to Marie and stepped back as I leaned forward, with my hand over the ground. "I'm going to show this guy that his body of steel won't be enough to stop me from cutting him up."

"If you don't wield a legendary or magical sword than it won't be enough to cut my body!" Gregor replied as he did flex his muscles.

"We will see," I replied as I pulled out a Katana which I did hold as if it was sheathed.

"I will show you the power of my fist!" Gregor replied as he got ready to attack me.

I listen closely to the breathing of my opponent. An interesting fact is that I didn't hold it in a typical way and instead like Zoro since I copied this technique from him… I still have to find my own style. I do this technique in reverse grip from beside-and-over my head, as opposed to from the waist with a standard grip on the sword.

Then we both attacked at the same time… and it was over in a blink of an eye.

"Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson!" I said as I let my sword vanish into the shadows again.

The moment I finished these words Gregor's skin turned back normal and a deep wound appeared over his chest. Blood came out of it as he fell backward onto the ground. I didn't kill him since it wasn't necessary, but he should be out cold for quite a while.

"Impressive," Alice said as she watched the exchange. "If I am correct then you possess the Sacred Gear Canis Lykaon… interesting."

"Is there someone who doesn't know about my Sacred Gear?" I asked as Jin jumped out of my shadow.

"Everyone involved with the supernatural should know about the thirteen Longinus… these are literally tools that have the power to destroy gods," Alice stated… I already knew that.

"So, what's going to happen next? Do we now fight or will you let us leave?" I asked her ready to summon swords at any time.

"I surely would like to get my hands on Marie… and you, maybe even more than Marie, but we can hardly fight in the middle of this city. I also believe as long as my dolls here aren't fully equipped they will hardly put up a challenge for a Longinus user," Alice stated.

"Dolls?" I asked confused.

"Well, I hope we will meet again… no, I know we will meet again," she said to Marie and me with a smile on her face. "Number 1 use your Magic to teleport us away."

The violet haired girl nodded before she outstretched her arm. A second later a Magical Circle glowing in a purple light appeared beneath them.

"We will see each other again, Marie… handsome," Alice said shortly before she and the others vanished with a purple light.

"Well, that happened… I hope you can give me some answers after we returned to the cabin," I said to Marie.

"I will answer all the questions I can when we get back," Marie replied before she invoked her Magical Circle. "The let me teleport us back."

"Wait, let me do it," I said stopping her.

"Why?" Marie asked.

"I just want to make sure that they can't track us. When we teleport by using Magic they could track us, but if we use my teleportation ability of my Sacred Gear then they won't be able to do it," I explained my reasons.

"But if you use the ability over such a long distance and with more than yourself then it will cost you almost all your energy," Marie reminded me.

"Yeah, but I'm rather out of energy than have a possible enemy know about our location," I stated.

"Alright, I guess then I better make something that helps you recover your energy," Marie said smiling at me.

"That sounds good," I said and returned the smile.

I soon used my ability to teleport us back and I was completely drained. Sure, the ability to teleport to my weapons is great, but I have to train a lot more with it before I can use it efficiently and without draining my energy so much. Maybe I should start working to gain more control over my Sacred Gear… mastering it could be the key to my survival in this world. I also have to find a way to increase my strength even further… it won't take too long before I become "famous" and a certain group wants to recruit me. Scratch that, there will be way more than just one group coming after me when the time comes. However today there won't be anything else for me to do except to enjoy the meal which Marie did make for me and listing what is up with the Abensbergs.

Tomorrow I plan to spend my day Training and visiting my mother and father's grave. Well, that's the plan, but when do things work out for me as I plan them?

* * *

**That's it for chapter 12. In this chapter, I introduced an OC antagonist who will appear from time.**

**Now there are a couple of things I want to address. The first is that I'm going to rewrite a couple of parts in different chapters, for example when he introduces his Sharingan early. First, the ones who told me that it would be stupid for him to tell the devils about it which is something that doesn't fit with my character, there are also some other factors. Anyway, this means that I will rewrite these parts and the parts in which they were mentioned. The second is that I play with the idea to take away Train's instant reaeration ability as well as his unlimited stamina with the reason that it was just a starting help.**

**Finally, just in case you guys didn't look in the Poll the Result is as following:  
**

**Celestial Spirit Magic 12, Jewel Magic 7, No new Magic 2**

**Anyway on with the replies to your Reviews:**

**Tristan Mabey**: I though more something like the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, but the Night Celestial Slash Dogs Balance Breaker isn't bad either. The thing I absolutely not want to give to Train is a heavy armor like that of the Scale Mails or the one of Regulus Nemea.

**The lord of fate:** I haven't decided yet, but I can give you a short rundown of what I think about each ability right now. Since as far as I get it the Mangekyō Sharingan gives the user one ability for each eye, Train will get two of the following abilities.

Tsukuyomi: Very useful, but not one of my top contenders to give to Train. The reason behind it is that other abilities are more useful later one when he will fight with stronger monsters where an illusion ability won't be of much use.

Amaterasu: Creating inextinguishable black flames at the user's focal point… yeah, that ability is really strong and would be a great addition to Train's long-range arsenal. There is almost no more dangerous and accurate ability I can think of and a great secret weapon for Train. The current top contender for one eye.

Close-range Kamui: This is the one Obito used with his eye. It's good for defensive abilities, but for attacks, it's rather useless. The best way to utilize this ability would be by giving Train also the other Kamui ability.

Long-range Kamui: This is the one Kakashi used with the eye given by Obito. It is more offensive and can stand for it alone, but to get the full use out of it I would have to use it together with the Close-range Kamui.

Blaze Release: Sasuke's unique ability to shape the black flames of Amaterasu. This makes the most dangerous ability (in my opinion) of the Sharingan even more dangerous and allows for more combo moves. The downside is Amaterasu is required for the second eye.

Kotoamatsukami: The strongest Gen Jutsu ability and the one I defiantly won't use in the story because of its restrictions. If I were to choose it Train would use it once in the entire story, twice if I give it to him for both eyes.

I'm not sure what abilities Madara's Mangekyō granted him, so if any of you know more abilities that I haven't listed here please inform me. The ability Train will acquire in any case is the Susanoo. Lastly, I want to inform you that Train won't get the Mangekyō for quite a while since it would grant him to OP abilities early on. He won't get it before Kyoto and probably a while after.

**Guest**: Yeah, you're right and that because as I stated above to some changes to the story because it wouldn't fit with the character I wanted to write.

**Cole BloodRose:** Interesting idea, but a hundred different weapons would give him way too much variety. With so many weapons he has at least one that is efficient against his opponents. Besides coming up with so many weapons would be kind of annoying and I have no idea what kind of Balance Breaker I would make give such ability.

**Netapel**: Yeah, sorry Marie will have Celestial Spirit Magic since the Poll Voted for it. Also if you an idea for Saji's Sacred Gear then just put it into the Reviews or PM me. I will comment on it and my use it if I like it.

**Guest**: I won't tell just yet which Sacred Gear of Vritra he has in the beginning, but you will see in a couple of chapters. Your suggestion for Saji's Sacred Gear is kind of interesting with Grendel's dragon scales considered as one of the hardest and toughest scales out of all Dragons. In my opinion, this Sacred Gear would give him Power similar to when he has Vritra. Grendel may give Saji a greater physical increase than Vritra, but he would lose much of his variety. As for Rossweisse… yeah, she is stronger than Rias at this point. Her exact stats you will see in a couple of chapters when the Update on Train's abilities is done.

**Blakwind**: I didn't know that there were multiple of every of Vritra's Sacred Gear. I thought that there were more than just the four Saji used but that they would be different from his. I knew I could give both Vritra Sacred Gears, but I decided against it since only one can have Vritra as a partner making the other weaker. However I could rethink it because it could also be interesting, and I think that

**Allen1996**: I can assure you that I will only give him abilities that he will integrate into his fighting style or as a counter for certain opponents. Yeah the Sharingan is a cheat and that's why I let it only slowly develop, he still has to get his third tomoe and evolve it into the Mangekyō Sharingan. The next time I write a fight I try to bring in the environmental effects. Yeah, I messed up the characterization of my character, but I plan to go back and change it. I want my character to be cautious and remorseful. As for the family and friends… his family was already torn apart before he came into DxD which resulted in him not being such a family guy. His father is dead, his mother is in a coma, he doesn't know where his brother is and he doesn't see eye to eye with his grandparents. As for the DxD characters… I hope I can keep them as close to their personality as I can, but as you said there will be changes which also go for them in general. I hope I got all your points and I hope I can use your advises making this story better.

**Until next time!**


End file.
